Lettere d'Amore
by shine21
Summary: Er ist gespannt auf das was kommen mag und eines ist sicher, der Draco Malfoy wie er vorher war, existiert nach dem Schreiben dieses Briefes nicht mehr...AuszugKomplett.HumorSlashRomantikAngst...wi rd überarbeitet!
1. Mit einem Liebesbrief fing alles an

Disclaimer: Keiner der Personen gehört mir! Alle gehören J. -''

Pairing: Harry/Draco; Mione/Ron, Harry/?

Rating: Für alle geeignet, wird später vielleicht NG17; Dark, Romantik, nen bisserl Humor, vielleicht(sollte ich es hinkriegen) Lime/Lemon und angedeutet Rape...(erst später...)

Für dieses Kapitel: Humor!

EDIT: Kapitel werden überarbeitet und falls nötig, auch umgeschrieben.

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

**"Ja ja die Liebe und die Briefe" oder "Mit einem Liebesbrief, fing alles an..."**

* * *

Es war ein Tag wie jeder andere. Die Vögel zwitschern, der Himmel erstrahlte in einem hellen Blau wie schon lange nicht mehr und die Sonne schenkte eine wohlige Wärme.

Wäre da nicht eine Person, die vollkommen unberührt von all dem blieb.

Inmitten eines Vorortes von London, befand sich einsam und verlassen Malfoy Manor, ein Anwesen, das durch seine Größe und Unnahbarkeit herausragte. Niemand wusste wo es sich befand...durch eine magische Barriere von der Aussenwelt im Dunkeln gehalten...hörte also folglich auch keine Menschenseele, außer der dort Anwesenden den Schrei der Verzweiflung, der durch das Anwesen ging.

Nun hörte man schnelle Schritte, die sich auf den Weg zu eines der vielen Gemächern machte.

Die Person, der diese Schritte gehörten, ging in Richtung Westblock, und verzog keine Miene.

Ihre langen blonden Haare, fielen ihr über die Schultern...in der rechten Hand hielt sie einen versilberten Gehstock, jedoch war dieser vermutlich nur zur Verzierung gedacht.

Auf dem Weg zu dem Ursprung des Schreies, der mittlerweile verklungen ist, hörte man die Person etwas zähneknirschend sagen.

_"Was hat mein Sohn nun jetzt schon wieder für ein Problem. Als sei mein Leben nicht schon genug von Stress geplagt."  
_  
Als sie an dem Ziel ankam und klopfte, öffnete zunächst keiner.

Nach dem dritten und vierten Male und dem Versuch die Tür selber zu öffnen wurde diese von innen aufgerissen und ein purpurner blonder Kopf schaute zornig heraus.

_"Wo liegt das Problem, kann man nicht mal für ein paar Minuten ungestört einen Brief schreiben?"_

Als dieser jedoch in das Gesicht der Person vor ihm sah und erkannte wer da nun ärgerlich vor ihm stand, verstummte er augenblicklich und stammelte.

_"Oh, Vater schön dich zu sehen. Ich war gerade beschäftigt und völlig in Gedanken. Was führt dich zu mir?"_

Sein Vater schaute auf ihn herab und fing dann, in einem nicht sehr gemäßigten Ton, an zu antworten.

_"Was fällt dir ein mich so anzuschreien. Habe ich dich etwa all die Jahre falsch erzogen? Ich habe einen Schrei aus dieser Richtung gehört und deine Mutter war krank vor Sorge, dass dir was passiert sei. Ich war zwar anderer Meinung, wie ich jetzt zu Recht feststellen muss, bin aber sofort hierher gekommen. Also wieso hast du geschrien? Muss ich dich daran erinnern, dass ein Malfoy nie, aber auch niemals unbedacht Gefühle äußert und erst recht nicht unkontrolliert anfängt zu schreien! Draco?"_

Nun lag es an Draco sich irgendwie aus der Schlinge zu ziehen, die sein Vater ihm umlegte.

_"Ich war in Gedanken Vater. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen. Versprochen!"_

Er hatte sich beruhigt und sah seinen Vater nun fest an.

Dieser erwiderte nichts darauf, nickte und ging ohne seinen Sohn jeglichen Blickes zu würdigen wieder zurück zu seiner Frau.

Draco schloss die Tür und legte einen Zauber auf sein Zimmer, so dass man eventuelle Wutausbrüche seinerseits nicht mehr hören konnte. Das hätte er sich aber auch früher denken können, nicht auszudenken wenn sein Vater den Grund für diesen Brief erfahren hätte, dachte er.

Er fing an zu grinsen. Ja, wenn sein Vater herausbekäme, dass er, ein Malfoy, einen Liebesbrief an jemanden schreibt und zwar an seinen Erzfeind, dann hätte sein letztes Stündlein geschlagen. Er könnte sich sein Gespräch mit dem Tod richtig bildlich vorstellen.

_"Ich bin gekommen um dich zu holen, junger Malfoy! Was hast du mir zu sagen?"_

"Die Liebe zu Potter-hm, Harry, führt mich zu dir und macht mich langsam wahnsinnig ."

_"Deswegen bin ich hier? Wegen einer solchen Lapalie? Nun denn, da ist nichts zu machen. Ein Malfoy der sich in einen Potter verliebt..."_

Oje, ich muss aufhören solch einen Schwachsinn zu denken, dachte sich Draco und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch worauf der Brief lag.

Nun wo war er stehen geblieben? Ja bei dem Anfang! Eine geschlagene Stunde versuchte er nun einen geeigneten Anfang zu finden und hing immer noch bei der Anrede.

_-Hm...Potter geht nicht...Narbengesicht...**NEIN! I**ch will ihn doch nicht beleidigen. OK, dann bleibt es bei Harry. Wie rede ich ihn nun an? **Lieber Harry Potter**...nein, das ist zu förmlich._ Lieber Harry? N_ee zu läppisch._**Mon Amour Harry? **_Hhmm hört sich vielleicht zu theatralisch an, aber was solls, ist ja schießlich ein Liebesrief und was ist besser als die Sprache der Liebe.-  
_  
So weiter!

**Mon Amour Harry,**

du wunderst dich bestimmt warum und vor allem wer dir diesen Brief schreibt. Ich werde dir meinen Namen nicht verraten, da du ihn dann wahrscheinlich sofort verbrennen wirst.

Der Grund warum ich dir schreibe ist, dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe. In deine wunderschönen grünen Augen-

_-Mist, das hört sich nicht schön genug an, ich muss sie mehr betonen. DENK nach Draco! Oh Ja, das geht_-_**In deine wunderschönen grünen Augen, die zwei Smaragden gleichen, möchte ich versinken und dich nie wieder loslassen.**_

In deinen süßen verwuschelten Haare möchte ich meine Hände durchfahren lassen-

_-ARGH, das hört sich ja an als sei er ein Hund!Nochmal- **In meinen Träumen wandern meine Hände an deinem Körper entlang und hinterlassen dir an Stellen, an denen sie dich berührten einen wohligen Schauer. In meinem Träumen tue ich Dinge mit dir, die ich so niemals tun werde.**_

Mein Hass auf dich spielt die Sehnsucht nach dir wieder. Ich verspüre eine immense Eifersucht auf all diejenigen, die in deiner Nähe sein können ohne Schaden zu nehmen. Ich schreibe dir dies und lege dir meine Gefühle dar und verbrenne innerlich.

Meine Gefühle für dich sind aufrichtig und ehrlich.

_-Man jetzt werde ich richtig schnulzig. Ich hätte diese Romane von Mutter verbrennen sollen. __Also weiter im Text...-_

**Anbei lege ich dir diesen silbernen Anhänger, es sind zwei Schlangen, eine in Grün und eine in Rot, die sich umschlingen. Er spiegelt meinen innigsten Wunsch wieder. Schenkst du meinen Worten Glauben und bist bereit meine Gefühle in der nur geringsten Weise zu erwiedern, dann trage die Kette, wenn wir uns am Schulanfang wiedersehen.**

In innigster Liebe und Freundschaft,

D.M.

Der Brief wurde sorgfältig zusammengefaltet und mit der Kette in einen grünen Briefumschlag gelegt, hinzu legte er noch einen kleineren Zettel.

Kurz darauf flog eine schwarze Eule in das Zimmer und Draco gab ihr den Brief.

_"Bring Harry den Brief und sei vorsichtig, dass du ihn nicht verlierst!"_

Die Eule flog hinaus und verschwand in den Wolken.

Danach begab er sich zu dem Spiegel und betrachtete sich. Ihm gefiel die Person im Spiegel. Sie war 1.90m groß, dünn jedoch muskulös, hatte blonde kurze Haare, die ihr ins Gesicht fielen, glänzend eisgraue Augen und einen etwas blassen Teint. Alles in einem sah er gar nicht mal so schlecht aus.

_Harry muss sich einfach in mich verlieben, wenn nicht in mich in wen dann?_

Erschöpft und völlig in Gedanken legte sich Draco auf sein Bett und dachte nach. Über Harry, seine Gefühle für ihn und all die anderen Dinge, die sich in diesem Jahr geändert hatten. Er ist sechzehn, seine Eltern wollen ihn zu einem Mitglied der Todesser machen und die Schule beginnt in einem Monat. Wie würde sein Vater wohl reagieren, wenn er erfährt, dass er kein Todesser werden wolle? Würde er ihn sofort töten oder würde das doch Lord Voldemort tun? Bis dahin hätte er ja noch genug Zeit. Diese Dinge waren ausschlaggebend für den Brief an Harry. Sollte er wirklich sein Schicksal verweigern, dann will er wenigstens seiner Gefühle gegenüber ehrlich sein und sollte dies auch bedeuten, dass Harry ihn nur noch mehr hasst. Er ist gespannt auf das was kommen mag und eines ist sicher, der Draco Malfoy wie er vorher war, existiert nach dem Schreiben dieses Briefes nicht mehr.

_-Nur über eine Sache muss Ich mir noch im Klaren werden. Sollte Harry die Kette tragen, wie soll Ich mich dem Wiesel und dem Schlammblut gegenüber verhalten?-._

Er ist zwar ein anderer, aber einige Verhaltensmerkmale kann man einfach nicht so leicht abschütteln.

_-Mhmm da muss ich mir wohl oder übel was einfallen lassen.-_

TBC

* * *

Na wie hat es euch gefallen? Fortsetzung erwünscht?


	2. Ein verwirrter Harry und ein Liebesbrief...

Autor: Shine21

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1

Rating für dieses Kapitel: Dark, Humor, aus Harry's Sicht. Achja, es gibt auch ein ziemlich, wie soll ich es sagen...untypisches Gedicht von Draco-'' Schnulzengefahr!

* * *

**Kapitel 2**

**_"Ein verwirrter Harry und ein Liebesbrief mit Folgen"_**

* * *

Es war ein wunderschöner Tag im Juni. Die Vögel zwitscherten und die Menschen strömten in Scharen hinaus um sich an der Sonne zu erfreuen. Man sah Kinder mit ihren Eltern und lauter verliebte Pärchen in den Parks.

Doch etwas trübte diese Idylle. Unser Blick schweift ab zu einer Wohnsiedlung. Im dortigen Ligusterweg Nr.4 aus einem kleinen zweistöckigen Haus hörte man schon in der Früh einige lauten Stimmen.

In einem der Zimmer befindet sich ein 15 jähriger Junge und dreht sich unruhig in seinem Bett herum.

Die Ruhe wird von dem ständigen Rufen eines wohlbeleibten Mannes unterbrochen, der gegen die Tür des Jungen klopfte.

_"Du kleines Aas, Harry Potter! Mach sofort die Tür auf. Wir versuchen dich schon seit zwei Stunden zu wecken, du missratener, kleiner Wicht hast noch Arbeiten zu erledigen. Also steh' endlich auf oder ich schlage die Tür ein und prügele dich runter..."  
_  
Von dem Lärm endlich geweckt, steht dieser besagte Harry Potter auf, geht zur Tür, öffnet diese und schaut in das purpurrote Gesicht seines Onkels, Vernon Dursley.

_"Ich komme gleich runter und erledige meine Arbeiten Onkel Vernon. Es tut mir leid, ich hatte die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen. Das nächste Mal werde ich darauf achten"_

Sein Onkel holte mit seiner Hand aus hielt dann aber doch inne. Er schaute ihn an und sagte dann gehässig.

_"Hast wohl auf eine Nachricht deiner abnormalen Freunde gehofft. Oder wieder diese nervenden Alpträume gehabt. Glaube nicht das ich das noch länger billige, krieg' das in den Griff oder es wird das nächste Mal sehr schmerzhaft für dich"._

Harry atmete tief durch, ging wieder in sein Zimmer, nachdem sein Onkel gegangen war, zog sich an und schaute, eher beiläufig, in den Spiegel. Man sah ihm seinen Schlafmangel an. Er hatte dunkle Augenringe und war sehr blass. Zudem ist er immer noch sehr dünn und dank seiner Größe von 1.80m wirkte dies nun auch sehr schlaksig. Das Einzige was herausstach, waren seine leuchtend grünen Augen und seine Blitznarbe auf seiner rechten Stirnhälfte.

Naja mit ein bisschen Arbeit und ein paar neuen Hosen und Hemden würde er trotzdem nicht mal so schlecht aussehen, dachte er.

_/Auf in den Kampf/_

Dachte sich Harry und ging herunter. Seine Tante wartete schon auf ihn und drückte ihm die Geräte in die Hand mit denen er die Gartenarbeiten erledigen sollte.

_"Wenn du fertig bist, schrubbst du die Küche und das Bad, danach gehst du einkaufen. Es kommt heute Abend Besuch, du weißt was das für dich heißt. Oder?"_

Natürlich wusste er was das für ihn hieß. Still in seinem Zimmer sitzen, keinen einzigen Laut von sich geben und darauf hoffen das nichts dazwischen kommt. Harry nickte nur. Das reichte seiner Tante und er machte sich an seine Arbeit.

Der Tag war zu schön um ihn mit arbeiten zu verbringen...nun ja immerhin besser als von Dudley seinem "liebenswerten" Cousin verprügelt zu werden. Bald, dachte er sich, bald wäre er siebzehn und dann könne er zaubern und von seinen "ihn liebenden Verwandten" verschwinden.

Ja, zaubern. Dafür das er in der Zauberwelt als der große Harry Potter, der Junge der lebt, berühmt war, merkte man hier nichts davon. Seine Verwandten behandelten ihn wie einen Sklaven. Seine einzigen Stützen, seine Freunde meldeten sich nicht mehr bei ihm und auch sonst war alles mehr schlecht als recht.

Am späten Nachmittag war Harry fertig mit seinen Aufgaben. Er aß etwas und ging dann hinauf in sein Zimmer, schloss die Tür ab und hoffte für den Rest des Tages seine Ruhe haben zu können.

Als es klingelte und man die Gäste hereinkommen hören konnte, war das das Zeichen für Harry. Er legte sich auf sein Bett und blieb dort still liegen und las in seinem Buch.

Es ging auch eine Weile gut, nur wie so oft machte ihm etwas einen Strich durch die Rechnung.  
Am Fenster stand eine schwarze Eule und klopfte mit ihrem Schnabel gegen die Fensterscheibe.  
Harry erschrak so sehr, dass er sein Buch fallen ließ. Dies schlug lauter als erwartet auf den Boden auf.  
In der Hoffnung, dass sein Onkel das nicht gehört hat, ging er an das Fenster, öffnete es und ließ die Eule hinein.  
Er kannte sie nicht. Es war ein schönes Tier, schwarz und sehr gepflegt. Sie gehörte wohl einer sehr reichen Familie.  
Indem er die Eule eine Weile betrachtete, fing er an seine eigene Schneeeule Hedwig zu vermissen. Er hatte sie vorsorglich zu Hagrid, dem Waldhüter, geschickt, damit ihr hier nichts passieren kann.

Harry strich ihr über ihr glänzendes Federkleid und nahm ihr den Brief ab.

Ein grüner Brief? Und schwer ist er auch noch. Ich habe doch erst in einem Monat Geburtstag, dachte sich Harry und machte ihn auf.

Der silberne Anhänger und die Kette fielen ihm sofort auf, und nur eine Person, die das nötige Geld dafür hatte kam ihm sofort in den Sinn und das dies Wunschdenken wäre auch.

Er las sich den Brief durch-bis zum Ende und...

...fiel von seinem Stuhl, auf den er sich gerade gesetzt hatte. Oh Nein, das war gar nicht gut! Hat er vorhin noch gehofft, dass ihn keiner hört, war das hier nicht mehr zu überhören gewesen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da war sein Onkel auch schon oben und hämmerte an die Tür.

Einem Déjà Vu gleich, ging er dorthin und sah seinen Onkel wieder purpurn angelaufen wie am Morgen. Dieser packte ihm am Kragen und flüsterte leise bedrohlich.

_"Wenn du noch einmal so einen Krach machst, war es das Letzte was du in deinem jetzigen nutzlosen Leben gemacht hast! Hast du mich verstanden! Und schließ' das verfluchte Fenster. __Ich will nicht das irgendetwas hier oben reinkommt, wie vor drei Jahren. Die Gitter habe ich nur entfernen lassen, weil sie zu auffällig waren!"_

Damit kehrte er um und ließ Harry zurück.

Wieder in seinem Zimmer und diesmal auf seinem Bett, las er sich den Brief noch einmal durch.

_/Mon Amour...französisch? Meine Augen-Smaragde? Hände an meinem Körper? Eifersucht? Gefühle, die ehrlich und aufrichtig sind? Was hat das alles zu bedeuten? Das kann doch alles gar nicht wahr sein. Er würde mir nie einen Liebesbrief schreiben. 'Nicht mal aus Spaß./_

Jemand muss ihn verzaubert haben oder sein Vater hat ihm einen Fluch an den Kopf gehetzt und der ist nach hinten losgegangen. Ja so muss es sein! Harry nahm den Briefumschlag und schaute sich ihn genauer an.

_/Vielleicht ist ja Gift daran und ich falle jeden Moment tot um/  
_  
Während er darüber nachdachte, fiel ein Zettel heraus, er nahm diesen und las sich ihn durch.

_**Träume sind zerbrechlicher als eine Rose aus Glas.  
**__**Warum ist es uns dennoch vorherbestimmt zu träumen?  
**__**Nur um zuzusehen wie diese Träume in tausend Teile zersplittern?  
In kurzen Augenblicken, wenn sich zwei Träume vereinen, kann daraus Liebe entstehen.**_

_**Sogar in Momenten der Einsamkeit wollen sich die Menschen, die sich fern sind...**_

_**...ihrer Gefühle füreinander sicher sein, auch wenn dies sehr hart sein kann.**_

_**Worte sind nicht die richtigen Mittel um Gefühle auszudrücken.**_

_** Sie können in einigen Momenten sogar zu einer messerscharfen Klinge werden, die alles zu zerstören droht. **_

_**Dennoch glaube ich daran, dass mein Traum nicht zersplittert. Indem ich dir sage was ich für dich empfinde ist es doch kein Traum mehr. **_

_**Oder? Ich hoffe nur, dass deine Worte nicht zu dieser besagten messerscharfen Klinge werden und alles zerstören. **_

_**Erzähle mir von deinen Träumen und ich helfe dir, sie in Erfüllung gehen zu lassen**_

_**Lass sie uns vereinen-auf das die Rose aus Glas niemals zersplittert.**_

Harry glaubte nicht was er da gerade gelesen hatte. Malfoy, derjenige, der ihn jahrelang beleidigt, mit dem Tod gedroht hatte und von dem er dachte er sei sein selbsternannter Erzfeind, schreibt ihm, Harry Potter einen Liebesbrief. Zuerst dachte er an einen Scherz, doch nachdem er dieses kleine Gedicht gelesen hat, änderte sich seine Meinung darüber.

_/Wie kann das sein? Warum ausgerechnet Ich? Ich stehe doch gar nicht auf Jungs. Glaube ich. Ron wird ihn umbringen/_

All dies schwirrte Harry in seinem Kopf herum. Letztendlich und nach einer langen Zeit, nahm er ein Blatt Papier und fing an zu schreiben.

Nachdem er fertig war, faltete er es sorgfältig zusammen und steckte den Brief in einen Briefumschlag. Harry ging zu der schwarzen Eule, gab ihr den Brief und flüsterte ihr zu, dass sie ihn zu ihrem Besitzer bringen sollte, machte das Fenster wieder auf und ließ sie fliegen.

Er seufzte und hoffte, dass Malfoy seine Antwort akzeptieren würde.

_/Na, das kann ja ein schöner Schulanfang werden. Wenn das die anderen erst erfahren/_

Mit diesen Gedanken legte er sich in sein Bett und schlief sofort ein, die Arbeit hatte ihn zu sehr angestrengt. Doch eines unterschied diese Nacht von all den anderen. Diesmal wurden seine Alpträume von Träumen um einen gewissen blonden Slytherin abgelöst.

TBC

Na wie hat es euch gefallen? Wie immer gilt, die Fehler, die ihr findet dürft ihr großzügigerweise behalten


	3. Hoffnung und Freude, die nicht lange wäh...

Autor: Shine21

Da bin ich wieder. Ist ein bisserl kurz geworden...aber dafür kriegt ihr jetzt endlich Harry's Antwort.

Rating: Humor, Dark, Romantik

* * *

**Kapitel 3**

**"Hoffnung und Freude, die nicht lange währt"**

* * *

Wieder die altbekannte Szenerie in einem kleinen Vorort in England. Malfoy Manor erstrahlt im Licht der ersten Morgensonne und wieder ertönt ein uns bekannter Schrei. Doch diesmal nicht aus Angst oder Verzweiflung, nein diesmal hört es sich an wie ein Freudenschrei.

Lucius Malfoy war gerade dabei, seine Bücher mit den allerneusten Flüchen zu sortieren, als diese dank der lauten Unterbrechung alle hinunterfielen.

_"Nicht schon wieder! Kann der nicht einmal leise sein. Jetzt kann ich meine Bücher von neuem einordnen. Ich hätte jetzt große Lust, den neuesten Fluch an ihm auszuprobieren" sagte er zähneknirschend._

Ließ es aber dabei und machte sich wieder daran die Bücher von neuem einzuordnen.

* * *

**Währenddessen bei dem Urheber dieses Schreies in seinem Zimmer**

* * *

Draco Malfoy rannte aufgeregt und überglücklich im Zimmer herum. In seiner Hand hielt er einen weißen noch ungeöffneten Briefumschlag.

_"Er hat mir zurückgeschrieben. Harry hat den Brief gelesen...der Brief ist leicht, das bedeutet, dass er den Anhänger behalten hat. Ich traue mich gar nicht ihn aufzumachen."_

Was wenn es eine negative Antwort ist?

Dachte er und seine Euphorie wandelte sich in Besorgnis.

Draco setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und öffnete Harry's Brief.

* * *

Malfoy,

oder soll ich dich jetzt Draco nennen? Ich bleibe vorerst bei Malfoy. Als ich deinen Brief gelesen hatte, habe ich anfangs geglaubt es sei ein Scherz von dir. Wie sonst kann es sein, dass mir mein Erzfeind einen Liebesbrief schreibt, der auch noch so untypisch für ihn ist.

Ich muss zugeben, dass er mich verwirrt hat und ich nicht weiß, wie ich damit umgehen soll. Warum hast du mich all die Jahre aufs übelste beleidigt, meine Freunde fertig gemacht und mir tausend Tode gewünscht, wenn du mich angeblich liebst? Alles nur um deine Zuneigung zu mir zu verstecken? Nein, das kann doch nicht alles sein.

Trotz alledem hätte ich nie gedacht, dass dir solche Sachen zu mir einfallen und ich möchte dir glauben, dass deine Gefühle ehrlich sind. Am schönsten jedoch, fand ich deine Zeilen auf dem extra Zettel. Ich habe dir dazu eine Antwort geschrieben und ich hoffe du liest meine Gefühle heraus.

_**Du sprichst von Träumen, die so zerbrechlich wie Glas sind.**_

Von Liebe, welche entsteht, wenn sich zwei Träume miteinander vereinen.

Von Momenten der Einsamkeit, die jedoch zwei Menschen nur stärker zusammen führt.

Von dem Gefühl, das zu einer messerscharfen Klinge werden kann.

Letztendlich glaubst du doch daran, dass jeder Traum, mag er noch so zerbrechlich sein, in Erfüllung geht, solange er nicht unausgesprochen bleibt.

Ich möchte daran glauben, deine Gefühle verstehen und wieder selber welche entwickeln können und dürfen. Durch all das Leid und die Enttäuschung, habe ich es aufgegeben zu träumen und Wünschen hinterher zujagen. Deine Freundschaft will ich annehmen, doch deine Liebe muss ich ablehnen, da ich zu so großen Gefühlen noch nicht fähig bin.

Akzeptiere das und ich werde deine Kette tragen. Außerdem ist mir Freundschaft in dieser Zeit wichtiger als eine Liebe, die vielleicht gar nicht existiert.

Ich hoffe du akzeptierst diese Antwort. Allerdings weiß ich nicht, wie meine Freunde und deine Freunde diese Neuigkeit aufnehmen werden. Wenn du bereit bist, das Risiko einzugehen, dann will ich das auch tun. Mein Leben ist so trist und nur auf Schmerz aufgebaut, dass mir ein bisschen Abwechslung gut tun würde.

Ist das Ganze jedoch von Anfang an als ein Scherz gedacht, dann merke dir eines gut, noch einmal lasse ich mich nicht verletzen und dann liegt es an einem von euch den Kampf zu kämpfen, der für mich bestimmt war.

Mit Grüßen,

H.P

PS: Wie heißt denn deine wunderschöne Eule?  
**...**

Nachdem Draco den Brief sehr sorgfältig und schon zum zweiten Mal durchgelesen hatte, schwirrten ihm so einiges durch den Kopf. Seine Antwort ist positiver ausgefallen, als erwartet.

_/Seine Freundschaft? Es ist mehr als ich erwarten durfte, wäre es nicht ziemlich unrealistisch gewesen, wenn er mir gleich einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hätte?_  
_Er glaubt immer noch, dass es sich um einen Scherz handelt. Wieso ist er so verletzt worden?/_

Nach einiger Zeit sah man ihm am Schreibtisch. Er hatte sich vorgenommen Harry, diesen letzten Brief zu schreiben und dann bis zu ihrem Treffen zu warten.

Dann gab er seiner Eule den Brief und sagte.

_"Er mag dich Nightwish. Das ist schon mal ein Anfang" und schon flog die Eule los, zu ihrem Ziel, dem Ligusterweg Nr.4._

_"Ich dreh mal ein paar Runden mit meinem Besen, ich habe das Training schon zusehr vernachlässigt, nur weil ich Harry liebe, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich ihn weiterhin gewinnen lasse."_

Grinste er und ging nach draußen, Harrys Brief wohlbehütet in einer Truhe unter dem Bett verstaut, nicht auszudenken, wenn ihn sein Vater entdecken sollte.

* * *

Währendessen bei Lucius und Narcissa Malfoy im hauseigenen Garten oder vielmehr Fußballfeld großen Garten. Diese entspannten gerade bei einer Tasse Tee und sprachen, wie sollte es anders sein über ihren einzigen und neuerdings etwas eigenartigen Sohn, Draco.

_"Ach Lucius. Ich mache mir solche Sorgen um unseren Sohn. Draco benimmt sich in letzter Zeit so eigenartig, so befremdlich. Liegt es vielleicht an uns, wenn nicht nur an mir. Habe ich ihn in etwa zu sehr vernachlässigt. Oder liegt es an dem schwierigen Alter. Er ist so verträumt, unkonzentriert und diese Schreie, die er seit kurzem immer von sich gibt. Was sollen wir denn deiner Meinung nach tun?"  
_  
_"Du machst dir zu viele Sorgen, Cissa. Ich denke es handelt sich dabei nur um eine Phase. Bald hat sich auch die gelegt. Meiner Meinung nach bräuchte er nur wieder eine Beschäftigung. Sobald Draco siebzehn wird, will ihn der dunkle Lord zu einem der unseren machen. D.h. er mag seine Phasen jetzt ausleben, in einem Jahr hat das auch ein Ende._

Schau ihn dir doch an. Solange er wieder trainiert, ist alles in Ordnung. Stelle dir nur mal vor, er schließe Freundschaften mit Muggeln, den Weasleys oder diesem Schlammblut Granger. Oder noch viel schlimmer mit-Potter! Das wäre ein Grund zur Sorge."

Seine Frau gab sich mit seiner Erklärung der Umstände zufrieden und schaute ihrem Sohn, höchst erfreut darüber, bei seinem Training zu.

So verlief der Rest des Tages eher ruhig. Alles ging seinen gewohnten Gang. Die Sonne ging gerade unter und der Himmel erstrahlte in einem glühenden Rot, so glühend rot, wie der Tag zuvor heiß war. Das Ende dieses Tages, lässt einen noch schöneren vermuten, der kommen mag. Jedoch nur vermuten.

TBC


	4. Schmerz und Hoffnung auf etwas Besseres

Autor: Shine21

Rating für dieses Kapitel: Dark, körp. Misshandlung, Romantik (schnulzig g) , Angst!

Ein kurzes aber dafür 'schmerzvolles' Kapitel ;-)

* * *

**Kapitel 4**

** "Schmerz und Hoffnung auf etwas Besseres"**

**oder**

**"Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm"**

* * *

Zwei Tage sind vergangen, es regnete und die zuvor schönen Tage des Sommers hatten sich in einen sehr schwülen Tag verwandelt. Die Menschen schleppten sich durch die Straßen.

Bei den Dursley's war es da nicht besser, die Klimaanlage war ausgefallen und Vernon Dursley der Hausherr hatte heute seinen freien Tag, den er nun schwitzend Zuhause verbringen durfte. Die schlechte Laune lag regelrecht in der Luft.

Dudley war für eine Woche auf Klassenreise, zu Freuden seines Cousins. Petunia Dursley war zu Bekannten gefahren und nun waren Harry und sein Onkel allein.

Was hätte Harry anderes passieren können? Was schlimmeres? Was besseres?

Auf jedenfall versuchte er an diesem Tag, den Kontakt zu seinem Onkel so gut wie möglich zu meiden. Denn er wusste nur zu gut, dass er seine "gute Laune" an ihm auslassen würde.

Seine Aufgaben hatte er schon erledigt und war jetzt in seinem Zimmer.

Als er die bekannte schwarze Eule an seinem Fensterbrett sah, ging Harry sofort dorthin und öffnete das Fenster. Sie flog hinein und setzte sich auf seinen Tisch und ließ den Brief, den sie transportierte auf diesen fallen.

Harry nahm ihn, machte ihn auf und fing an zu lesen.

**Harry,**

ich bin dir sehr dankbar, dass du mir so schnell geantwortet hast. Ich bin froh, dass die Antwort so positiv ausgefallen ist. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ein Einzelner Mensch, solch schmerzhafte Erinnerungen hat, dass er keinem anderen mehr vertrauen kann.

All deinen Schmerz und deinen Kummer werde ich versuchen zu lindern. Ich weiß, dass das jetzt ziemlich schnulzig ist, doch das ist mein voller Ernst.

Es handelt sich hierbei weder um einen Scherz noch möchte ich dir Schaden zufügen. Ich habe dich wirklich sehr gerne und möchte, dass du das verstehst. Jeder Mensch sollte Träume und Wünsche haben dürfen. Erst recht du!

Deine Angst ist berechtigt. Die Slytherins, werden es schon verstehen, mein Vater wohl kaum. Außerdem werden es deine Freunde wahrscheinlich nicht sehr gut aufnehmen. Granger, wird es vielleicht noch akzeptieren, bei Weasley bin ich mir nicht sicher. Er wird sich oder mich eher umbringen, als zu akzeptieren, dass du mit einem Malfoy befreundet bist. Deswegen halte ich es für das Beste, wenn wir nach außen hin weiterhin Feinde bleiben und wir die Tatsache, dass wir Freunde sind, erst einmal geheim halten.

Das wird mein vorerst letzter Brief an dich sein. Meine Eltern schöpfen langsam den Verdacht, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmt.

Meine Eule heißt übrigens Nightwish, wegen ihres glänzend schwarzen Federkleides und ihrer dunklen Augen, sie oder besser er ist ein Männchen. Er mag dich sehr, vielleicht vertragen sich Hedwig und Nightwish ja wenn wir wieder in Hogwarts sind.

In Liebe,

D.M

/_In Liebe. Hm, er meint es tatsächlich ernst. Er ging zu Nightwish und streichelte ihn. Ich sollte ihm zurückschreiben, damit er weiß woran er ist, dachte er und fing an zu schreiben./_

Wie immer machte sich Nightwish nach Beendigung des Briefes wieder auf zu Draco. Nur eines war diesmal anders als sonst. Niemand bemerkte die Person, die sich auf dem Rasen befand und gerade mit einem Nachbarn unterhielt. Wie es der Zufall will, schaute diese besagte Person gerade in dem Moment zu Harrys Fenster, als Nightwish hinaus flog.

Es handelte sich bei dieser Person um keinen geringeren als Vernon Dursley, der nun mit einem hochroten Kopf da stand und seinem Nachbarn zu erklären versuchte, warum eine schwarze Eule mit einem Brief in ihrem Schnabel aus dem oberen Zimmer hinaus flog.

_"Was ist nur los mit diesem kleinen Bastard? Ich habe ihm doch den Kontakt zu seinen abnormalen Freunden verboten und von diesen kleinen Biestern habe ich auch die Nase voll. Der kann sich auf was gefasst machen, dem prügele ich seine Abartigkeiten schon heraus. Nicht nur dieses verfluchte Wetter, nein jetzt durfte ich Greenwood auch noch erklären, warum hier Eulen herumfliegen."_ Grummelte Vernon Dursley während er zu Harry hoch ging.

Harry öffnete gerade die Tür als er auch schon seinem Onkel gegenüberstand. Dieser warf ihm das eben gegrummelte entgegen, packte ihn am Kragen und stieß ihn regelrecht in sein Zimmer. Dabei verlor Harry seine Brille, diese fiel auf den Boden und zerbrach. Er selbst lag nun auf dem Boden und ahnte schon was ihm als nächstes bevorstand.

Harry wusste nicht ob er schon jemals solche Angst gehabt hatte. Nicht einmal bei seinen ganzen Konfrontationen mit Voldemort, hatte er sich so ausgeliefert und schutzlos gefühlt. Er hatte immerhin seine Zauberkraft, die er benutzen konnte, doch hier hatte er gar nichts.

Seine Hände vor sein Gesicht haltend, versuchte er die Schläge und Tritte seines Onkels abzuwehren. Sein Onkel bemerkte dies und verlagerte das Ziel seiner Schläge auf den unteren Bereich, Harry bemerkte wie zwei seiner Rippen brachen, sein Bein sollte wohl als nächstes dran glauben. Er weiß nicht mehr wie lange es gedauert hatte, nur eines nahm er noch bewusst wahr, wie sein Onkel plötzlich aufhörte und ihn ansah und anfing zu sprechen oder vielmehr zu schreien.

_"Nicht nur, dass diese Hitze mich umbringt, nein jetzt bringst du mich vor meinen Nachbarn in Verlegenheit. Ich hoffe das war dir eine Lehre und du kannst darauf hoffen und warten, dass ich dir einen Arzt hole. Vielleicht helfen dir ja deine abnormalen Fähigkeiten, ach ja, du darfst sie ja nicht benutzen."_ Lachte er und drehte ihm den Rücken zu.

Harry selbst konnte nicht mehr verstehen was er sagte.

_/Wieso immer ich? Was soll ich noch tun? Sind das deine Art von Träume, Draco?/_

Das waren seine letzten Gedanken als auch schon eine wilkommende Schwärze über ihn kam und ihn einhüllte.

Auf dem Boden liegend und ohnmächtig merkte er nicht mehr wie eine kleine Gestalt am Fenster auftauchte. Nightwish kam zurück, es muss wohl stimmen, dass Tiere fühlen, wenn jemand den sie mögen in Gefahr schwebt. Er ließ sich neben Harry nieder und leckte dessen Wunden im Gesicht und streichelte mit seinem Flügel darüber, als er merkte, dass Harry keine Reaktion von sich gab, flog er hinaus. Was in diesem Moment im Kopf der Eule von sich ging weiß keiner, doch eines war sicher, sie sorgte sich um Harry.

Die Schwärze, trat nun auch draußen ein. Der Himmel wurde dunkel und die Vögel begaben sich zu ihren Ruheplätzen. Vereinzelt sah man noch Menschen, die sich in der nun auftretenden Kühle der Nacht erfrischten. Nur im Ligusterweg Nr.4, war es seelenruhig. Fast so wie die besagte Ruhe vor dem Sturm.

TBC

Argh ich weiß, ich werde immer schnulziger-'' Hoffe trotzdem, dass es jemandem gefallen hat'' Im nächsten Kapitel kommt dann...Tatata...Draco. Naja und er ist nicht gerade sehr 'amused'


	5. Heilende Wunden und ein klärendes Gesprä...

Autor: Shine21

Rating: Angst, Dark, Ausprechen eines unverzeihlichen Fluches, Romantik (nen bisserl)

* * *

**Kapitel 5**

**"Heilende Wunden und ein klärendes Gespräch"**

* * *

Als Nightwish am nächsten Abend, früher als sonst an Dracos Scheibe klopfte, öffnete dieser eilig das Fenster und ließ seine Eule herein.

Nightwish ließ sich auf Dracos Schulter nieder und gab ihm so zu erkennen, das etwas nicht stimmte. Harry's Brief fiel vor ihm auf den Boden. An dem Brief klebten Spuren von Blut.

_-Nein das konnte nicht sein, nicht...-_

Draco öffnete den Brief und las ihn sich gut durch.

* * *

**_Draco (ich nenne dich wohl jetzt besser so),_**

dein letzter Brief? Naja, ich habe mich gerade daran gewöhnt, dass ich wieder jemanden habe, mit dem ich reden oder vielmehr, dem ich schreiben kann.

Es ist wohl besser so. Wenn mein Onkel erfährt, dass ich Post bekomme und das auch noch von einer Eule, dann kannst du mir die Post ins Krankenhaus zukommen lassen.

Dein Vorschlag ist gut. Du hast damit volkommen recht. Hermine würde es ja noch verstehen, Ron wäre ziemlich sauer und würde dich wahrscheinlich dein Leben lang verfolgen und mir würde er versuchen, das alles auszureden. Es ist wohl wirklich das Beste, es vorerst geheim zu halten.

Nightwish ist wirklich der passende Name für dieses wunderschöne Tier.

Hedwig wird sich bestimmt mit Nightwish vertragen. Vielleicht wird es ja die große Liebe.

Ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll, aber ich freue mich auf dieses Schuljahr und hoffe, dass es mich all die letzten Jahre etwas vergessen lässt.

Bis in einem Monat,

H.P.

* * *

Draco legte den Brief auf den Tisch zurück, ging zu Nightwish und sah dass auch er Spuren von Blut auf seinem Flügel hatte.

_-Nun war alles , etwas war ihm zugestossen. Hat er nicht in seinem Brief so etwas angedeutet?-_

_-Dieser beschissene kleine Muggel hat es doch nicht etwa gewagt ihn anzufassen?-_

Völlig in Rage ging Draco in das Zimmer seiner Eltern. Normalerweise totale Sperrzone für ihn, war dies jetzt nebensächlich. Er ging hinein und fand auch schon sofort was er suchte. Flohpulver, normalerweise, völlig unter seinem Niveau aber momentan das Einzige mit dem er schnellstmöglichst zu Harry kommen konnte. Nun kann er nur hoffen, dass diese Muggel einen Kamin besitzen.

Draco ging zu dem Kamin in seinem Zimmer nahm das Flohpulver und überlegte kurz wo Harry wohnt, Ligusterweg Nr.4 und diese Muggel hießen Dursley, das war es. Zum Glück hatte er diese Information letztes Jahr von seinem Vater mitgekriegt, als sich dieser mit dem Lord über Harry unterhielt.

Er warf es auf sich, sagte den Namen der Straße und Harry's Verwandten und war auch schon in einem grünen Nebel verschwunden.

Im Ligusterweg Nr.4, war es ruhig, beinahe ungewohnlich ruhig. Vernon Dursley lag in seinem Bett und schlief den Schlaf der Gerechten. Zwar war es erst früher Abend, er hielt es aber für besser früher schlafen zu gehen, zumal das Wetter nicht gerade besonders einladend für jegliche Betätigungen war.

In Harry's Zimmer, lag dieser noch wie am Vortag auf dem Boden und rührte sich nicht. Sein Körper so schien es, holte sich nun die Ruhe, die ihm zustand.

So hörte keiner, wie jemand aus dem Kamin gekrochen kam, voller Dreck und mit hochrotem vor Wut verzerrten Gesicht. Draco machte sich auf die Suche nach Harry und fand ihn schließlich nach drei Versuchen in seinem Zimmer.

Was er dort sah verschlug ihm den Atem. Harry lag zusamengekrümmt auf dem Boden, war ohnmächtig und hatte Schwierigkeiten zu atmen. Sein Blut an der Schläfe und die Kratzer im Gesicht waren getrocknet. Seine Brille lag zerbrochen ein paar Meter neben ihm. Es sah für ihn so aus, als sei sein Bein und einige Rippen gebrochen, wie er nur unschwer an der Atmung festellen konnte.

Draco nahm die Brille, sprach einen Zauber aus und legte sie auf Harry Tisch.

Er kniete sich zu ihm und nahm ihn in seine Arme. Dem Stöhnen Harry's konnte er entnehmen, dass es wohl sehr schmerzhaft für ihn sein musste, dennoch wollte Draco ihn nicht los lassen.

_"Ein Glück das ich ein Malfoy bin, ist es jetzt doch zu etwas nutze. Dieser Zauber wird deine inneren Wunden notdürftig heilen, in ein zwei Tagen sind sie vollständig geheilt. Danke meinem Vater, dass er einen Zauber auf mich gelegt hat, der meine Zauberei dem Ministerium unkenntlich macht"_ flüsterte er Harry zu.

Nachdem Draco den Zauber ausgesprochen hatte, merkte man wie sich Harry's Zustand besserte. Er atmete leichter und hörte auf zu Stöhnen. Draco nahm ihn vorsichtig hoch und legte ihn in sein Bett, deckte ihn zu und gab ihm einen Kuss auf seine Stirn, legte diese frei und blickte direkt in die berühmte blitzförmige Narbe.

_"Du bist also der Grund für sein Leid und meinen Kummer", _sagte er, strich über sie und ging hinaus in den Hausflur.

* * *

Draco ging direkt in das Zimmer in dem er Harry's Onkel vermutete.

_-Dieser kleine Bastard von einem Muggel! Einen Crucio müsste man ihm auf den Hals hetzen oder am besten gleich töten.-_

Solche und noch ein paar andere Foltermethoden, gingen ihm durch den Kopf, als er das Zimmer betrat.

Zielstrebig auf Vernon Dursley zu, zog er den schlafenden Mann an seinem Kragen hoch und schlug ihm in sein Gesicht. Dieser wachte auf und fing an sich aus der misslichen Lage befreien zu wollen, was ihm aber nicht gelang. Draco war 1. zwanzig cm größer 2. sehr wütend und somit stärker und 3. steigerte sich seine Wut mit jeder Minute die verging. Er schaute den ziemlich dicken, nun etwas nervös werdenden Mann zornig an und fing an ihm bedrohlich leise etwas zu füstern.

_"Solltest du elender, stinkender, fetter, kleiner Muggel es noch einmal wagen, Harry anzufassen, dann wirst du dir wünschen das ich dir deine Hände am heutigen Tag gebrochen hätte."  
_  
_"D..D...Du, kannst mir gar nichts antun. Ich weiß ganz genau, dass ihr kleinen abnormalen Wichte nicht außerhalb dieser Schule zaubern dürft...also l...la...lass mich jetzt sofort los oder Harry sieht morgen zum letzten Mal das Tagesli..", _sagte Vernon, konnte aber nicht fertig reden, da die Hand an seinem Hals nun um seinem Hals lag.

_"Wage es nie mehr seinen Namen in deinen kleinen dreckigen Mund zu nehmen du Muggel. Wenn ich eines mehr hasse als Muggel, dann sind das Muggel, die einem geliebten Menschen schaden und bei Merlin, sehr viele geliebte Menschen habe ich nicht. __Und zaubern kann ich sehr wohl, du wirst auch gleich eine Kostprobe meines Könnens bekommen."_

Damit sprach er einen Crucio aus, sehr schwach zwar, aber genug um ihm einige Schmerzen zu bereiten.

_"So ich hoffe, dass war dir eine Lehre, sollte ich nochmals in Erfahrung bringen, dass Harry halbtot in seinem Zimmer liegt, dann wird dir schlimmeres als dieser Fluch bevorstehen. Verstanden!"  
_  
Draco hatte während er mit ihm geredet hatte, Harry's Onkel zurück auf sein Bett geworfen und ging wieder in Richtung Tür, drehte sich um und erwartete eine Antwort.

Und diese kam dann auch, zaghaft aber sie kam.

_"J..ja. Ich werde den Jungen nicht mehr anfassen, keiner aus meiner F...Familie."_

Draco nickte und ging hinaus, schaute nochmal zu Harry und machte sich dann auf den Weg zum Kamin...

Wieder Zuhause, begegnete Draco seinem Vater. Dieser wollte wissen wo sich sein Sohn rumtreibt und warum er zu so später Stunde das Flohpulver klaut und anscheinend auch gleich benutzt.

_"Es tut mir leid. Ich hatte meine Gründe und gewisse Dinge mit einem kleinen Drecksmuggel zu erledigen. Es wird nicht mehr vorkommen Vater."_ sagte er und ging zu seinem Zimmer, als er seine Tür öffnete begann sein Vater.

_"Nein. Nicht doch Draco. Das hört sich gut an. Sehr gut sogar. Du hast einen Muggel gequält und ihm Schmerzen zugefügt hoffe ich?"_ fragte er Draco. Dieser nickte nur.

_"Nun, unter diesen Umständen sei dir dein Vorgehen verziehen. Du hättest aber zu mir kommen können, ich hätte dir nur zu gerne geholfen, mein Sohn."_ Mit diesen Worten und sichtlich stolz, ging er zurück zu seiner Frau.

Draco zog sich seine Sachen aus und ging erstmal duschen. Seine Gedanken blieben bei Harry und er hofft innständig, dass seine Aktion etwas gebracht hatte.

_-Ja, Vater. Du hättest mir sicherlich geholfen, Harry zu versorgen und seinem Onkel die gerechte Strafe zukommen zu lassen. Sicherlich~-_

Dachte er und ließ sich in der Dusche hinabgleiten und das Wasser prasselte weiter unbedacht auf ihn hinab.

* * *

Nun ging auch dieser Tag zu Ende. Die Nacht brach herein. Man merkte nichts mehr von der Schwüle und Hitze des Tages. Sie war kühl und erfrischend. Der Sturm der drohte heranzubrechen, verlor sich in den Wipfeln der Bäume und wurde von der sterneklaren Nacht  
verschlungen. Und der Mond der über England schwebte, wachte über jegliche Aktion der Menschen. Der Mond der Verlassenen, der Verliebten. Der Mond der Toten.

Was bringt uns die Nacht und der Tag wohl noch?

TBC


	6. Ein neues Leben und Erkenntnis

Autor: Shine21

Rating: Humor und sonst nichts besonderes!

An alle Kommischreiber: Danke! Ich freue mich, dass es euch gefällt :-) Es ist zwar kurz aber im nächsten Teil kommt dann auch endlich Draco wieder und beide treffen sich :-P

* * *

**Kapitel 6**

** "Ein neues Leben und Erkenntnis"**

**oder**

**"Ein Treffen steht bevor..."**

* * *

**ooo**

Ein neuer Morgen brach in London an. Die Sonne erstrahlte und wärmte alles mit ihren ersten Strahlen. Die Vögel zwitscherten und man sah Menschen, die sich zu ihrer Arbeit begaben.

Auch im Ligusterweg Nr.4, war diesmal kein lautes Schreien, kein Klopfen zu hören. Alles war still. Man sah eine Gestalt aus dem Haus kommen und in den Wagen steigen. Diese fuhr los und ließ alles andere hinter sich.  
In dem Haus selbst, befand sich nur noch ein Junge in seinem Bett, in seinem wohlbehütenden Traum.

Harry lag schlafend in seinem Bett. Von den Ereignissen des Vorabends, hatte er nichts mehr mitbekommen. Seine Wunden begannen sich zu heilen.

Als er aufwachte, waren seine Kopfschmerzen, die einzigen schmerzenden Überreste von der "Behandlung" seines Onkels. Er setzte sich auf und schaute sich um. Wie war er in das Bett gekommen? Hatte ihn sein Onkel nicht einfach liegen gelassen? Und selber laufen hätte er doch nach dem Vorfall vor zwei Tagen gar nicht gekonnt? Was ist nur in den zwei Tagen, in der er bewusstlos war passiert? Seine Rippen schienen fast geheilt zu sein und sein Bein tat auch nur noch etwas weh.

_-Mhmm, vielleicht war es doch kein Traum und Draco war bei mir und hat mir diese sanften Worte geflüstert.-  
_  
Harry, nahm sich seine Brille, die zu seiner Verwunderung ganz war, zog sich neue Sachen an, warf die blutdurchtränkte Kleidung weg, wusch sich und ging hinunter in die Küche.

Dort angelangt, blieb ihm erst einmal die Luft weg.

_-Was ist bloß los? Bin ich in einer anderen Familie oder doch schon Tod?-_

Vor ihm auf dem Küchentisch, stand ein ziemlich großes Frühstück für ihn. Eier mit Speck, Orangensaft, Cornflakes mit Milch...und ein Zettel.

Harry ging zu dem Essen, setzte sich hin und nahm den Zettel in die Hand.

_**Harry,**_

es freut mich, dass du wieder so zu Kräften gekommen bist, dass du nach unten kommen kannst.

Ich habe heute das Frühstück gemacht, da ich dich nicht wecken wollte. Sei dir gewiss, dass du keine schweren Arbeiten mehr erledigen musst und wenn deine Tante und Dudley wieder kommen, werde ich ihnen davon berichten. Auf dem Kamin liegen 50 Dollar, gehe dir doch ein paar neue Sachen kaufen nachdem die alten durch diesen misslichen Zwischenfall kaputt gegangen sind. Es ist ein Brief für dich gekommen, von dieser Hogwarts Schule. Er liegt auch auf dem Kamin. Solltest du irgendwann in die Innenstadt fahren müssen, brauchst du nur Bescheid zu sagen.

Dein Onkel,

Vernon

Als Harry die Nachricht von seinem Onkel gelesen hatte, fing er erst einmal an zu lachen.

_-Was ist den jetzt los? Hat er irgendwelche Drogen genommen oder ist das nur ein kranker Scherz von ihm? Na ja, essen werde ich trotzdem. Wenn es schon ein Scherz ist, dann soll er mich später wenigsten mit vollem Magen zusammenschlagen.-_

Dachte er und machte sich daran, alles aufzuessen.

Mit vollem Magen ging er dann in das Wohnzimmer und schaute am Kamin nach. Tatsächlich lagen dort eine fünfzig Dollar Note und ein Brief aus Hogwarts. Harry nahm beides an sich und setzte sich auf die Couch, öffnete den Brief und fing an ihn zu lesen.

Es war nichts neues in dem Brief. Er war genauso wie all die anderen, die er aus Hogwarts bekommen hatte. Er beinhaltete den neuen Stundenplan, eine Einkaufsliste und die Neuigkeit, dass neue Vertrauensschüler für die jeweiligen Häuser gewählt wurden. Harry war nur froh, dass er es scheinbar nicht war, dies würde eine Sorge weniger bedeuten. Für Slytherin, war es bestimmt Draco, für Gryffindor, kam nur Mione in Frage und bei den anderen Häusern war es für ihn eigentlich Nebensache. Hinzu kam und das wiederum freute ihn, dass er der neue Kapitän der Quidditsch Mannschaft ist. Wie sehr er sich schon freute, endlich wieder auf seinem Besen sitzen zu können und durch die Luft zu fliegen.

Er ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen und sah dabei eher zufällig in den Kamin. Plötzlich stand er auf, kniete sich vor diesen und entdeckte dort etwas. Etwas grünes lag dort, ein grünes Pulver, es sah fast so aus als wäre es Flohpulver.

_-Aber wenn es wirklich Flohpulver ist, dann war Draco gestern wirklich bei mir und hat meine Wunden geheilt und mich in mein Bett gebracht. Was wäre, wenn er Onkel Vernon einen Besuch abgestattet hat. Nein, das kann nicht sein! Er darf doch gar nicht zaubern.  
Vielleicht sollte ich mir keine Gedanken darüber machen. Es scheint ja so, als ob es was genützt hat und Onkel Vernon ist jetzt immerhin zahm wie ein Reh. Ich sollte das ausnutzen, abwarten bis ich Draco sehe und ihn dann einfach fragen.-  
_  
Dachte er, räumte das Geschirr weg und ging hinaus.

Harry beschloss zum hiesigen Einkaufszentrum zu laufen. Er kam viel zu wenig raus und er erinnerte sich kaum noch, wann er das letzte Mal in einem Einkaufszentrum war.

Harry schaute sich um, bummelte und machte all dies, was ein normaler Junge eigentlich machen sollte. Dann blieb er stehen und schaute sich ein Geschäft besonders gut an. Es war ein Geschäft für Junge Mode, er ging hinein probierte ein paar Hemden und Hosen an und entschied sich letztendlich für eine schwarze enganliegende Jeans und ein blaues Hemd. Er machte sich daraufhin auf den Rückweg und blieb aber stehen, als er durch einen Park kam. Lauter verliebte Pärchen sammelten sich auf den Bänken und auf der Wiese. Ein Gefühl der Sehnsucht kam in ihm auf. Wenn es wirklich Draco war, der ihn sprichwörtlich sein Leben gerettet hatte, sollte er ihm dann nicht eine Chance geben und seine Liebe erwiedern? Vielleicht sehnt er sich doch nach Draco und seiner Liebe? Er müsse darüber erst nochmal nachdenken und sehen was noch kommen mag. Dachte er, ließ die Verliebten und den Park hinter sich und machte sich nun endgültig auf den Rückweg.

_"Vielleicht muss ich einmal in den ganzen Jahren, keine Angst haben zu den Dursleys zurückzukommen.", _flüsterte er.

* * *

**Einen Monat später**

* * *

****  
_"Onkel Vernon. Kannst du mich heute nach London fahren? Wir haben heute Schulanfang"_

Fragte ein immer noch etwas scheuer Harry Potter seinen Onkel, als dieser gerade beim Frühstücken war.

Sein Onkel schaute ihn an. Anfangs verfinsterte sich seine Miene, dies änderte sich jedoch schlagartig, als das Thema "Schule" angesprochen wurde. Er sah Harry auf einmal freundlich an.

_"Aber sicher fahre ich dich nach London. Wir fahren gleich nachdem ich gegessen habe. Du kannst dich schon mal fertig machen. Dudley! Hilf' Harry seinen Koffer nach unten tragen!", _sprachs und wies seinen nun etwas verblüfften Sohn an Harry zu helfen. Dieser wollte gerade etwas dagegen sagen, als sein Vater ihm auch schon einen bösen Blick zuwarf und ihm nichts anderes übrig blieb, als sich seinem Vater zu beugen. Er ging wütend hoch, nahm Harry's Koffer und brachte ihn zum Auto.

Harry selbst war verblüfft, nicht nur, dass sich sein Onkel immens verändert hatte, nein auch der Rest der Familie war handzahm und beinahe zu freundlich zu ihm. Zwar ließ es sich Dudley nicht nehmen, ihn noch zu sticheln, aber es blieb dabei.

Er ging schon zum Auto, setzte sich hin und beschloss dort auf seinen Onkel zu warten.

Gestern war Harry endlich sechzehn geworden und es war sein erster Geburtstag, den er nicht alleine um zwölf Uhr Nachts feiern musste. Sein Onkel war zwar nach dem Vorfall vor einem Monat wie verzaubert, es schien ihm so als wäre seine ganze "Familie" geklont worden. Sie weckten ihn am Morgen und seine Tante hatte ihm eine Torte gebacken. So geheuer, war es ihm zwar nicht-aber was solls.

Nun war es wohl soweit. Bald würde er Draco und seine Freunde sehen, dachte er und merkte nicht, völlig in Gedanken versunken, dass das Auto in Bewegung gesetzt wurde.

**TBC  
**

Achja und wer sich fragt, was mit den Dursleys los ist. Ich habe sie kurzerhand gegen ein paar Aliens ausgetauscht ;-)


	7. Das Treffen und das Geschenk oder kann u...

Autor: Shine21

Disclaimer: wie immer

Rating: Romantik, Humor

* * *

**Kapitel 7**

**"Das Treffen und das Geschenk" oder "Kann und darf es Liebe sein?"**

* * *

Harry befand sich vor dem Pub, dem _"Tropfender Kessel"_, ging mit seinem Koffer hinein und verließ diesen auch gleich wieder durch den Hintereingang. Er zauberte seinen Koffer klein, nahm seinen Zauberstab zur Hand und tippte damit auf ein paar Steine an der Wand, als sich diese dann auch öffnete und den Durchgang zur Winkelgasse freigab. Die berühmte Winkelgasse, Treffpunkt für Zauberer und Hexen aus ganz London. Sobald man sie betrat, sah man alle möglichen Leute, die sich lauthals unterhielten. Die Geschäfte, waren in einem altmodischen Stil und ab und zu sah man eine merkwürdig aussehende Gestalt, einem Gnom o.ä. gleich vorbei laufen.

Hier fühlte sich Harry wohl, er war einer von ihnen und keiner machte ihn zu einem Außenseiter aufgrund seiner Fähigkeiten.

Harry machte sich auf den Weg zu der Gringotts Bank, holte sich dort etwas Geld und besorgte dann seine Bücher für die Schule. Vollbepackt mit Tüten, blieb er dann vor einem Geschäft stehen.

_-Mhm, das wäre doch was für Draco und genügend Gallonen dafür habe ich auch noch übrig. Das ist das perfekte Geschenk für ihn, er war der Einzige der...-_

Dachte er und ging auch schon hinein, holte das Geschenk und verließ das Geschäft dann wieder.

Als er draußen war, legten sich plötzlich zwei Arme um ihn und zogen ihn in eine dunkle verlassene Gasse. Harry erschrak, ließ seine Tüten fallen, drehte sich um und blickte in zwei wunderschöne eisgraue Augen, die ihn überglücklich anstrahlten.

_"Draco?"_

Der Angesprochene ließ von Harry ab und grinsten nun vor sich hin.

_"Harry! Schön dich endlich zu sehen. Ich habe meine Eltern den ganzen Tag genervt, dass wir schneller herkommen. Wie geht es dir? Ich hoffe doch gut! Oh! Du hast meine Kette an. Wie schön! Soll ich dir tragen helfen? Nein! Besser nicht. Ach, ich rede zuviel. Nicht?"_

Harry sah Draco die ganze Zeit nur sprachlos an und wagte ihn gar nicht zu unterbrechen.

Er hatte das alles gesagt ohne auch nur einmal Luft zu holen. Wie war das überhaupt möglich?

_"Nein, nein. Ich wollte sie sowieso gerade klein zaubern"_ Er tat dies und widmete sich wieder Draco_._

_"Du hast mich eben nur fast zu Tode erschreckt. Ich dachte, mir bleibt mein Herz stehen"_ grinste nun auch Harry.

_"Ich freue mich auch dich endlich zu sehen. Mir geht es sehr gut, mein Schutzengel war vor einem Monat bei mir und hat mir das Leben gerettet. Weißt du etwas davon?"_ fragte er Draco und sah wie sich dessen Gesicht plötzlich verlegen rot färbte.

_"Ich weiß nicht was du meinst. Dann hast du wohl Glück gehabt. Nicht? Ähm...ich muss dir ja noch was wichtiges erzählen. Ich bin Haussprecher und bekomme jetzt mein eigenes Zimmer. Du weißt doch was das heißt? Wir können uns abends dort treffen und reden ohne, dass irgendjemand etwas bemerkt. Du hast doch außerdem diesen Tarnumhang, den könntest du auch benutzen. Toll. Oder?"_

_"Ja, wirklich wunderbar."_ sagte Harry eher enttäuscht über Dracos Ausweichen seiner Frage.

_"Das hört sich wirklich gut an. Ich versuche dann jeden Abend zu dir zu kommen."_

_"Ja. Äh, meine Eltern suchen mich bestimmt schon. Ich muss wieder los. Außerdem habe ich deine Freunde schon gesehen und na ja... Also, wir sehen uns."_ Damit beugte er sich zu Harry hinunter und küsste ihn auf seine Stirn.

Harry war es in diesem Moment als erlebe er ein Déjà Vu. Augenblicklich zog er Draco, der gerade gehen wollte zu sich, stellte sich auf seine Fußspitzen und legte ihm eine Kette mit einem silbernen Drachen und Augen aus Aquamarin um den Hals.

_"Für meinen Schutzengel. Auch wenn du es abstreitest..."_, flüsterte er in Dracos Ohr und ging vor Draco in die Menschenmenge hinaus.

Draco währenddessen, war perplex von der Reaktion Harry's.

_-Woher wusste er, dass Ich ihm geholfen habe? Dieser Muggel hat bestimmt nichts gesagt. Mist, ich wollte ihm doch nichts davon sagen. Jetzt denkt er bestimmt, dass er in meiner Schuld steht. __Aber einen Moment Mal. Er hat mir diese Kette geschenkt, zum Dank. Aber was ist, wenn er selbst anfängt Gefühle für mich zu entwickeln?-_

Freudenstrahlend ging auch Draco hinaus in die Menge.

* * *

_"Harry. HARRY..."_

Der Angesprochene blieb stehen, drehte sich um und sah zwei bekannte Personen auf sich zu kommen. Eine davon mit feuerroten kurzen Haaren, kam direkt auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn.

_"Harry, Kumpel. Wo warst du denn? Herm und ich haben dich überall gesucht. Wie geht es dir? Du bist der neue Kapitän. Wie findest du das? Das ist doch Toll. Oder?_

_Es tut uns wirklich leid, dass wir dir keine Briefe geschrieben haben. Ich war mit meinen Eltern bei Charlie in Ägypten, mein Vater hatte sein Jubiläum und da hat uns das Ministerium diese Reise spendiert. Und Herm.."_ Doch da wurde der rothaarige Junge auch schon unterbrochen. Es war das braunhaarige Mädchen, welches die ganze Zeit still neben ihm stand.

_"Ron! Ich kann selber reden und hör auf Harry so mit Fragen zu überhäufen."_ sagte sie, drehte sich zu Harry und umarmte ihn herzlich.

_"Ich hoffe du bist nicht sauer auf uns, weil wir dir nicht geschrieben haben. Ich gebe zu, dass wir zu sehr mit uns selbst beschäftigt waren. Hier, das ist für dich zu deinem Geburtstag. Es ist aus Ägypten. Verzeihst du uns nochmal?"_ fragte sie Harry und schaute dabei verlegen auf den Boden.

Was soll er den großartig dazu sagen. Seine Freunde melden sich die ganzen Ferien über nicht bei ihm. Als es ihm dreckig geht sind sie nicht für ihn da und der Einzige, der ihm hilft ist ausgerechnet Draco.

_"Ich.. Ich, weiß nicht. Danke für das Geschenk, aber ich bin der Meinung ihr hättet euch ruhig mal melden können und außerdem ist in letzter Zeit ziemlich viel bei mir passiert. Dennoch gibt es nichts zu verzeihen. Ich bin nicht nachtragend, was vergangen ist, ist vergangen und ist nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen. Also, lasst uns die ganze Sache einfach vergessen. __Übrigens Herm, herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deinem Posten als Vertrauensschülerin von Gryffindor."_sagte er und nahm sie in die Arme.

_"Woher weißt du das? Nichteinmal Ron wusste bis vor kurzem davon."_

_"Das hat mir ein Vöglein gezwitschert. Wartet ich verstaue euer Geschenk und komme mit euch zum Zug."_

Beide sahen Harry nur an, nickten und gingen dann gemeinsam zum Gleis 9 3/4...

Die drei fanden auch schnell ein leeres Abteil in das sie sich auch gleich reinsetzten.

Ron erzählte von Ägypten und seinen Erlebnissen und Hermine berichtigte ihn andauernd.

Nach einiger Zeit musste Harry zwangsläufig anfangen zu lachen. Diese Szene, die sich vor ihm bot war einfach zu komisch. Die zwei führten sich auf wie ein altes Ehepaar. Auch wenn sie es versuchten zu verheimlichen, ihm konnten sie nichts vormachen. Die beiden waren ein Paar, dass war so klar wie der Himmel über ihnen.

Hermine und Ron schauten Harry an und waren froh, dass er wieder so unbeschwert lachen konnte.

_-Irgendetwas ist in den Ferien passiert. Ich werde schon herauskriegen was!-_

Dachte sich Hermine.

Plötzlich ging die Tür des Abteil auf und drei Gestalten standen im Eingang.

_"Oh! Was haben wir denn hier schönes? Sankt Potter, das Schlammblut und ein Wiesel. Eine fröhliche Runde, wie ich dem Lachen entnehmen konnte. Ist es nicht wunderbar gleich am Anfang, so einer Loosergruppe zu begegnen? Grabbe. Goyle?"_

Die beiden nickten nur und lachten dumm.

_"Malfoy! Wenn du nicht sofort abzischst, dann garantiere ich für nichts. Du kleines schmieriges Frettchen..."_ spie ein rotangelaufener Ron Weasley heraus und wurde bevor er sich auf Draco Malfoy stürzen konnte von Harry aufgehalten.

"Ron, lass ihn doch. Ignoriere ihn einfach" meldete sich nun auch Hermine zu Wort.

_"Ja! hör auf deine kleine Schlammblutfreundin. Sie hat wohl den dominanten Part in eurer abartigen Beziehung. Nicht?"_ Das hätte er nicht sagen dürfen. Denn jetzt stand Harry vor ihm und war ihm bedrohlich nah, fasste Draco an den Kragen und zischte.

_"Nenne sie noch einmal Schlammblut oder beleidige die beiden nochmal, dann war es das Letzte, was du gesagt hast."_

Draco's Hand war die ganze Zeit an der Kette, die um seinen Hals hing und seine Finger spielten nervös an deren Anhänger. Als Harry ihn am Kragen fasste, ließ er ihn los und sah in irritiert an. Völlig verblüfft und sprachlos wies er, Grabbe und Goyle an ihm zu folgen und verließ das Abteil.

Ron war ebenfalls sprachlos, Hermine wollte gerade ansetzen etwas zu sagen ließ es aber, da sie genau wusste, dass es momentan wohl nichts bringen würde.

Harry setzte sich auf seinen Platz und verbrachte den Rest der Fahrt ohne ein einziges Wort zu sagen.

_-Warum hat er so reagiert? Draco hätte nicht so etwas sagen dürfen. Was war nur los? Man hat genau gemerkt, dass Draco jedes einzelne Wort über Ron und Hermine so gemeint hat. Ich muss ihn heute Abend zur Rede stellen.-._

Das waren seine letzten Gedanken, da fing deutlich an seine Müdigkeit vor seiner Wut zu dominieren.

TBC

Wieder nur kurz, aber dafür haben sich die beiden endlich getroffen viele sagen mir, die FF sei süß. Wird wohl Zeit, dass ich die beiden mal leiden lasse ;-P Aber dass mache ich schon nicht...noch nicht Ich finde es auf jeden Fall Toll, dass sie den Eindruck macht, sie sei süß


	8. Das Treffen am Abend und andere Probleme

Autor:Shine21

Disclaimer: wie die Kapitel vorher:-)

Rating: Nichts besonderes

Danke an alle Kommischreiber;-)

floppy: Klar haben die Pfund ;-) Habe es grad gesehen...naja war wohl der kleine miese Fehlerteufel unterwegs:-P Freue mich, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt.

* * *

**Kapitel 8**

**"Das Treffen am Abend und andere Probleme" **

**oder **

**"Das verspätete Geburtstagsgeschenk"**

* * *

Harry, Hermine und Ron, saßen gerade in ihrer Kutsche als sie auch schon vor den Toren Hogwarts ankamen. Die Schüler, der höheren Jahrgänge, stiegen heraus und machten sich auf, zu ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen. Nur die Vertrauensschüler, versammelten sich am Eingang um alles weitere für den Abend zu besprechen.

In dem Moment, als Hermine sich auf den Weg machen wollte bemerkte sie, Draco Malfoy, der jemanden zu suchen schien. Dieser ging gerade auf Harry zu, blieb aber stehen, als er Hermine sah.

_"Hey, Granger! Mach mal hinne-wir können nicht ohne dich anfangen"_ rief er ihr zu, ging an Harry vorbei und in einen Raum, indem die anderen schon warteten.

_-Irgendetwas stimmt hier mit Harry und Malfoy aber ganz und gar nicht! Ich werde schon herausfinden, was in den Ferien passiert ist.-_

Nach dem Essen und der Sortierung, der Erstklässler, nahm Hermine Harry beiseite.

_"Ich weiß ganz genau, dass in den Ferien irgendetwas passiert ist, Harry! Du musst mir nichts sagen, Geheimnisse sind dafür da, dass sie geheim bleiben, aber du sollst wissen, dass ich immer für dich da bin. Wenn du irgendwelche Probleme hast oder du mir doch alles sagen willst, dann weißt du wo du mich findest"_ sagte sie leise, gab ihm einen freundschaftlichen Kuss auf die Wange und ging.

_"Hey Harry! Was war das denn eben? Is' was los?"_meldete sich nun auch Ron zu Wort, der das alles stillschweigend beobachtet hatte.

_"Nein! Alles Ok. Hey Ron! Ich nehme dir deine Freundin schon nicht weg!"_ grinste Harry und knuffte ihn die Seite.

_"Äh...ich...wir...ich meine. Wie kommst du denn darauf?"_stotterte ein sichtlich nervöser und rotwerdender Ron Weasley.

_"Stimmt es etwa nicht? Komm' wir gehen nach oben. Ich muss nachher noch etwas erledigen."_erwiderte Harry lachend und ließ einen ziemlich verwirrten, roten Ron zurück.

Am späten Abend, ging Harry mit seinem Tarnumhang zu den Jungentoiletten, zog sich den Umhang an und machte sich auf den Weg zu Draco's Zimmer.

Dort angekommen, klopfte er an und schaute sich vorsorglich noch einmal um, ob auch keiner in der Nähe war. Es wäre schon ziemlich seltsam, wenn jemand vorbeigekommen wäre und ein Klopfen gehört, aber den Urheber nicht gesehen hätte.

Die Tür öffnete sich kurz darauf und Harry blickte hoch in ein erstauntes Gesicht Draco Malfoy's.

_"Wer ist da?"_ Draco schaute sich um. Da er keinen sah, wollte er die Tür schließen, hielt aber inne, als er ein Flüstern hörte.

_"Ich bin's, Harry! Draco, geh' mal zur Seite und lass mich rein!"_

Draco ging zur Seite und spürte nur einen leichten Windhauch. Dann machte er die Tür zu und entdeckte Harry, der unter seinem Tarnumhang zum Vorschein kam. Mhmm, das Zimmer sah nicht schlecht aus. Es war groß, in den Farben der Slytherin gehalten und eigentlich ganz gemütlich. In der Mitte stand ein Tisch und eine Couchgarnitur, Links war ein großes Bett und am Fenster stand ein Schreibtisch. Stellte Harry fest. Sein Blick wurde jedoch schlagartig ernster.

_"So, was war das heute früh im Zug? Was ist nur in dich gefahren? Ich habe gedacht, dass du dich wenigstens ein bisschen geändert hättest."_

Fragte Harry, Draco und setzte sich auf die Couch. Draco wurde etwas verlegen und versuchte Harry's Frage auszuweichen, indem er sich zu ihm auf die Couch setzte und ihn mit einem treuen Hundeblick ansah.

_"Draco! Das hilft dir auch nicht weiter. Ok!vielleicht ein bisschen aber auch nicht mehr."_ musste Harry grinsen und fügte dann hinzu.

_"Los rede! Oder ich gehe wieder."_

_"Ich weiß nicht was mit mir los war. Ihr saht so glücklich aus und habt gelacht, da kam es einfach so.! Vielleicht wurde ich etwas eifersüchtig."_

Draco wurde immer leiser.

_"...und als du so ausgerastet bist, habe ich gedacht du hasst mich wieder. Deine Augen haben den Hass nur so wiedergespiegelt. Ich habe gar nicht mehr damit gerechnet, dass du kommst."_ sagte er wieder etwas lauter und schaute Harry hoffnungsvoll an.

Dieser saß nur auf seinem Stuhl und wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Draco sah einfach zu süß aus. Ein 1.90m großer Junge, der ihn mit Puppyaugen ansieht und hofft, dass er ihm verzeiht. Einfach zu süß. Aber er weiß auch nicht was er will, als wäre er schizophren oder vielleicht gibt es zwei von seiner Sorte und der Böse war im Zug, der Gute sitzt jetzt bei ihm.

_-Für diese Augen bräuchte er einen Waffenschein, ich kann ihm nicht lange böse sein-_ seufzte Harry und knuffte Draco freundschaftlich in die Seite.

_"Also gut nochmal verziehen! Solltest du Hermine aber nochmal ein Schlammblut nennen, dann ist es aus mit unserer neuen Freundschaft. Verstanden!"_ und schaute ihn an.

_"Halte dich einfach etwas zurück. Mit mir kannst du machen was du willst, aber nicht mit meinen Freunden."_

Draco's Miene erhellte sich und er fing an Harry zu knuddeln und ihm seine Haare zu verwuscheln.

_"Jepp, das habe ich verstanden. Kommt nie mehr vor. Ich werde mir was einfallen lassen. Versprochen. Ähem...das was du gesagt hast. Meinst du das ernst?"_

Fragte Draco und schaute Harry mit einem dreckigen Grinsen an, dieser erwiderte den Blick und schien verwirrt zu sein.

_"Was?"_

_"Na ja, dass ich mit dir machen darf, was ich will solange ich deine Freunde in Ruhe lasse. Also wenn das stimmt, dann würde ich dafür dem Schl...der Granger die Füße küssen."_

Harry wurde rot wie eine Tomate und schaute beleidigt weg.

_"Du bist total versaut, Draco! Du weißt wie ich das gemeint habe. Überstrapazier dein Glück nicht, sonst bereust du es."_

Draco fiel plötzlich vor ihm auf die Knie und entschuldigte sich überschwänglich. Jedoch nicht ohne sein Grinsen wieder aufzulegen. Beide Jungen fingen an zu lachen und fanden sich letztendlich nebeneinander auf dem Teppich liegend wieder.

_"Meinst du das ganze funktioniert, wie wir uns das vorstellen? Was passiert wenn Snape davon Wind kriegt. Und glaubst du wirklich das die Slytherins das verstehen?"_drehte sich Harry zu Draco um und sah ihn fragend an.

_"Es wird schon alles gut gehen. Vertrau mir! Snape ist kein Problem, den pole ich so um, dass er meinem Vater nichts sagt und die Slytherin sind zwar keine Leuchten, dafür sind sie aber loyal. Blaise weiß schon davon und hat versprochen dicht zu halten. Also mach dir mal darüber keine Sorgen und sollte es ein anderer wagen, dich anzufassen, dann kriegt er es mit mir zu tun!"_

Erwiderte Draco, schaute Harry tief in seine Augen und streichelte ihm über seine Wange.

Dieser wurde nun zu zweiten Mal knallrot, stand aufeinmal auf und stammelte etwas von _"Oh schon so spät!"_ und "Ron fragt sich sicherlich schon wo ich bleibe" etc. und ging Richtung Tür.

Draco sah das kommen und sprang auch auf, kramte in seiner Hosentasche, stellte sich hinter Harry und legte ihm eine Kette um. Sie war silbern und hatte einen weißgoldenen Löwenanhänger mit smaragdenen Augen

_,,Happy Birthday! Nachträglich. Ich hoffe sie gefällt dir und jetzt sind wir quitt!"_

Grinste er und ließ einen verdatterten Harry an der Tür stehen. Der stammelte nur ein _"Danke"_, zog sich seinen Tarnumhang über und ging hinaus.

* * *

**In den Gängen von Hogwarts**

* * *

_-Was war nur mit mir los? Ich hätte doch gar nicht so reagieren müssen. Verdammt! Warum musste er mich mit seinen wunderschönen Augen. Mist verfluchter, was denke ich da? und seine warme Hand auf meiner Wange-Nicht schon wieder. Ich muss damit aufhören! Er ist nur ein Freund! Nun meldete sich Harry's Gewissen zu Wort.-_

_*Jaja. Nur ein Freund. Bis vor kurzem wart ihr noch Feinde. Gestehe es dir ein. Du bist v.e.r.l.i.e.b.t. in ihn und hast Angst seine Gefühle zu erwiedern und vielleicht verletzt zu werden. __Riskiere es einfach, dafür ist die Liebe doch da! Entweder man risikiert es und man trifft die große Liebe oder nicht und ist sein Leben lang allein, aber unverletzt. Du hast die Wahl*_

_-Scheiss Gewissen, meldet sich die ganze Zeit nicht und plötzlich! Ich habe keine Ahnung was ich fühle. Ich wurde sooft verletzt, habe ich es nicht mal verdient glücklich zu sein?-_

Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, wartete auch schon Hermine auf ihn. Sie sah das etwas nicht stimmte, ging auf ihn zu und nahm ihn in den Arm. Harry noch völlig überwältigt von seinen Gefühlen, Ängsten und Gedanken über Draco, stammelte etwas von _"Ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll und es tut mir leid_" und legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter.

Dann zog sie ihn zu ihrem Zimmer und setzte ihn auf die Couch.

_"So, jetzt fang an zu erzählen. 1. bin ich sowieso Vertrauenschülerin und 2. deine beste Freundin. Ich sehe doch genau, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Raus mit der Sprache! Harry Potter."_

Harry schaute sie an und fing dann an zu erzählen. Von dem Liebesbrief, seinem Onkel, Draco, der ihm geholfen hat und letztendlich auch davon, dass er anscheinend Gefühle für diesen kleinen Idioten entwickelt hat und sich diese nicht eingestehen will, weil er Angst davor hat. Nach dem er fertig war saß er wie ein Tropf auf der Couch und stützte sein Gesicht auf seine Hände.

Hermine hatte ihm die ganze Zeit stilschweigend zugehört. Hätte sie je geahnt, dass es Harry so schlimm geht, dann-ja was dann? Sie hätten nach ihm sehen sollen, dafür gab es keinerlei Entschuldigungen. Ausgerechnet Draco war für ihn da und gesteht ihm auch noch seine Liebe. kein Wunder, dass Harry in einer Art Gefühlschaos war, dachte sie, ging zu Harry, hob seinen Kopf und schaute ihm fest in die Augen.

_"Ich verstehe dich. Du hast solche Angst verletzt zu werden und Draco's Gefühle zu erwiedern, weil du andererseits ihn nicht verletzen willst. Nicht wahr? Gib' ihm eine Chance! Du brauchst ihm ja nicht gleich um den Hals zu fallen und ihn abzuknutschen. Es reicht für's Erste, dass du ihm zu verstehen gibst, was er von dir zu erwarten hat. Wir beide werden wahrscheinlich nie die Besten Freunde, aber ich kann ihn akzeptieren, wenn er dich glücklich macht. Du hast es wirklich von allen am meisten verdient glücklich zu sein und da werden wir uns nicht dazwischen stellen. Wegen Ron brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Wenn du weißt, wie du zu Draco stehst, dann bringen wir es ihm zu zweit bei. Ok? Ich glaube es ist das Beste, wenn du einfach nach oben zu Ron gehst. Er hat sich schon gewundert, wo du bleibst."_

Nachdem sie fertig war, nahm sie ihn bei der Hand hoch und umarmte ihn nochmal fest.

Harry nickte, erwiderte die Umarmung und ging dann zur Tür hinaus in die Schlafräume.

Ron erwartete ihn schon bombardierte ihn mit Fragen, ließ sich aber mit der Begründung, dass er müde sei zufrieden stellen und legte sich in sein Bett. Harry tat es ihm gleich.

In der Nacht dachte er noch über Hermines Worte nach.

_-Ich sollte vielleicht wirklich ehrlich mit Draco sein. Er hat mir geholfen, sein Herz ausgeschüttet. Warum sollte ich ihm dann nicht einfach vertrauen? Ich werde sehen, was der Tag mir morgen bringt!-_

Mit diesen Gedanken, schlief er dann dennoch ein.

Die Nacht war sehr ruhig. Viele würden sagen zu ruhig, aber was hat das schon zu bedeuten?Verhießen denn die regen Vortage, nicht auch eine Veränderung? Die sternenklare Nacht über die nur der Mond wacht kann demzufolge auch eine Veränderung verheißen. Oder nicht? Wir werden sehen was der neue Morgen uns bringen mag.

**TBC**

Achja falls sich jemand wundert warum Harry nun zwei Ketten hat. Nun ja, er hat eine Kette und trägt zwei Anhänger;-) Sind ja net zu schwer, oder? Ich fand die Szene halt knuffig, wie er ihm diese Kette umlegt.


	9. Dumbledore's Ankündigung

Autor: Shine21

Disclaimer: Wie immer

Rating: Romantik, Humor...

Widmung: An alle Kommischreiber Dankeeeeee. Habe das Kapitel extra nen bisserl länger gemacht;-)

* * *

**Kapitel 9**

**"Was der neue Morgen uns bringen mag" **

**oder **

**"Dumbledores Ankündigung"**

* * *

_"Harry! Hey, Kumpel wach endlich auf! Harry..."_

Schwach nahm der Angesprochene das Rufen seines Freundes wahr. Er öffnete langsam seine Augen, die sich dem grellen Sonnenlicht nur schwer anpassen wollten und blickte in zwei braune Augen, die ihn aufgeregt ansahen.

_"Harry, endlich bist du aufgewacht. Ich dachte schon, du wachst gar nicht mehr auf! Komm! Wir müssen nach unten, sonst verpassen wir noch das Frühstück."_

Ron zog ihm seine Bettdecke weg und drängte ihn, sich fertig zu machen. Harry stand auf, gähnte und suchte sich seine Sachen zusammen.

_-Was mir der neue Tag bringen mag. Mal sehen!-_

Damit zog er sich an und ging zu Ron, der schon an der Tür auf ihn wartete.

_"Was hast du denn da? Ist die neu? Sieht teuer aus." _

Ron deutete auf Draco's Kette um Harry's Hals.

_"Mhm, die habe ich zum Geburtstag geschenkt bekommen. Von irgendeinem anonymen "Freund". Es stand nichts dabei." _

Harry schaute seinen besten Freund nicht an, als er ihn anlog sondern ging schon zur Tür heraus.

_"Hey warte doch! Nicht so schnell. Ich dachte nur, dass sie sehr teuer aussieht und das grenzt die Zahl der anonymen Freunde doch stark ein. Oder?" _

Ron rannte Harry nach und beließ es dabei, dass dieser nicht darüber reden wollte.

_-Ich finde schon raus wer dir die Kette geschenkt hat.-_

Nach dem Frühstück, gingen alle drei zu ihrem Unterricht bei Hagrid, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Der Unterricht fand im Freien statt. Alle Schüler versammelten sich und schauten einem ziemlich aufgeregten Hagrid dabei zu, wie er auf etwas oder jemanden zu warten schien.

Plötzlich hörte man ein Rascheln und ein Pferdeähnliches Wesen kam aus dem Wald. Es war Firenze, der Zentaur, dem Harry schon in seinem ersten Jahr begegnet ist.

_-Firenze? Diesmal sind wohl Zentauren das Thema-_

Harry wollte ihn gerade begrüßen, als jemand seinen Arm nahm und in das Gebüsch zog. Keiner der Anwesenden bemerkte etwas davon. Alle waren viel zu aufgeregt und damit beschäftigt, Firenze zu bestaunen und Hagrids Geschichten zuzuhören.

Als Harry sich zu dem Unbekannten umdrehte war er nicht überrascht.

_-War ja klar! Nur er ist mutig genug, mich vor allen Leuten ins Gebüsch zu ziehen.-_

_"Draco was soll das? Wenn uns jemand gesehen hätte"_ flüsterte Harry.

_"Na und? Uns hat doch keiner gesehen. Die sind doch viel zu beschäftigt..." _

Erwiederte Draco in der selben Tonlage und grinste Harry verschmitzt an.

Draco zog Harry nah zu sich und flüsterte ihm etwas in sein Ohr.

_"Was ich jetzt alles mit dir machen könnte..."_

Harry stieß ihn von sich, so dass er auf seinen Hosenboden fiel und drehte sich beleidigt weg.

_"Du bist total versaut, Dray!"_

Draco fing an zu lachen und stand auf.

_"Jepp, das weiß ich!"_ Er ging wieder auf ihn zu.

_"Ach ja, sind wir schon bei Kosenamen? Wenn ja darf ich dich dann Harry Mäuschen, Kleiner oder Jay nennen?"_ er setzte sein typisches Malfoy Lächeln auf und sah amüsiert wie Harry rot wurde.

_"Ich...ich..ach mach doch was du willst"_ sagte Harry und wollte wieder zu den anderen gehen, als ihn Draco davon abhielt.

_"So schnell kommst du nicht davon! Ich soll machen was ich will? Ok."_

Er fasst Harry an den Schultern, beugte sich leicht zu ihm herunter und gab ihm einen Kuss.

Dann ließ er von ihm ab und ging nach draußen.

_"Wir sehen uns, Jay!"_

Das Einzige was Harry entfernt wahrnahm war das Rufen seiner Freunde, die schon nach ihm suchten.

_-Er hat micht nicht geküsst! Das war nur Einbildung. Mist das war keine Einbildung, er hat mich geküsst und er hat mir auf die Lippe gebissen! Argh...Toll! Richtig toll, jetzt sind all meine guten Vorsätze für'n Arsch.-_

_"Harry! Da bist du ja"_ Ron ging zu seinem Freund und zog ihn aus dem Gebüsch.

_"Herm, hier ist er! Malfoy hat Recht gehabt"_

Die Angesprochene ging auf Harry zu und nahm ihn zu sich.

_"Harry! Na wie war's?"_ flüsterte sie ihm zu. Harry sah sie nur verwirrt an.

_"Na mit Malfoy? Ich habe gesehen wie er vorhin aus dem Gebüsch kam.."_ Sie grinste ihn an und erwartete eine Antwort.

_" I..ich weiß nicht..Ähem, er wollte nur reden."_

_"Ach ja nur reden. Dabei hast du dir wohl aus Versehen auf die Lippe gebissen und er steht ziemlich vergnügt bei seinen Freunden?"_ Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und gerade als Harry etwas erwidern wollte, rief Hagrid die beiden.

_"Harry, Hermine kommt mal her!"_

* * *

**Zaubertränkeunterricht**

* * *

Nach dieser doch für Draco sehr belustigenden Stunde war der nächste Unterricht Zaubertränke bei Prof. Snape.

_-Nicht nur, dass mich Dray die ganze Zeit anstarrt, als hätte ich nen Pickel auf der Nase. Nein, jetzt nervt Snape wieder rum und lässt mich nicht in Ruhe. Potter hier, Potter dort. Mal sehen wieviel Punkte er mir diesmal abzieht. Autsch was war das gerade?-_

_"Was soll das?"_ schrie Harry als ihm etwas an den Kopf flog, das sich als ein Papierknöllchen herausstellte. Er wandte sich nach hinten und sah einen grinsenden Draco Malfoy, der ihm süffisant zuwinkte.

_Idiot! Wo ist das Teil bloss hingeflogen?_

Er bückte sich und suchte unter seinem Pult nach dem Knöllchen, das zuvor seinen Kopf getroffen hatte.

_"Was sollte das eben? Sind sie noch bei Trost meinen Unterricht zu stören. Kann ich ihnen vielleicht bei irgendetwas helfen?"_

Harry erschrak so sehr, dass er mit dem Kopf gegen den Tisch stieß. Er schaute auf und direkt in das erboste Gesicht seines 'Lieblingslehrers' Prof. Snape.

_"N...Nein, ich habe nur etwas fallen gelassen..."_

"20 Punkte Abzug und nachher dürfen Sie wieder hierherkommen. Nachsitzen, Potter. Das nächste Mal sind sie hoffentlich etwas ruhiger." sagte Snape, ging die Reihe entlang und wollte seinen Unterricht fortsetzen, als er plötzlich auf dem Boden lag. Er war über irgendetwas gestolpert.

_"Wer oder was war das eben?" _er stand auf und schaute sich in der Menge um.

"Wen sich keiner meldet, dürfen alle nachsitzen und es wird eine noch größere Strafe mitsichziehen." Dann drehte er sich um und sah Harry wieder an.

_"Potter, geben sie es zu! Sie waren es. Ich hätte sie wahrlich für klüger gehalten. Das wird noch ernste Konsequenzen mitsichziehen. Sie kommen sofort mit zu Direktor Dumbledore."_

Harry wollte sich verteidigen, hielt es dann aber für klüger es nicht zu tun, da es sowieso nichts nützen würde. Snape nahm ihn am Arm und zog ihn hoch. Plötzlich wurde es still und alle Augen waren auf eine Person gerichtet, die aufstand um etwas zu sagen.

_"Es war nicht Potter sondern Ich, Prof. Snape." _

Draco war aufgestanden und verteidigte Harry. Ron wurde blass und Hermine schaute ihn nur verblüfft an. Die anderen Slytherin, die zuerst vor Schadenfreude lachten und sich über Harry lustig machten, waren sprachlos und schauten Draco nur fassungslos an. Nur Blaise schüttelte den Kopf und sah zu seinem besten Freund.

Professor Snape ließ Harry, der ebenso fassungslos wie die anderen war, los und ging auf Draco zu.

_"Wie war das? Haben Sie gerade etwas gesagt, Mr. Malfoy?"_ Snape wollte gerade wieder zurückgehen, als Draco etwas erwiderte.

_"Ja! Ich habe Potter beworfen und ihn gestört, den Rest kennen Sie, Prof. Snape. Es wäre ungerecht, ihn dafür zu bestrafen."_ Draco schaute ihn fest an und blieb stehen.

Professor Snape wurde immer blasser und er glaubte nicht, was er gerade gehört hatte.

_-Ein Malfoy, der einen Potter verteidigt! Sind die denn alle verrückt geworden?-_

_"Ich weiß nicht was hier gespielt wird. Aber wenn sie es unbedingt wollen, können Sie Mr. Potter gerne beim Nachsitzen Gesellschaft leisten, Mr. Malfoy."_

Damit beendete er das Thema und führte seinen Unterricht weiter. Harry, schaute nach hinten zu Draco, der sich wieder hingesetzt hatte und sich die Fragen seiner Mitschüler anhören durfte. In diesem Moment drehte auch Draco seinen Kopf zu Harry. Er lächelte ihn an und zwinkerte ihm zu, dann widmete er sich den anderen Slytherins. Hochrot drehte sich Harry wieder um und versuchte sich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren.

Nach einer endlos scheinenden Schulstunde, waren alle Schüler auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen.

_"Hey, Harry. Diesmal waren es nur dreißig Punkte, die dir Snape abgezogen hat. Ach ja, weißt du was mit Malfoy los war?"_

Harry der noch völlig in Gedanken versunken war, merkte zuerst nicht wie Ron mit ihm redete.

_"Was? Ach das! Nein, ich weiß nicht wieso er mir geholfen hat. Vielleicht hat er nachher was vor..."_

_"Kumpel, du musst nachher unbedingt aufpassen. Bei dem Frettchen weiß man nie..."_ warnte ihn Ron und ging in den großen Essenssaal.

Hermine nahm Harry bei Seite und flüsterte ihm etwas in sein Ohr.

_"Wer muss hier wohl mehr aufpassen? Ich kann mir schon vorstellen, warum Malfoy extra Nachsitzen will-macht bloss nichts unanständiges." _

Harry wurde rot und fing an zu stottern.

_"Was m..meinst du? I..ich...E...er...Hermine!"_ Hermine fing an zu lachen und zog Harry zum Tisch.

* * *

**Nachsitzen kann ja solchen Spaß machen...;-P**

* * *

_"Jay! Jay, warte auf mich..."_

_-Nicht er...bitte nicht er...-_

Doch Harry's Flehen war umsonst. Kurze Zeit später stand ein keuchender Draco vor ihm.

_"Endlich bleibst du stehen. Komm wir gehen zusammen zu Snape."_ Draco nahm Harry's Hand und zog ihn regelrecht hinter sich her.

Bei Snape angekommen, wartete dieser schon auf die beiden.

_"Schön Sie hier zu sehen. Auch wenn die Tatsache, Sie hier zusammen zu sehen eher befremdlich und unheimlich für mich ist. Setzen Sie sich!"_

Harry machte sich von Draco los und ging auf seinen Platz. Draco folgte ihm und setzte sich einen Platz dahinter.

Professor Snape beobachtete die Szene, welche sich vor ihm bot und konnte darüber nur den Kopf schütteln.

_-Irgendwas läuft hier aber sowas von falsch.-_

_"Nun meine Herren. Mr. Malfoy bitte setzen sie sich an einen anderen Platz"_

Draco war immer noch zu begeistert von Harry's Hinterpartie, dass er Prof. Snape nicht hörte. Als der ihn dann nochmal darauf hinwies schaute er verwundert auf.

_"Aber Professor Snape, steht es mir nicht frei zu sitzen wo ich will?"_

_"Strapazieren Sie bitte nicht meine Geduld..."_ sagte Prof. Snape zähneknirschend.

Draco seufzte, stand auf und setzte sich noch ein paar Reihen weiter weg von Harry.

_"Nun gut, da dieses Problem nun geklärt wäre schreiben Sie mir eine Pergamentrolle voll mit diversen Zutaten zu auserwählten Tränken, die ich ihnen gleich aufzählen werde."_

_-Toll, wirklich Toll!-_

_-Klasse! Ich war so nah dran...so nah...-_

Professor Snape zählte einige Tränke auf und die beiden fingen an sie sich zu notieren und ihre Aufgabe zu erledigen. Snape beobachtete sie und ihm fiel auf, dass Draco, anstatt weiterzuschreiben immer wieder zu Harry sah und seinen Blick nicht von ihm abwenden konnte. Harry dagegen saß, vollkommen ratlos vor seiner Pergamentrolle und sah so aus als könne er nichts mit ihr anfangen.

_-Potter verhält sich wie immer. Dann muss wohl irgendetwas mit Draco nicht stimmen. Ich finde schon raus was hier gespielt wird.-_

Als das Nachsitzen zuende war und beide Jungen rausgehen wollten, hielt Professor Snape Draco davon ab, indem er ihn an seinem Arm festhielt.

_"Mr. Malfoy, Sie bleiben bitte noch hier. Sie Mr. Potter können gehen."_

Harry schaute zu Draco und sah, dass dieser sehr enttäuscht sein musste. Er stampfte enttäuscht mit seinem Fuß auf den Boden und setzte sich beleidigt hin.

_-Armer Draco, das hat er nicht verdient.-_

Als Harry den Raum verlassen hatte, stellte sich Professor Snape vor Draco, stützte seine beiden Hände am Schülerpult ab und schaute ihn fragend und besorgt an.

_"Draco! Was ist nur los mit dir? Erst verteidigst du Potter, dann kommst du mit ihm Hand in Hand zum Nachsitzen und dann lässt du ihn die ganze Zeit nicht aus den Augen. Sag' es mir!"_

Draco musste zwangsläufig lachen.

_"Ist es nicht offensichtlich...?"_

Professor Snape stand nur fassungslos vor ihm und wurde langsam aber sicher wütend.

_"Draco, die Sache ist ernster als du vielleicht denkst. Wenn dein Vater davon erfährt oder die anderen Slytherins..."_

Der Angesprochene stand auf und ging an dem Professor vorbei.

_"Onkel Severus! Ich weiß, dass das was ich tue verrückt und sogar lebensmüde ist. Aber es ist nunmal wie es ist."_

Er schaute ihn an und fuhr dann fort.

_"Ich liebe ihn. Was soll ich denn tun? Blaise weiß schon davon und er steht voll und ganz hinter mir. Wegen den anderen mache ich mir keine Sorgen die kommen nie darauf, dass ich ihn liebe. Sollte er jemals meine Liebe erwidern, dann sage ich das, was ich fühle vor versammelter Lehrer- und Schülerschaft, dann ist mir alles andere egal. Verstehst du das? Sag' es Vater, wenn es unbedingt sein muss. Aber einmal in meinem Leben, will ich das tun, was ich will und nicht dass, was mir mein Vater oder der dunkle Lord vorschreiben"_

Draco wurde traurig und sah seinen Patenonkel hoffnungsvoll an. Dieser setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl und lehnte sich zurück.

_"Die typische Malfoy Sturheit. Was soll man denn schon dagegen ausrichten? Warum ausgerechnet Potter, soviele Schüler in Hogwarts und ausgerechnet Potter musste es sein. Ich sage Lucius nichts davon. Sollte er dennoch etwas davon erfahren, dann liegt es an dir, ihm die ganze Sache zu erklären."_

Draco atmete erleichtert auf, ging auf Professor Snape zu und umarmte ihn.

_"Danke Onkel Severus! Ich werde mich ab jetzt etwas zurückhalten. Versprochen."_

Dann ging er zur Tür, drehte sich nochmal zu ihm um und machte das Victory Zeichen.

_-Oh je, diese Zuversicht wird nochmal sein Verderben sein. Ich hoffe, dass alles gut geht. Ich hoffe es innständig.-_

Als Draco den Gang entlanglief und eher beiläufig neben sich schaute, bemerkte er Harry, der an der Wand gelehnt auf jemanden zu warten schien.

_"Jay! Du hast doch nicht etwa auf mich gewartet, oder?"_ fragte er ihn erwartungsvoll.

Harry schaute auf und wurde etwas verlegen.

_"Hmm...vielleicht. Ich bin immerhin indirekt Schuld daran, dass du Nachsitzen musstest. Na ja, da habe ich gedacht..."_

Draco's Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich er beugte sich zu Harry herunter und flüsterte ihm etwas in sein Ohr.

Daraufhin wurde Harry rot wie eine Tomate und stieß Draco von sich.

_"Du bist..."_

_"Ja ja, ich weiß. Ich bin versaut."_grinste ihn Draco dreckig an.

Er ging zu Harry nahm seine Hand und zog ihn nach draußen.

_"Hey was soll das werden? Wenn uns jemand sieht?"_

_"Ach, ich will dir nur einen sehr schönen Platz zeigen, den nur Ich bis jetzt kenne..._

_Und wenn uns einer sieht, dann tu ich eben so als ob ich mich mit dir duellieren möchte und dich gerade zum Duellieren zerre-spiel einfach mit"_

_-Was soll ich da noch großartig erwidern.-_

Er ließ sich wie immer mitziehen, in der Hoffnung, dass sie keiner bemerken würde.

* * *

**Weit draußen auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts. 15 Min später**

* * *

_"Hier ist es! Noch ein kleines Stück, dann sind wir da."_

Draco schien aufgeregt zu sein. Es kam Harry so vor, als ob er nur für diesen Tag gelebt hätte.

_-Oh man, dass scheint ja ein richtiges Erlebnis für ihn zu sein.-_

Sie hielten vor einer kleinen Höhle, deren Eingang überwuchert mit Efeu war. Draco legte den Eingang frei, indem er den Efeu zur Seite zog und Harry deutete hineinzugehen. Als Draco hinterherkam, nahm er Harry wieder bei der Hand und führte ihn durch die Dunkelheit.

_-Er scheint sich hier gut auszukennen.-_

Am Ende der Höhle konnte man einen schwachen Lichststrahl erkennen. Auch vor dem Ausgang hing Efeu und Draco zog diesen wieder zur Seite, damit Harry hinausgehen konnte.

Als Harry wieder draußen war und seine Augen sich an das Licht gewöhnten war er sprachlos. Er stand auf einer wunderschönen Wiese, die mit allerei bunten und schönen Blumen bepflanzt war. Vögel zwitscherten und in der Ferne hörte man das Rauschen eines Baches oder eines Flusses. Harry ging in die Richtung aus der das Rauschen kam. Als er dort war, blickte er in eine Landschaft, wie aus einem Buch entsprungen. Es handelte sich um einen kleinen Bach an dem gerade ein Reh stand und Wasser trank. Um diesen Bach herum erstreckten sich Rosenbüsche in allen nur erdenklichen Farben.

Draco, der Harry dabei beobachtete, sah ihn vergnügt an.

_-Er mag es. Nun ist es nicht mehr nur 'mein' geheimer Platz-_

Er ging zu Harry und stellte sich hinter ihn.

_"Na wie gefällt es dir?"_

Harry drehte sich um und sag Draco an.

_"E..Es ist wunderschön. Wie hast du diesen Ort nur entdecken können?"_

_"Na ja, es war so. Ich wollte dem ganzen Rummel um meine Person entfliehen und bin einfach losgerannt. Ich kam vor dieser Höhle zum Stehen und da ich nichts besseres zu tun hatte ging ich hinein. Seitdem kenne nur ich diesen Platz und ich ziehe mich dorthin zurück, wenn ich meine Ruhe haben will."_

Draco legte sich auf die Wiese und schaute in den Himmel. Plötzlich erschien Harry's Gesicht über ihn und schaute ihn an. Er hat sich neben Draco gelegt und schien über etwas nachzudenken.

_-Er kann nicht erwarten, dass ich ihn gleich liebe aber sympathischer ist er mir allemal..-_

_"Draco dieser Ort ist wirklich wunderschön aber warum hast du ihn mir gezeigt, wenn es eine Art geheimer Platz ist. Er ist dir doch anscheinend sehr wichtig"_

Draco lächelte ihn an und legte eine Hand auf Harry's Wange.

_"Weil du jetzt das Wichtigste für mich bist. Dieser Platz ist jetzt 'unser' geheimer Platz und wenn wir uns einmal verlieren sollten, weiß der jeweils andere wo man sich befindet. Außerdem basiert Freundschaft auf einer stabilen Grundlage und ich bin gerade dabei eine zu schaffen."_

Harry's Wange fing an dort wo ihn Draco berührt hatte zu glühen. Er stellte sich auf und sah auf seine Uhr am Handgelenk.

_"Oh, schon so spät! Wir müssen zurück. Professor Dumbledore macht heute eine wichtige Ankündigung."_

Draco fing an über Harry's Reaktion zu schmunzeln und stand ebenfalls auf.

_-Er ist und bleibt einfach süß.-_

_"Ok, lass uns gehen. Wir wollen doch wissen was uns der Alte zu sagen hat"_

_"Dray!"_ Wieder bemerkte er nicht, dass er Draco's Spitznamen benutze, als er es bemerkte war es zu spät.

_"Ja ja...was Professor Dumbledore zu sagen hat. Besser?" _Er ging Richtung Höhlenausgang bzw. Eingang und drehte sich nochmal zu Harry um.

_"Ach ja, du kannst mich ruhig Dray nennen. Es hört sich wirklich süß an aus deinem Mund..."_

Bevor Harry darauf etwas erwidern konnte war Draco auch schon im inneren der Höhle und er folgte ihm.

* * *

**Wieder in Hogwarts**

* * *

_"So, hier trennen sich wohl vorübergehend unsere Wege."_sagte Draco traurig und wollte gehen als Harry ihn an seinem Ärmel zog.

_"Danke für diesen schönen Tag...I..Ich weiß das zu schätzen."_

Damit ging Harry in das Gebäude und ließ Draco allein.

Vor dem warteten auch schon Harry's Freunde auf ihn. Ron rannte zu ihm und blieb mit einem fragenden Gesicht vor ihm stehen.

_"Harry, Kumpel, wie war's? Hat das Frettchen irgendetwas angestellt. Du warst ja ziemlich lange weg..."_

_"I..Ich...Es war alles in Ordnung. Naja, nicht ganz. Wir durften eine Pergamentrolle mit Zaubertrankzutaten vollschreiben. Das war vielleicht ätzend." _seufzte Harry.

Ron sah ihn nur mit einer Miene aus Mitleid und Verwunderung an.

_"Er hat nichts angestellt? Sehr merkwürdig!"_

_"A...Also..."_

Doch Harry konnte nicht zu Ende reden, da stand schon Hermine neben ihm.

_"Ron, lass es doch gut sein. Du siehst doch, dass ihm nichts passiert ist. Geh schonmal vor ich muss mit Harry mal kurz alleine reden."_

_"Aber Herm, warum kann ich nicht dabei sein?"_

_"Weil es sich um ein Problem von mir handelt und dass heißt, dass ich mit Harry 'alleine' sprechen muss."_

Ron zuckte mit seinen Schultern, gab sich geschlagen und ging.

_-Da kann man nichts machen. Probleme, tse.-_

Hermine wandte sich an Harry und legte ihm freundschaftlich eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

_"Du warst bei ihm. Nicht wahr? Das sehe ich dir ganz genau an."_

Harry schaute beschämt auf den Boden und antwortete ihr leise.

_"Nach dem Unterricht, habe ich auf ihn gewartet. Frag' mich nicht wieso. Ich weiß' es selbst nicht. Dann nahm er meine Hand und zog mich raus. Er brachte mich an einen geheimen Ort und dann..."_

Er stoppte kurz und fuhr dann fort.

_"Hermine, dieser Ort war das Schönste was ich je gesehen habe. Eine wunderschöne Blumenwiese und ein Bach umringt von Rosenbüschen und ein Reh...Vögel. Und dann hat er mir auch noch so schöne Dinge gesagt. Ach, ich weiß gar nicht mehr, was ich denken oder fühlen soll."_

Hermine hörte ihm gespannt zu und als Harry am Ende angelangt war nahm sie seine Hand.

_"Irgendwann wirst du dir schon über deine Gefühle zu Malfoy klar. Lass dir nur Zeit. Komm' wir gehen rein, sonst denkt Ron sonst noch was."_ lachte sie und ging mit Harry im Schlepptau in den Festsaal, in dem schon alle Schüler sehnsüchtig auf Dumbledores Ankündigung warteten. Draco saß schon auf seinem Platz und sah Harry, als sich ihre Blicke trafen, liebevoll an.

Professor Dumbledore kam, bat um Ruhe und es war innerhalb einer Minute so still, dass man eine Nadel hätte fallen hören. Alle sahen gespannt ihn dessen Richtung.

_"Liebe Schüler und Schülerinnen. Ich habe ihnen eine wichtige Mitteilung zu machen. Zu Ehren unseres 500 Jährigen Jubiläums haben wir uns etwas sehr schönes einfallen lassen._

_Die Direktoren von Durmstrang und von Beauxbautons haben einen Vorschlag gemacht, den ich mit Freuden angenommen habe. Dieser ist folgender: Es wird eine Tanzveranstaltung geben, jedoch keine gewöhnliche Tanzveranstaltung. Eher ein Wettbewerb, deren Sieger einen Preis bekommen werden. Zu diesem Zweck kommen morgen Schüler aus Durmstrang und Beauxbatons und werden uns dabei helfen."_

Er hielt inne und sah in die Gesichter der Schüler. Einige von ihnen sahen glücklich aus andere wiederum sahen so aus als stünde Lord Voldemort persönlich vor ihnen.

_"Die Tanzpaare werden per Losverfahren ausgewählt. D.h. dass es durchaus auch vorkommen kann, dass es gleichgeschlechtliche Paare aus verschiedenen Häusern geben wird. Das wird den zusätzlichen Reiz des ganzen ausmachen. Jedem Paar wird ein Schüler aus Durmstrang oder Beauxbatons zugeordnet, der ihnen weitere Instruktionen geben wird."_

Als er seine Rede beendete setzte er sich wieder auf seinem Platz. Nun regten sich die Schüler wieder und sie unterhielten sich angeregt über die Neuigkeiten.

* * *

**Später im Gryfindor Gemeinschaftsraum.**

* * *

"Oh, man, Tanzen? Wieso ausgerechnet Tanzen?"quengelte ein aufgebrachter Ron und sah Hermine an, die nur darüber lachte.

_"Ron, nimm's doch nicht so schwer. Das schaffst du schon. Na ja außer, wenn du Malfoy als Partner kriegen solltest."_ grinste sie und Ron schien immer blasser zu werden.

_"Wenn das eintrifft, dann boykotiere ich das Ganze. Dazu kann mich keiner zwingen, nichteinmal Dumbledore!"_

Er wandte sich an Harry.

_"Jetzt sag' halt auch mal was!"_

Harry winkte nur ab und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Schlafräumen.

_"Nee, mir ist egal was passiert. Habe wichtigere Sachen, über die ich nachdenke. Ich gehe jetzt schlafen. Gute Nacht Herm, Ron."_

_"Gute Nacht. Harry"_ sagte Hermine, ließ Ron stehen und ging zu den Mädchenschlafräumen. Ron schaute seinen Freunden nur verblüfft nach und rannte zu Harry.

_"Harry. Warte..."_

* * *

**Abschluss.**

* * *

Die Liebe ist etwas was nicht vorherbestimmt ist, sie kommt und geht. Genauso wie der Tag, der der Nacht folgt kann der Einsamkeit, die Liebe folgen Die Dunkelheit kommt über Hogwarts und alles schläft, ist ruhig und in einen wohligen Traum gehüllt. Der Morgen jedoch wird kommen und was darauf folgt ist so ungewiss, wie die Liebe der Menschen, die... kommt und geht.

**TBC**

So das war's. Jetzt ist es länger geworden:-) Das kleine Gedicht am Ende ist von mir und soll der Abschluss des neunten Kapitel sein. So ich hoffe es hat jemandem gefallen. Apropos Tanzveranstaltung. Es kommen neue Probleme auf unsere zwei Süßen zu...mehr dazu im nächsten Kapitel XD


	10. Tango, der Tanz der Leidenschaft und die...

Autor: Shine21

Disclaimer: Alles mir! Reingelegt...natürlich nicht XD Ist nur immer so langweilig, dasselbe zu schreiben ;-D

Rating: Romance...

Thanx an alle Kommischreiber ;-)**  
**  
gugi28: Schön, dass sie dir noch gefällt Betonung liegt auf 'noch' da es im nächsten Teil ziemlich Dark wird.

Deedochan: Naja...heute macht es den Anschein als hätte Harry sich endlich etwas eingestanden und die Beiden kommen zusammen...Nur soviel das nächste Kapitel wird leider Dark...sehr Dark...mein armer kleiner Harry -O''

Flopyyyy(habe ein paar y wegelassen ;-P) Hmm...leider keine süße Szene beim Frühstück...Hmmm vielleicht kommt später doch eine...Dafür gibt es hier wieder nen paar ;-)

Leah: Ups...viele Kapitel? Ähem...ich gehe dann mal wieder ;-) Naja hier gibt es noch süße Szenen...doch das ändert sich in den nächsten zwei Kapiteln...Leider O-O'' Aber was nicht ist kann ja noch werden...Ich will ja nicht zuviel verraten ;-P

Severina35: Ron hat es gut getroffen...er ist in meiner Geschichte schon so verpeilt, da wollte ich ihm mal was gutes tun ;-) Nein das Problem kommt auf leisen Sohlen und macht sich erst im nächsten Kapitel bemerkbar...ich muss es auch vom Rating her hochsetzen...sehr hoch -O''

* * *

**Kapitel 10**

**Tango, der Tanz der Leidenschaft und die Liebe, die man sich eingesteht**

* * *

Der Tag an dem die Schüler aus Durmstrang und Beauxbatons anreisen sollten kam und wahr schließlich da. Die Schüler sammelten sich in der großen Halle an und warteten gespannt auf deren Ankunft.

Auch Harry war auf den Weg dorthin, als er plötzlich von jemandem angehalten wurde.  
Er schaute auf und musste ein kleines Stück nach oben sehen, da der Unbekannte um einiges größer war als er.

_-Man was haben die alle genommen, dass die so groß sind...?-_

"Ja? Was ist?"

Der Angesprochene musterte ihn nur grinsend.

_"Na, Kleiner. Ich suche die große Halle. Hab' mich wohl etwas verlaufen..." _er legte seinen Arm um Harry's Schulter und wuschelte ihm durch die Haare.

_"Hey...aufhören!"_sagte Harry trotzig, löste diese 'freundschaftliche' Umarmung und ging einen Schritt zurück.

_-Nur Dray darf das, ohne dass ich ihn dafür töte...-_

"Ich muss auch zur großen Halle. Ich zeige dir den Weg."_, _dann drehte er sich um und lief schnellen Schrittes den Gang entlang.

_-Richtig süß der Kleine...-_

"Scusa. Hey warte doch. Ich komme schon!"_, _rief er Harry noch zu und rannte zu ihm.

Als beide vor der großen Halle ankamen fasste der unbekannte Junge Harry bei der Hand.

_"Jetzt habe ich dich endlich..." _dann zog er ihn zu sich und flüsterte ihm etwas zu.

_"Glaubst du an die Liebe auf den ersten Blick? Ich schon"_ er küsste ihn auf die Stirn, als er bemerkte wen er da gerade geküsst hatte, fing er an zu lachen.

_"Harry Potter! Oh man..."_ er ließ seine Hand los und machte die Tür zur großen Halle auf und ging hinein.

_-Ausgerechnet Harry Potter! Na dann~-_

Harry erwiderte nichts darauf, viel zu geschockt war er von der Handlung dieses Neulings. Er stand perplex da und regte sich nicht. Erst als Draco hinter ihm auftauchte und seine Hand auf Harry's Schulter legte löste er sich aus seiner Starre.  
_  
-Er hat mich geküsst. Pah Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Wenn überhaupt dann mit...-_

Er sah auf und fühlte sich plötzlich schuldig. Draco, der vor ihm stand und ihn besorgt anlächelte fing als Erster an zu reden.

_"Jay? Wer war das eben? Dieser Junge hat dich doch nicht etwa?"_

"N...nein...er ist neu hier..und da h...habe i..ich.."_, _stotterte Harry und sah Draco dabei nicht an, wenn er schon lügen sollte dann wäre es leichter, Draco dabei nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen.

_"Es ist Ok! Falls er irgendetwas gemacht hat, dann kriegt er von mir die Quittung" _beruhigte ihn Draco und streichelte Harry über die Wange.

_-Ich lasse mir das alles nicht durch einen Neuling kaputt machen...-_

"Du gehst am Besten zuerst rein. Ich folge dir."

Harry nickte und ging hinein, wenig später folgte ihm Draco.

Die Halle war nicht voll, es befanden sich nur die Schüler der siebten Klasse dort, ein paar Lehrer und zwanzig Schüler aus den anderen Schulen. Prof. Dumbledore stellte sich nach vorne und begann.

"Gut damit können wir endlich anfangen. Alle Schüler des letzten Jahrgangs sind eingetroffen..."

"Wie ich ihnen schon mitteilte, werden sie an einem Tanzwettbewerb teilnehmen. Die Paare werden in ein paar Minuten ausgelost-zusammen mit einem Schüler aus Beauxbatons oder Durmstrang. Zusätzlich werden, die besten drei Tanzpaare an einem Karaokewettbewerb teilnehmen." als er das Grummeln in der Halle hörte räusperte er sich.

"Nun ich verstehe, dass dieser Muggelwettbewerb nichts für sie zu sein scheint. Aber seien sie sich dessen bewusst, dass es eine sehr gute Möglichkeit wäre etwas neues zu probieren. Da sie Prüfungen haben, werden die Wettbbewerbe erst in den letzten Monaten des Schuljahres stattfinden, in der Zwischenzeit können sie sich auf ihre Prüfungen und das Training konzentrieren. Quidditch wird stattfinden-jedoch reduziert auf ein paar wenige Spiele."

"Gut, fangen wir an. Ich werde aus diesem Hut, jeweils zwei Zettel herausziehen. Diejenigen, die aufgerufen werden, stehen bitte auf und kommen nach vorne."

Mrs. Mc. Gonnagall kam zu ihm nach vorne, in der Hand einen merkwürdig aussehenden Hut. Prof. Dumbledore griff hinein und rief zwei Namen. So ging das eine Zeit lang. Hermine kam zu ihrem Glück mit Ron zusammen, der erleichtert aufatmete. Grabbe und Goyle, nun ja die beiden kamen auch zusammen. Mehr irritiert als erleichtert sahen sie sich an und schüttelten resignierend die Schultern. Einige von Slytherin wurden sehr zu ihrem Leidwesen mit Gryffindors oder Huffelpuffs gemischt, dasselbe geschah auch mit einigen aus Ravenclaw. Am Ende waren nur noch Blaise, Pansy, Harry, und Draco übrig. Ein Blick zu Draco verriet einem, dass er sämtliche Flüche und sonstige helfende Sprüche anwandte, dass er mit Harry zusammen käme. Seine Chancen standen nicht schlecht-zwar weniger als 50 Prozent aber was hatte das schon zu bedeuten. Blaise sah zu ihm herüber und grinste.

_-Bei seinem Glück kommt er mit Pansy zusammen und ich mit Harry.-_

Zwei weitere Namen wurden gerufen und Draco erstarrte.  
_  
-Das kann doch gar nicht sein...-_

_-Ich wusste es doch!-_

Blaise stand auf und sah zu Draco, der drohte jeden Moment in die Luft zu gehen. Er schaute ihn mit den flehendsten Augen an und spielte nervös an seiner Kette. Harry war schon vorne bei Prof. Dumbledore und wartete auf Blaise.

_-Das mache ich nur dieses eine Mal, Draco...-_

Blaise flüsterte etwas, schaute Draco an und grinste.

_"Professor Dumbledore, schauen sie lieber noch einmal nach, ich will mich nur vergewissern, wenn ich schon mit Potter..."_

Der Professor nickte und schaute auf den Zettel, seine Miene veränderte sich und er begann sich zu entschuldigen.

_"Oh, sie haben recht, ...nicht Mr. Potter ist ihr Partner. Mrs. Parkinson ist es.."_dann wandte er sich an Harry.

_"Wenn ich sie bitten dürfte..."_Harry ging wieder runter zu Draco und Pansy kam enttäuscht darüber an seinen Platz neben Blaise.

Draco atmete erleichter auf und war das erste Mal in seinem Leben einer anderen Person unendlich dankbar, dass es sie gibt. Er sah zu Harry, lächelte ihn an, nahm unbeobachtet von den anderen seine Hand und flüsterte ihm etwas zu.

_"Bei Merlin, bin ich froh, dass wir zusammen sind..."_ Harry wurde rot und nickte nur scheu. Draco's Hand immer noch in seiner festhaltend.

_"Mr. Potter, kommen sie bitte auch zu uns..." _

Draco ließ Harry's Hand los und ging grummelnd nach oben.

_"Ich und Potter, das können sie doch nicht ernst meinen..." _hätte Harry in diesem Moment nicht gewusst, dass er das nicht ernst meinte, dann wäre ihm ein kalter Schauer den Rücken herunter gelaufen-so kalt sprach Draco diese Worte und seinen Namen aus.

_-So voller Hass. Wie früher...-_er wurde jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als sich eine Hand um seine legte, doch diesmal war es nicht Draco's.

_"Prof. Dumbledore wir kennen uns bereits. Nicht wahr Kleiner..."_

Draco's Blick wohlwissend ignorierend, wuschelte er Harry wieder durch die Haare. Harry sah ihn an. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass der Junge genauso groß wie Draco war, seine Haare waren pechschwarz, sahen fast wie Seide aus so glänzten sie...das hervorstechenste waren jedoch seine Augen. Ein helles blau mit vereinzelten grüntupfern und einer Spur braun sahen ihn glücklich an. Das Gesicht wurde nur von dem überheblichen Grinsen gestört.

_"Ähem...ich..."_

"Oh mein Name ist Gianluca Marco Piancelli. Kannst mich Marco nennen."

Harry stotterte nur ein Ok und sah beschämt zu Draco, der wegen den ganzen Schülern machtlos gegen die Avancen, des neuen Schülers war. Draco ging zu Marco und reichte ihm seine Hand zum Gruß. Dieser nahm sie an, doch verzog sein Gesicht als er merkte, dass es kein normaler Handgruß war sondern ein sehr fester. Als Draco los ließ, ging er an ihm vorbei, flüsterte ihm etwas zu und stellte sich neben Harry.

_"Was mir gehört lässt man am besten in Ruhe. Das kann gefährlich enden..."_

Marco schien das jedoch kalt zu lassen und grinste nun auch Draco ungeniert an.

_"Na dann auf gute Zusammenarbeit..."_

_-Piccoli problemi di cuore? Na hoffen wir, dass es keine Probleme gibt-_ dachte sich Marco und sah Draco und Harry, grinsend aus dem Augenwinkel an.

Die Prüfungen vergingen wie im Fluge. Harry bestand sie alle zu seiner Verwunderung. Einige mit Auszeichnung, sogar Zaubertränke hatte er bestanden. Einzig und allein Draco verdiente die Anerkennung dafür. Er half ihm, wenn sie sich trafen und Snape gab Harry, nachdem Draco auf ihn eingeredet hatte, zähneknirschend eine Chance. Beim Quidditsch lief es wie immer. Slytherin und Gryffindor schenkten sich nichts. Etwas war anders, Draco war nicht mehr so erpischt darauf den Schnatz vor Harry zu fangen und, wenn er sogar im Gegenzug seine Aufmerksamkeit bekam ließ er Harry extra unbeobachtet, damit dieser den Schnatz fangen konnte. Was tut man nicht alles für die Liebe?

Draco und Hermine waren wie zu erwarten die Jahrgangsbesten. Zwischendurch übten sie für den Tanzwettbewerb, so auch heute an dem Tag an dem die Prüfungsergebnisse aushingen und die Schüler eigentlich schon aufgeregt genug waren.

Harry wartete auf dem Gang auf Draco als Marco zu ihm rannte.

_"Hey Chiaro mio..."_

_-Oh nein...der schon wieder. Die ganze Zeit lungert er um mich herum, wenn Draco ihn sieht fängt das Theater wieder von vorne an-_

Harry lächelte gequält und begrüßte ihn.

_"Oh, Hallo Marco. Wie gehts denn so?"_

"Molto bene...Grazie! Endlich wieder eine neue Tanzstunde und ab heute wird es regelmäßig stattfinden."_, _er legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter und wuschelte ihm durch Haare.

_"Heute ist Tango angesagt. Der Tanz der Leidenschaft..."_grinste er und hauchte Harry einen Kuss auf den Nacken.

Dieser versuchte sich von ihm loszumachen, jedoch gelang ihm das nicht schnell genug. Draco stand auf dem Gang und beobachtete die Szene argwöhnisch.

Harry schaute in seine Richtung und seufzte.

_-Das ist doch nicht etwa wirklich Draco da vorne? Jetzt kann es nur Ärger geben...-_

Tatsächlich lief Draco mit rotem Kopf zu Harry und Marco. Er blieb gefährlich nahe vor Marco stehen, nahm dessen Arm von Harry und sah ihn mit böse funkelnden Augen und dem typisch gefährlichen und abwertenden Malfoy Blick an, sagte nichts.

_"Ich gehe dann schonmal vor."_sagte Harry schüchtern und ging in den zum Tanzsaal umfunktionierten Klassenraum.

Draco sah schnell zu Harry dann wieder böse zu Marco und entschied sich Harry zu folgen.

_"Das diskutieren wir noch aus!"_zischte Draco Marco entgegen und war auch schon im Klassenraum verschwunden.

Marco legte sich theatralisch eine Hand auf die Stirn.

_"Mio Dio, habe ich eine Angst..."_lachte er und folgte den Beiden.

* * *

**Proben kann ja so lustig sein...**

* * *

_"So, da wären sie also wieder meine Damen und Herren."_begrüßte sie Professor Snape in seinem gewohnt genervten Tonfall. Diesmal schien es wohl ihn getroffen zu haben, die Aufsicht führen zu dürfen.

_"Gehen sie zu ihren persönlichen Trainern."_rief er, setzte sich etwas abseits auf einen Stuhl und beobachtete die Schüler argwöhnisch.

Draco nahm Harry an der Hand und ging zu Marco, der schon auf die Beiden wartete.  
Dann stellte er sich demonstrativ vor Harry und sah Mario herablassend an.

_"Fangen wir an. Was für ein Tanz steht heute auf der Tagesordnung?"_

_"Oh, ich verstehe.", _grinste er, ging an Draco vorbei zu Harry, nahm seine Hand und legte sie auf seine Schulter.

_"So! Tango ist ein sehr leidenschaftlicher Tanz. Man muss ständigen Körperkontakt halten und derjenige, der den Part der Frau übernimmt muss Stärke und Erotik ausstrahlen können, den Mann also reizen, indem 'sie' sich immer von ihm entfernt und ihn zu sich lockt."_ Er versuchte es zu verdeutlichen, wurde aber von Draco darin aufgehalten.

_"Entweder du zeigst das an mir, oder Potter und Ich proben das jetzt alleine!"_sagte er bestimmend und zog Harry zu sich. Dieser schaute sich nur verwirrt um, zum Glück schien es keiner mitzubekommen, da sie alle zu beschäftigt mit sich selbst waren.

Man einigte sich und letztendlich gab Marco auf, er ließ Draco seinen Willen und zeigten den Beiden die Tanzschritte...anschaulich machte er sie an Draco, indem er ihn anstatt Harry führte. Plötzlich hörte man einen lauten Schrei. Neville's Partnerin aus Slytherin hielt sich den Fuß und schrie Neville an.

_"Du Idiot-willst du dass ich nie wieder laufen kann?"_

_"Mrs. Santiago was ist hier vorgefallen?"_

Snape tauchte plötzlich hinter Neville auf, dieser erschreckte sich so sehr, dass er auch auf dessen Fuß trat.

_"Au...Mr. Longbottom? Sie sollten sich besser hinsetzen. Sie entwickeln sich noch zu einer Gefahr für die gesamte Lehrer,- bzw. Schülerschaft. 10 Punkte Abzug!"_

Neville tröpelte leicht beschämt zu einem der Plätze und setzte sich hin. Seine Partnerin wurde von Snape hinausgeführt.

Hermine und Ron, die die Szene bemitleidend verfolgt hatten standen neben Harry und sahen diesen fragend an.

_"Ich gehe lieber mal zu Neville und tröste ihn, der Arme kann einem ja nur leid tun." _sagte Hermine und machte sich auf den Weg zu Neville.

Harry wollte ihr hinterher, wurde aber von Draco in seinem Tun aufgehalten.

_"Du willst doch nicht etwa zu dem Looser und ihn trösten? "_

"Ja, das will ich und nenne ihn nie wieder Looser, verstanden"erwiderte Harry empört und ging sauer zu Neville.

_-Shit, jetzt ist er sauer auf mich und das alles nur wegen diesem Trottel.-_

"Na, hast dich wohl nen bisschen verplappert, was?"neckte ihn Marco, dieser verstummte aber sofort als er die tödlichen Blicke Draco's auf sich sah.

_"Harry? Du solltest lieber wieder zurück zu Malfoy, sonst gibt er dir die Schuld, wenn ihr nicht weiterkommt..."_sagte Neville traurig.

_"Nichts da, der wird auch ohne mich proben können-hat ja Marco"_versuchte er Neville zu trösten. Dieser schreckte auf als er Snape hinter Harry sah. Harry trat einen Schritt nach hinten und trat wie zuvor Neville auf Snapes Fuß. Gerade als er Harry anschreien und ihm Punkte abziehen wollte, hinderte ihn Draco daran.  
_  
"Oh Professor Snape, schön, dass sie wieder da sind.."_

_"Potter, Longbottom. Wollt ihr langsam hinne machen oder soll ich mir mit diesem Marco meine Füße plattstehen? Potter, du wolltest doch unbedingt, dass dieser Trottel bei uns zuschaut."_

Draco zerrte Neville nach oben und deutete ihn un Harry mit ihm zu kommen.

_"Sie wollten etwas sagen, Mr. Snape?"_richtete sich Draco an seinen Patenonkel, der ihn nur verwirrt ansah.

_"Nein, Mr. Malfoy. Sie können weitermachen mit dem sie aufgehört hatten."_

_-Du kannst ihn nicht ewig beschützen Draco.- _dachte Snape als er sich wieder auf seinen Platz setzte.

_"Hey Dray...Danke..."_flüsterte Harry Draco zu. Neville war immer noch zu verwirrt von der derzeitigen Situation. Er stellte sich neben Marco, der in anwies genau zuzusehen und sagte nichts...dies war seiner Meinung nach vielleicht das Beste, das er tun konnte.

* * *

**Nach der Probe**

* * *

_"Jay, empfindest du etwas für diesen Marco?" _fragte Draco vorsichtig und lehnte sich zu Harry. Beide lagen auf der Wiese, dicht nebeneinander.  
_  
"Nein, vielleicht ein Freund aber nicht mehr."_Harry schloss die Augen, seine Hand um seinen Anhänger gelegt.

Plötzlich spürte er zwei warme Lippen auf seine und eine Zunge, die sanft um Einlass bat. Er öffnete seine Augen und sah in Draco's. Harry erwiderte den Kuss, sachte und vorsichtig, doch ebenso plötzlich wie der Kuss kam, löste sich Harry von Draco und stand schwer atmend, mit einer Hand auf seinen roten Lippen vor ihm und sah ihn verunsichert an.

_"Ich..ich..noch nicht..Ich kann noch nicht. Es tut mir leid, Dray."_versuchte sich Harry zu entschuldigen und schaute beschämt auf den Boden. Draco stand auf, ging direkt auf Harry zu und umarmte ihn, sagte nichts, streichte nur behutsam über dessen Rücken.  
Dann schob er ihn sachte von sich und schaute ihm in die Augen.

_"Es ist schon gut! Es war mein Fehler. Ich habe gedacht, dass..."_er hielt inne als er merkte, dass Harry seinen Kopf auf seine Brust gelegt hatte.

_"Ich mag dich und ich vertraue dir Dray. Aber es ist mir noch zu früh."_ Draco nickte und beide blieben noch eine Weile so stehen, in einer innigen Umarmung, wie sie vielleicht nicht mehr auftreten sollte.

Nach langer Zeit war es Draco, der die Umarmung löste und grinsend ein Stück nach vorne ging.

_"Kann ich mir etwas wünschen, wenn wir diesen Muggelwettbewerb gewinnen?"_

_-Typisch, so einen schönen Moment, durch so eine Frage kaputt zu machen.-_ dachte sich Harry und ging schulterzuckend auf Draco zu.

_"Vorausgesetzt wir gewinnen. Was würdest du dir denn wünschen, Dray?"_

"Na ja, das weißt du doch ganz genau, Jay..."grinste er süffisant und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund.

_"Dray! Du meinst doch nicht etwa?"_erwiderte Harry empört und schüttelte den Kopf.

Draco fing an zu lachen, legte eine Hand auf Harry's Wange, beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und flüsterte.

_"Nicht gerade schlecht der Gedanke. Aber meiner wäre eher in die Richtung Kuss gegangen. Ein Kuss von dir..."_

_"Ähem, aber nur wenn wir gewinnen."_stotterte Harry und wurde rot.

_"Wenn wir nicht gewinnen, wer dann?"_sagte Draco lachend und nahm Harry's Hand.

_-Oh je, .so motiviert, wie er jetzt ist können wir nur gewinnen.- _Harry seufzte auf und ließ sich von Draco wieder Richtung Hogwarts führen.

* * *

**Der Tag der Entscheidung**

* * *

Ganz Hogwarts war in heller Aufregung, alle Schüler mitsamt Lehrerschaft liefen in den Gängen herum. Alle Schüler, außer des siebten Jahrgangs halfen bei der Dekoration und den weiteren Arrangements. Die anderen probten ihre Tanzschritte, sofern sie ihre Aufregung im Griff hatten. Draco und Harry befanden sich gerade auf der Tanzfläche und wurden argwöhnisch von Ron und ein paar anderen Schüler beobachtet. Hermine trat zu ihrem Freund und zog ihn zu sich.

_"Komm' lass uns noch etwas üben."_

"Aber, schau dir das an. Malfoy tanzt mit Harry und ihm scheint es nichts auszumachen."

Ron zeigte angewiedert auf Draco. Hermine drehte Ron's Kopf zu sich, so dass er sie ansehen musste.

_"Sie haben sich halt arrangiert. Malfoy will eben gewinnen."_damit war das Thema für sie beendet. Ron gab ihr seufzend nach und fing an zu tanzen.

_"Dray ich hole mir nur schnell etwas zu trinken. Warte kurz."_flüsterte Harry in Draco's Ohr und wollte gehen als Draco ihm am Arm zurückhielt.

_"Lass mich das doch machen. Ich hole dir was zu trinken..."_

"Wie sieht das wohl aus, wenn ein Malfoy einem Potter etwas zu trinken holt?"fragte Harry verschmitzt und lief zu den Umkleideräumen als ihn Draco enttäuscht und murrend losließ.

* * *

**In den Umkleideräumen**

* * *

_-Wo ist nur diese verdammte Flasche?-_dachte Harry genervt und suchte alles ab, doch die Flasche war unauffindbar.

_"Suchst du die hier?"_

Harry drehte sich um und sah das amüsierte Gesicht Marco's.

_"Danke, ja das ist meine."_ Er ging zu Marco, griff nach der Flasche und fand sich dann an die Wand gedrückt wieder.

_"Was?"_

Mehr konnte er nicht sagen, da legten sich auch schon Marco's Lippen auf seine. Da auch Harry Luft holen musste, öffnete er seinen Mund leicht und Marco's Zunge glitt fordernd in seinen Mund. Er versuchte sich von ihm loszumachen was aber nicht gelang.

_"Ti amo."_hauchte er zwischenzeitlich.

Als Marco eine kurze Pause machte, nahm Harry die Chance, die sich ihm bot wahr und stieß Marco von sich.

_"Ich..ich kann..dich nicht lieben. Ich habe schon jemanden. Ich liebe ihn."_ Harry fing an zu stottern und sah zu Marco, der sich gerade vom Boden erhob.

_-Ich habe es gesagt. Ich habe gesagt, dass ich Draco liebe. Ist es denn wirklich Liebe?-_

Marco ging langsam auf Harry zu, der sich verängstigt an die Wand lehnte und immer wieder zur Tür schaute, in der Hoffnung, dass niemand kommen würde. Was würde nur geschehen, wenn Draco jetzt dort an der Tür stehen würde, und diese Szene falsch verstände.

Marco blieb nah vor Harry stehen und beugte sich zu ihm herunter, umarmte ihn und strich ihm durch die Haare, flüsterte er ihm beruhigend zu.

_"Scusa, ich wollte dich nicht zu etwas drängen, dass dir soviel Leid verursacht" _

_"Ich weiß, dass du Malfoy liebst. Schon seit ich euch das erste Mal zusammen gesehen habe. Ich wollte mich heute nur vergewissern."_er legte seine Hand auf Harry's Wange und küsste ihn darauf, dann lief er zur Tür und blieb stehen.

_"Du soltest ihm dasselbe sagen, was du mir gesagt hast. Er hat es verdient."_dann verließ er den Raum und ging zurück auf die Tanzfläche.

_-Es ihm sagen? Vielleicht hat er ja Recht? Ich sollte es ihm sagen.-_ Harry stieß sich von der Wand ab, nahm seine Flasche und trank einen großen Schluck. Als er die Umkleide verlassen wollte, stand plötzlich Draco an der Tür.

_"Dray?"_

_"Ich habe Marco eben hier rauskommen sehen. Was?"_

Es schien so als ob Draco, sehr wütend über diese Tatsache war, denn er schaute immer wieder zu Marco und dann zu Harry.  
_  
"Wir hatten ein klärendes Gespräch."_erwiderte Harry lächelnd.

_"Ach ja, und was ist mit deiner Lippe..?"_Draco zeigte auf Harry's immer noch geschwollene Lippe.

_"Das gehörte zum Gespräch. Komm' jetzt wir wollen den Wettbewerb doch gewinnen, oder?"_grinste Harry Draco an und zog ihn nach draußen. Dieser war zwar mehr als unzufrieden über diese Antwort, aber es schien ihm so als hätten Marco und Harry endlich eine Lösung gefunden. Nur hoffte er nicht auf seine Kosten.

* * *

**Das Tanzen und die Leidenschaft**

* * *

Professor Dumbledore eröffnete den Tanzwettbewerb mit einer seiner üblichen Reden. Er sprach von Zusammenarbeit zwischen den einzelnen Häusern, seiner Zufriedenheit darüber, wie sie zusammengearbeitet haben und wie glücklich er darüber sei, dass das 500jährige Jubiläum so einen großen Andrang gefunden habe und solch eine Freude bereitete. Mit seinem typischen _'Viel Spaß und Glück wünsche ich den Teilnehmern diese Wettbewerbes'_ beendete er seine Rede und eröffnete den Wettbewerb.

_"S, jetzt ist es wohl soweit."_seufzte Harry und sah zu Draco hoch. Dieser nahm Harry's Hände, lächelte und wartete auf den Einsatz der Musik.

Die Beleuchtung wechselte in ein Gemisch aus den verschiedensten Farben. Eine Art Discofeeling kam auf, dachte Harry und fragte sich ob Draco es wohl auch so sehen würde.

Die Musik begann, ein Junge aus dem sechsten Jahrgang machte sozusagen den DJ und sagte das erste Lied an...

_"Der berühmte Walzer wird der Eröffnungstanz sein. In der Muggelwelt Tradition und Eröffnungstanz auf vielen Veranstaltungen. Einige werden während des Tanzes auf ihre Schulter getippt, diese müssen sofort aufhören und die Tanzfläche verlassen. Möge das Tanzen beginnen."_

Die Beleuchtung wechselte ihn ein warmes rot.

Draco legte Harry's Hand auf seine Schultern und führte. Einige Sekunden später sah man lauter Paare, die Schritte nach vorn, nach hinten machten und sich drehten...das ging gute fünf bis zehn Minuten so dann war der Tanz beendet. Alle blieben stehen und sahen sich erschöpft aber auch zufrieden an. Zwischenzeitlich wurden einige an ihren Schultern getippt, diese mussten auffhören und ihren Tanz beenden.

_"Jetzt habt ihr eine kleine Pause. Dann beginnt der nächste Tanz. Ein etwas schnellerer Tanz für die Verliebten unter uns. Obsession von Aventura"_grinste der Junge und sah sich in der Menge um, in der es auch gleichgeschlechtliche Paare gab, die nach dieser Aussage nun verärgert vor sich her murmelten.

* * *

**Obsession**

* * *

Nach der Pause fanden sich die Paare wieder auf der Tanzfläche an. Draco schaute verschmitzt zu Harry und beugte sich zu ihm herunter.

_"Obsession-das passt doch zu uns, oder? Den zeigen wir es jetzt"_dann nahm er Harry's Hand und zog ihn zu sich.

Harry schluckte nur und schaute etwas verunsichtert, vertraute ihm aber und so ging er auf Draco's Vorhaben ein.

Spanische Musik erklang, Gitarrenklänge, Stimmen eines Mannes und einer Frau. Die  
beiden bewegten sich zur Musik, einmal engeinander, dann wieder herausfordernd voneinander entfernt. Am Ende als die Musik verstummte standen nur die Hälfte der Paare auf der Tanzfläche. Jedoch richteten sich nun fast alle Blicke auf Draco und Harry, die sich immer noch an der Hand hielten, sich aber schnellstmöglichst losließen als sie die Blicke der Zuschauer auf sich sahen.

_"Es sieht fast so aus als hätten wir sie beeindruckt."_grinste Draco und sah sich um. Blaise stand noch mit Pansy auf dem Parkett, was Draco sehr verwunderte. Sie hat es wohl nur Dank Blaise so lange ausgehalten. Hermine und Ron standen ebenfalls noch. Genauso wie und das war nun wirklich verwunderlich. Crabbe und Goyle.

_-Läuft da was von dem ich nichts weiß?-_dachte sich Draco und musste anfangen zu lachen. Harry tippte ihm verwundert auf die Brust und machte ein fragendes Gesicht.

_"Es ist nichts. Ich habe nur über etwas nachgedacht."_beruhigte er Harry immer noch lachend.

_"Noch zehn Paare sind übrig. Wir werden sehen wie es mit dem nächsten Lied läuft. A forbidden Pensée gesungen von Terry Wood"_

Eine weibliche Stimme erklang, mit einer schnellen Musik, die mit E-Gitarren Klängen und Schlagzeug gemischt war.

Auch diesen Tanz brachten die Paare gut zuende. Am Ende des Liedes standen nur noch Harry & Draco, Hermine & Ron und Blaise mit Pansy auf dem Parkett. Sie sahen sich an und Draco zwinkerte Blaise zu, der nur angewiedert zu Pansy und dann wieder zu Draco schaute.

_-Ja du kannst dich freuen. Warte nur ab. Du schuldest mir eine Menge!-_dachte sich Blaise seufzte laut auf und nahm Pansy's Hand.

_"Los Pansy bringen wir es hinter uns."_

Der Lautsprecher ertönte und eine altbekannte Stimme wurde hörbar.

"So, das ist der letzte Tanz des heutigen Abends. Nur drei Paare sind noch übrig. Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley aus Gryffindor, Pansy Parkinson und Blaise Zabini aus Slytherin und zu unser aller Überraschung. Draco Malfoy aus Slytherin und Harry Potter aus Gryffindor."

Die Paare verbeugten sich vor den Zuschauern und dem Direktor, der über die letzte Aussage schmunzeln würde. Keiner hätte gedacht, dass ein Malfoy und ein Potter auch nur den ersten Tanz aushalten, geschweige denn das Finale erreichen würden.

_"Der letzte Tanz, wird der Tanz sein, der für die Leidenschaft steht. Tango! Erhitzt unsere Gemüter Leute. Los!"_ rief der Junge und die Musik begann.

Draco zog Harry zu sich und sie nahmen die typische Tangostellung ein. Harry legte seinen Kopf auf Draco's Schulter und sie begannen den Tanz. Es stand außer Frage, dass alle Paare, die noch auf dem Parkett tanzten sehr gut waren. Doch jeder im Saal merkte was für ein Gefühl von Harry und Draco ausging. Gegen Ende des Tanzes standen die anderen beiden Paare und sahen bewundernd zu Draco und Harry. Nun ja, Ron schaute wohl mehr entsetzt als bewundernd. Als der Tanz zuende war hauchte Draco Harry etwas in sein Ohr.

_"Wie gerne ich dich jetzt vor allen Leuten küssen würde."_

Harry wurde rot und schaute sich verlegen um. Alles war ruhig und es schien so als hätten die Anwesenden etwas von dem Gesagten gehört. Doch dem war nicht so, nach der anfänglichen Stille trat nun Begeisterung an deren Platz. Alle klatschten und pfiffen. Professor Dumbledore stand auf und ging zu Draco und Harry und reichten ihnen die Hand.

_"Ich habe noch nie einen Tanz gesehen, der so voller Leidenschaft brannte wie der Ihrige. Sie haben sich wirklich Mühe gegeben und mir-nein uns den Abend so schön gestaltet, wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe. Ich danke ihnen Beiden."_ Dann verließ er die Tanzfläche und Draco und Harry wurden von ihren Freunden belagert und getrennt.

_"Harry! Du und Malfoy. Sag mal hast du ihm irgendein Mittelchen verabreicht? Komm mir kannst du es sagen." _drängte ihn Ron, bevor Harry ihm jedoch eine Antwort darauf geben konnte, kam Hermine dazwischen und flüsterte ihm etwas zu.

_"Ihr wart einfach Klasse. Noch leidenschaftlicher hätte man den Tanz nicht ausdrücken können. Es scheint mir ja fast so als wärst du dir über eine Sache im Klaren?"_grinste sie und sah, durch Harry's Nicken, dass ihre Vermutung stimmte.

_"Na dann geh' besser raus und warte auf ihn. Wir halten dir die Fanatiker hier vom Hals."_sagte sie und schubste ihn nach draußen.

Draco sah das und wollte zu Harry, da wurde er jedoch von Pansy aufgehalten.

_"Hey Dracy. Du und Potter wart ja wirklich zu gut. Was für ein Mittelchen hast du ihm denn gegeben?"_fragte sie und schmiss sich aufdringlich an ihn.

_"Pansy! Verschwinde! Ich muss mal kurz weg."_Draco versuchte sie abzuschütteln, was ihm aber nicht gelang. Plötzlich legte sich eine Hand um Pansy's Arm und sie wurde unsanft von Draco weggerissen.

_"Pansy. Professor Dumbledore will mit uns reden."_ Er schaute zu Draco und zwinkert ihm zu. Pansy ließ Draco widerwillig los und ging zu Dumbledore.

_"Überlege dir schonmal wie du mir das alles danken wirst."_grinste ihn Blaise an und folgte Pansy.

* * *

**Draußen auf dem Gang**

* * *

Harry wartete an eine Mauer gelehnt auf Draco. Die Türe wurde geöffnet und herauskam er, nassgeschwitzt wie Harry selbst aber rundum glücklich.

Draco kam zu ihm und umarmte ihn umschwänglich.

_"Hey wir haben gewonnen. Du weißt doch sicherlich was das heißt, oder?"_sagte er schelmisch und schaute in Harry's Gesicht. Er konnte gar nicht schnell genug registrieren was geschah als Harry sich auf seine Fussspitzen stellte und sich dessen Lippen auf seine legten. Er öffnete leicht seinen Mund und plötzlich befand sich Harry's Zunge darin. Draco ging darauf ein und erwiderte Harry's 'Überfall'. Nach einiger Zeit und nichtzuletzt wegen Sauerstoffmangel löste sich Harry von Draco.

Harry stand beschämt vor ihm und neigte seinen Kopf nach unten. Leise fast flüsternd sagte er etwas und wurde rot. Dann wandte er sich von Draco ab und rannte fort.

Draco ließ sich das Gesagte durch den Kopf gehen, es war zwar sehr leise, jedoch konnte er verstehen was Harry zu ihm gesagt hatte. Er grinste und leckte sich über seine Lippen.

_"Ich Liebe dich..."_

TBC

Jepp...endlich fertig. Ein Hoch auf meine Schreibphase :-D  
Zu den Liedern: Obsession kennt wohl jeder, oder? Walzer auch, genauso ist mit dem Tango. A forbidden Pensée von Terry Wood(eine Frau) ist aus Silent Möbius...die englische Version.  
Achso, falls jemand überlegt wo die Umkleiden herkommen. Das sind Klassenräume, die umfunktioniert wurden. Mir ist nichts besseres eingefallen, Sorry :-P  
Naja die gute Nachricht wäre wohl, dass sich Harry endlich eingestanden hat, dass er Draco liebt und das ich die nächsten Kapitel schon fertig habe.  
Ähem...die schlechte wäre...es wird im nächsten Kapitel Dark...sehr Dark...um nicht zu sagen...ergeht es unserem kleinen Harry sehr schlecht. Nunja nur soviel es wird ein Adult Kapitel. Und das übernächste befasst sich dann mit Karaoke...aber mehr dazu im nächsten Kapitel.  
Achja es wird nur noch drei Kapitel geben. Einschließlich dem Epilog...wenn es irgendjemand wünschen sollte...(ich habe es eigentlich schon nen bisserl geplant) werde ich eine Fortsetzung bringen...aber das könnt ihr mir nach dem Epilog sagen Wer weiß...vielleicht nicht mit einem unserem Hauptcharakteren ;-P Achja im nächsten Kapitel taucht übrigens auch eine uns altbekannte Person auf...na überlegt mal ;-)


	11. Die Strafe und eine Liebe, die zerbricht

**Autor: **shine21

**Disclaimer:** Keine Lust was zu schreiben''Lest das ;-)

**Rating**: Depri, Rape...ist kurz und geht nicht zu sehr ins Detail. Es geht mehr um die Gedanken der Person. Die Gefühle sind Bestandteil des nächsten Kapitels;-) Nichtdestotrotz ist das Kapitel für keinen, der mit soetwas nichts anfangen kann.

**Blue:** Also ich weiß nicht wie du auf Draco kommst und auch noch Blaise o-o''

Naja ich lege mehr Wert auf die Gefühle der Person und daher gehe ich nicht ins Detail..aber du kannst die Stelle entweder überspringen oder ich schicke dir die gekürzte Version;-) Aber es ist nicht Draco und Blaise, dem hier übel mitgespielt wird...Draco ist eher beteiligt. Hmm..ich habe doch immer den Anschein gemacht, dass es hier um Harry und Draco geht, oder? ;-D

**Gugi28:** Ja das war auch dass was ich erzielen wollte :-D Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt..das Kapitel wird sehr emotional..nur mal als Warnung;-)

* * *

**Rückblende**

* * *

Harry stand beschämt vor ihm und neigte seinen Kopf nach unten. Leise fast flüsternd sagte er etwas und wurde rot. Dann wandte er sich von Draco ab und rannte fort.

Draco ließ sich das Gesagte durch den Kopf gehen, es war zwar sehr leise, jedoch konnte er verstehen was Harry zu ihm gesagt hatte. Er grinste.

_"Ich Liebe dich..."_

* * *

**Rückblende Ende**

* * *

**Kapitel 11**

**Die Strafe und eine Liebe, die zerbricht**

* * *

**Am Abend**

* * *

Überglücklich schlenderte Draco durch die Gänge von Hogwarts und blieb stehen als er seinen besten Freund sah, der ihm entgegen kam.

_"Draco..."_

Blaise blieb abrupt stehen, schaute auf und schien in Sorge um jemanden zu sein und diesen Jemand hatte er gerade gefunden.

_"Hey Kumpel! Ich habe sehr gute Neuigkeiten. Du wirst nicht glauben was mir passiert ist."_

Draco redete wie ein Wasserfall und erzählte ihm jede Einzelheit, er hielt jedoch plötzlich inne als er sah, dass Blaise ihn immer noch besorgt ansah.

_"Was ist denn? Freust du dich denn gar nicht für mich?"_

_"Natürlich freue ich mich für dich. Es ist nur..."_

Blaise wusste nicht wie er Draco die schlechte Neuigkeit überbringen sollte. Er legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

_"Ich weiß nicht wie ich es dir am Besten beibringen soll. Dein Vater..."_

_"Was ist mit meinem Vater? Blaise rede endlich..."_

_"Er wartet in deinem Zimmer auf dich."_

_/Nun ist es wohl soweit. Erst Vater, dann die anderen./_

Draco wurde für einen kurzen Moment kreidebleich. Doch er fasste sich schnell, ging an Blaise vorbei und drehte sich noch einmal zu ihm um.

_"Danke Blaise. Ich habe schon einmal gesagt, dass ich keine Geheimnisse mehr haben werde, sollte Harry meine Liebe erwidern. Er hat es getan und ich werde tun was nötig ist auch meinem Vater gegenüber."_, damit verließ er ihn und ging Richtung Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum.

_"Ich hoffe du weißt was du tust."_, flüsterte Blaise.

* * *

_"Malice"_

Die Tür sprang auf und Draco ging tief einatmend hinein. Sein Vater saß auf der großen grünen Couch und neigte den Kopf in die Richtung seines Sohnes.

_"Nun endlich bist du da. Setze dich doch zu mir, mein Sohn...",_ er zeigte bestimmend auf den Platz neben sich. Es war mehr eine Aufforderung als eine Bitte. Draco kam ihr nach und setzte sich neben seinen Vater.

_"Vater, schön dich zu sehen. Was führt dich hierher?_", fragte er mit gespieltem Interesse.

Sein Vater sah ihn an und sagte mit stolzem Ton.

_"Der dunkle Lord hat vorgesehen, dich zu einem der Unseren zu machen und teilzuhaben am Ende Potters..."_

Draco blieb die Luft weg. Er konnte darauf nichts mehr antworten, so geschockt war er. Er nahm all seinen Mut zusammen, stand auf, stellte sich direkt vor seinen Vater und sah ihn bestimmend und entschlossen an.

_"Vater, ich will kein Todesser werden und die Sache mit Harry. Ich...lie..."_

Lucius Malfoy unterbrach seinen Sohn und sprach mit leiser und bedrohlicher Stimme.

_"Harry? Ich habe gedacht, die Briefe an ihn wären nur ein Scherz von dir gewesen. Nun in dem Fall bleibt mir leider nichts anderes übrig, mein Sohn..."_

_"Du hast die Briefe gelesen?"_

* * *

_"HARRY..."_

Der Angesprochene blieb stehen und drehte sich um. Hinter ihm stand Hermine, die sich erschöpft an die Wand lehnte.

_"Endlich habe ich dich gefunden..."_, schnaufte sie.

"Wie war es mit Malfoy? Was hat er gesagt?"

Harry ging zu ihr und versuchte sie nicht anzusehen. Viel zu verwirrt war er und er drohte wieder jeden Moment rot zu werden.

_"Ich habe es ihm gesagt."_

_"Und?"_ Sie wurde langsam nervös.

_"Nun...er...hat mich so lieb angesehen. Nach dem Wettbewerb hat er mich zu sich gezogen und wollte einen Kuss von mir. Dann konnte ich nicht mehr anders. Ich wusste, dass es das war was ich möchte und dann habe ich ihn geküsst und es ihm einfach gesagt."_

_"Ja aber wie hat er denn reagiert?",_ hakte sie unruhig nach.

"Das weiß ich nicht-bin vorher weggelaufen.", flüsterte er und schaute verlegen weg.

_"Du bist WAS? Weggelaufen?"_, schrie sie und ließ sich erschöpft an der Wand heruntergleiten.

_"Aber Harry, du musst mit ihm darüber reden. Nicht wegrennen."_

_"Ja das weiß ich auch. Ich habe mich dazu entschlossen zu ihm zu gehen. Heute Abend gehe ich zu seinem Zimmer und rede mit ihm."_

Hermine stand auf, ging zu Harry und umarmte ihn. Dann nahm sie seine Hand.

_"Komm' wir gehen...nur eines solltest du nicht vergessen. Ron sollte davon erfahren. Sag' ihm auch Bescheid-danach, wenn du dich mit Malfoy ausgesprochen hast. Ja?"_

Harry nickte und beide gingen Richtung Gemeinschaftsräume.

* * *

**Schmerzende Überraschung und eine Wendung, die Wunden hinterlässt**

* * *

Harry stand vor Dracos Tür und schaute sich um, als keiner zu sehen war, klopfte er an und wartete. Kurze Zeit später öffnete sich die Tür und Draco stand dahinter. Harry lächelte ihn liebevoll an und wartete auf eine Reaktion Dracos. Sie dauerte aber kam nach ein paar Minuten, jedoch nicht erhofft freundlich und liebevoll wie er es von ihm gewohnt war.

_"Was willst du hier Potter?"_, fragte er in dem üblichen Malfoy Ton, den Harry von Früher gewohnt war.

_"Ich...ich wollte wegen...vorhin...Ich.. Dray was ist?_", stotterte Harry und bekam mit einem Mal Angst vor Draco, er wusste nicht wieso. Es überkam ihn einfach.

_"Komm' rein..."_

Draco nahm Harrys Arm und zog ihn unsanft in das Zimmer, dann verschloss er es und warf Harry auf die Couch. Dieser versuchte irritiert aufzustehen, wurde aber von Draco in seinem Tun aufgehalten, der ihn schmerzvoll an beiden Armen auf die große Couch pinnte.

_"Aber...Dray?"_

_"Nenne mich nicht dauernd Dray! Das nervt, Potter.",_ schrie er und schaute Harry hasserfüllt an.

_"Aber, ich denke du liebst mich. Die Briefe. Die Kette. Ich...",_ kleine Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg über Harrys Gesicht als er Draco ansah.

_"Potter, Potter, hast du immer noch nicht gemerkt, dass das alles nur ein Scherz war? Du bist nicht mal den Dreck unter meinen Fingernägeln wert!"_, grinste er dreckig und überheblich.

_"Du wirst schon sehen was du davon hast, dich in mich verliebt zu haben..."_

Draco öffnete die Knöpfe von Harrys Hemd und Hose, zog sie ihm aus und warf sie in die Ecke. Harrys Widerstand übersehend schlug er ihm ins Gesicht und zischte.

_"Ich würde in deiner Position lieber damit aufhören. Das könnte sehr schmerzhaft enden. Gib doch lieber zu, dass du dir das hier schon lange gewünscht hast."_

* * *

** Harrys POV**

* * *

Mir gewünscht? Was ist nur mit ihm los? Warum tut er mir das an, schlägt mich, verletzt mich durch diese Worte? Ich habe gedacht, er liebt mich. Die Briefe, die er mir geschrieben hatte, die Kette. Der Wettbewerb. All das soll gelogen gewesen sein?  
Das kann nicht sein. Darf nicht sein. Was ist nur auf einmal los?

Ich spüre seinen Atem, wie er meinen Hals streift, hinunter zu meiner Brust. Seine Hände, die meinen Rücken entlang fahren und hinunter zu meinem Becken wandern. Was soll ich tun, wehren kann ich mich nicht, will ich mich nicht. Seine Augen sind so voller Kälte. Ich vermisse seinen liebevollen und eindringlichen Blick, wenn er mich bittend ansieht und mir versichert wie sehr er mich liebt.

Doch das Einzige was ich in diesem Blick sehen kann ist Hass und das Verlangen mir wehzutun. Was?

"Dray, bitte hör auf..."

Meine Hände. Es schmerzt. Er hält sie über meinem Kopf mit einer Hand fest und macht weiter mit dem er aufgehört hatte. Seine Hand wandert hinunter und massiert mein Glied.  
Er pumpt es und während er dies tut küsst er mich verlangend, stößt seine Zunge in meinen Mund.  
Warum? Was soll ich tun? Was habe ich getan?  
Was nun? Er lässt meine Hände los, winkelt meine Beine an. Was hat er nun vor? Doch nicht etwa?

Ich versuche mich an ihm abzustoßen. Meine Hände drücken gegen seine Brust. Doch es scheint nicht zu helfen. Wieso?  
Ein Schmerz durchfährt meinen Körper. Das Gefühl droht mich zu zerreißen. Dieser Schmerz frisst sich in mich. Er verharrt in mir und bewegt sich- erst langsam, dann immer schneller. Sein Blick fällt auf meine Brust, auf meine Kette, die er mir geschenkt hatte, dann schaut er auf, in mein in Tränen genässtes Gesicht, in meine vor Schmerzen und Angst geweiteten Augen und ich erkenne etwas Neues, etwas Bekanntes in seinem Gesicht. Trauer...Schmerz...und Liebe.  
Dennoch macht er weiter, stößt in mich und kommt letztendlich mit einem lauten Aufschrei in mir. Sein Kopf auf meine Brust gelegt. Eine weiße Flüssigkeit vermischt mit einer roten läuft meinen Schenkeln herab. Er entfernt sich aus mir, steht auf und entfernt nehme ich wahr, dass meine Brust nass ist. Nicht nass durch meine Tränen, sondern seine. Ich sehe auf und bemerke wie er sich sein Gesicht abwischt. Dann schmeißt er mir meine Sachen zu und grinst mich an, jedoch nicht mehr so selbstsicher wie vorhin.

_"Zieh dich an und verschwinde und merke dir eines. Weder liebe ich dich noch kümmert es mich was du für mich fühlst. Potter.."_

Langsam stehe ich auf, wackelig stütze ich mich an der Couch ab und ziehe mich an. Meine Brust schmerzt mehr als mein ganzer Körper. An der Tür bleibe ich stehen und drehe mich zu ihm um.

* * *

**Harrys POV Ende**

* * *

_"I...Ich habe dir wirklich vertraut."_

Tränen liefen seinen Wangen hinab und er stockte.  
Harry wollte noch etwas sagen, bekam aber keinen Ton heraus, dann riss er die Türe auf und stürmte nach draußen.

Draco fasste sich an seinen Kopf und sackte auf den Boden.

_/Argh...was ist nur los mit mir? Warum...Jay.../_

Das war das Letzte was er noch dachte, da wurde es schwarz und er blieb regungslos auf dem Boden liegen.

* * *

Harry rannte zum Gemeinschaftsraum, zu den Duschen zog sich aus und ließ das Wasser laufen. Heiß, so heiß, dass es ihn fast drohte zu verbrühen. Dann schrie er, so laut er nur konnte. Tränen vermischten sich mit dem Wasser und wurden unerkenntlich. Genauso wie das Blut und Dracos Flüssigkeit an ihm, in ihm, welches den Abfluss hinunterfloss und jegliche Spuren beseitigte.  
Harry wusste nicht wann er das Letzte Mal so geweint hatte. Doch eines war ihm bewusst. Es war nie so lange gewesen wie heute.

Viel zu lange lag er in der Dusche als er Stimmen wahrnahm und sich mühsam an der Kachelwand nach oben robbte, aufstand und die Dusche verließ, an Ron und Neville vorbei, die ihn besorgt ansahen, hinüber zu seinem Bett. Er legte sich darauf, immer noch mit einem Handtuch bekleidet, zog er sich die Decke über, legte den Kopf auf das Kissen, zog die Beine an seinen Körper und schloss seine Augen.

_/Ich lasse mir nicht mehr wehtun, Draco. Nie mehr/_

TBC

So das war's..Hmmm...diesmal war es wohl nicht mehr so süß -.-'Armer kleiner Harry..Na ja, wird wahrscheinlich noch drei Kapitel geben dann ist Schluss.

Ach ja, falls sich jemand wundert warum ihn keiner gesehen hat, als er rausgerannt ist...die sind alle beschäftigt. Ach natürlich haben ihn ein paar gesehen...haben ihn aber nicht weiter beachtet sind ja schließlich Slytherins und die Gryffindors haben nicht gemerkt-waren weg ;-) Hat halt besser gepasst-.-'


	12. Gesang aus den Tiefen des Herzens oder A...

**INFO: Bitte immer genau durchlesen was ich als Rating, Info und Anmerkungen schreibe..beugt Missverständnissen vor;-)**

**Disclaimer: **Wie immer

**Rating:** Drama, Dark...Death..

**Info:** Vorletztes Kapitel, Karaoke. Und ein gemeines Ende..Sorry Leute, musste sein:-)

**Blue**: Ob du das jetzt liest? Naja ich hoffe es doch:-) Da ich dir nicht per Mail antworten kann. Danke für deine Kritik...wirklich!Jederman stand es doch offen es zu lesen oder nicht, deswegen, hatte ich jeden Leser vorgewarnt ;-) Zu den Rating: Meine Geschichte sollte von Anfang an nicht nur auf dem Humoristischen aufgebaut sein. Im ersten Kapitel sind Warnungen wie Dark, rape und eine Altersfreigabe NG17 ab einem unbestimmten Kapitel angegeben...dass hätte meiner Meinung nach völlig ausgereicht als Warnung. Ich habe persönliche Erafahrung mit diesem Thema und weiß wie man sich fühlt, daher...steht es jedem Menschen frei, wie er reagiert, jeder reagiert anders. Es handelt sich um eine schwere Tat Draco's aber er tut es nicht aus freiem Willen und Harry weiß das im Grunde seines Herzens also ist es so als wäre er von einem völlig fremden Menschen verletzt worden. Ob er ihm verzeiht, verrate ich noch nicht.

So ich hoffe, dass ich mich wenigstens etwas rechtfertigen konnte, denn es hatte mich schon etwas getroffen, dass du denkst ich würde es in irgendeiner Weise verschönern wollen. Ich habe meine Mail ja angegeben, d.h. gegen eine Antwort von dir wäre ich in keinster Weise abgeneigt eher erfreut;-D

**Leah:** Was wirklich geschah wird erst im letzten Kapitel klar. Ja das Kapitel sollte auch einen Wendepunkt einläuten. Jepp du hast Recht, es hat etwas mit Lucius zu tun.

**Severina35:** Ja ich lasse ihn leiden. Aber nicht physisch sondern seelisch.

So ich hoffe es gefällt trotzdem jemanden. Das Kapitel wird emotional.

* * *

**Kapitel 12**

**Gesang aus den Tiefen des Herzens oder Abschied**

* * *

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen seine Augen öffnete, saß Ron besorgt, wie am Vorabend neben ihm, fest entschlossen Harry nach dem Grund seines Verhaltens zu fragen.

_"Harry? Was war gestern Abend mit dir los?"_

Harry vergrub sein Gesicht im Kissen vor sich. Flecken waren darauf zu sehen und Ron bemerkte sie. Er zog Harry die Decke weg, aus einem Reflex heraus griff Harry nach einem Stück der Decke und konnte noch rechtzeitig seine Bein damit bedecken ohne das Ron etwas von seinen Verletzungen sehen konnte. Doch was er sehen konnte reichte ihm.

_"Keine Geheimnisse mehr, Harry! Das geht schon viel zu lange."_ Er hielt inne, setzte sich auf Harry's Bett, strich ihm einige Haare aus dem Gesicht und sah ihn traurig an.

_"Ich dachte wir wären Freunde, können einander vertrauen. Du stürmst gestern an mir vorbei, sprichst kein Wort, weinst und gehst ohne dich umzuziehen mit dem Handtuch in dein Bett und weinst dort weiter."_Er atmete tief ein.

_"Glaubst du wirklich, dass das keiner merkt! Bitte sag' mir was los ist. Hat es mit Malfoy zu tun?"_

Harry wurde hellhöhrig, er setzte sich auf und sah Ron erstaunt an.

_"Wie, wie kommst du denn darauf?"_

_"Also doch."_seufzte Ron. Er nahm Harry's Hände in seine und sah ihn eindringlich an.

_"Bitte sag es mir."_

Harry seufzte auf und fing an zu erzählen. All das was er auch schon Hermine erzählt hatte, von den Briefen, der Kette und seiner Liebe zu Draco, die er sich eingestanden hatte. Doch den Zwischenfall vom Vorabend verheimlichte er ihm, davon sollte keiner etwas erfahren. Als er fertig war wagte er es nicht in Ron's Augen zu sehen, da er befüchtete, dieser würde ihm schmerzliche Beleidigungen an den Kopf werfen. Doch diese blieben aus.

_"Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll. Ich bin ja schon so blöd, dass es weh tun müsste."_ er fasst sich an seine Stirn.

Harry sah ihn fragend an.

_"Und sowas schimpft sich bester Freund! Ich hätte es ahnen müssen."_ Ron ging zu Harry und umarmte ihn.

_"Es tut mir leid."_er schaute auf und stellte Harry die nächste Frage.

_"Warum bist du gestern so aufgelöst gewesen, hat Malfoy etwas..."_ Harry unterbrach ihn energisch.

_"Nein! Dray hat nichts getan. Er...er...ich...es ist nur eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit, nichts weiter."_

_"Ok, dann glaube ich dir das mal für's Erste. Komm' wir gehen zu Hermine. Ich habe sehr viel mit ihr zu bereden."_sagte er grimmig und ging nach draußen. Harry zog sich an und folgte ihm.

Hermine wurde gleich von Ron in Beschlag genommen und zur Seite gezogen. Harry dagegen traf als Erstes Marco, der ihn stürmisch begrüßte.

_"Mio Chiaro! Harry wie gehts denn so? "_

Harry löste sich aus der Begrüßung und sagte nur leise.

_"Bestens! Mir geht es besten. "_er seufzte und ging in den Essenssaal. Marco lief ihm hinterher.

_"Hey, in drei Tagen ist der Karaokewettbewerb. Du und Malfoy als Gewinner, müsst daran teilnehmen-weißt du schon was du für zwei Lieder singst?"_ Harry setzte sich hin und Marco tat es ihm ohne zu fragen gleich.

_"Ja ich habe schon eine genaue Vorstellung. "_sagte er und fing an sein Essen herunterzuwürgen. Er bekam nichts runter und gab nach einer Weile auf. Hermine und Ron setzten sich zu ihm. Ron schien sich beruhigt zu haben und Hermine setzte sich neben Harry.

_"Ron war ganz außer sich. Jetzt hat er sich zum Glück wieder beruhigt."_seufzte sie und sah zu Ron. Dann deutete sie auf Draco.

_"Hey wo ist Malfoy eigentlich? Ron hat da was erzählt aber ich. "_

Harry stand abrupt auf, sah Hermine sauer an und erwiderte.

_"Ich weiß nichts, gar nichts. Es interessiert mich auch nicht im Geringsten."_er lief aus der großen Halle.

Hermine sah ihm verwirrt hinterher und zuckte ihre Schultern.

_"Na dann."_

_-Gerade lief es so gut. Ich hoffe es ist nichts passiert.-_

* * *

**In Draco's Zimmer**

* * *

Draco lag wie am Vorabend bewusstlos auf dem Boden. Es wurde heftig gegen die Tür geklopft, eine Hand bewegte sich, kurz darauf öffnete er langsam die Augen und hob seinen Kopf, stand vorsichtig auf und fasste sich an die Stirn.

Draco ging auf die Tür zu und öffnete sie. Davor stand Blaise und sah ihn besorgt an.

_"Hey, was ist denn mit dir los?"_

_"Komm' rein. Ich habe keine Ahnung was los ist. Mein Vater war da und dann wurde alles schwarz."_sagte er seufzend und setzte sich auf die Couch.

_"Hier sieht es ja aus, als ob es einen Kampf gegeben hätte. Hast du etwa Streit mit Potter gehabt? Der ist nämlich ziemlich fertig wegen irgendwas. Oder doch mit deinem Vater?"_

_"Nein, ich habe mich nicht mit Harry gestritten."_er überlegte kurz und plötzlich erschienen Harry's Anhänger und seine vor Tränen genässten Augen vor ihm. Er hielt sich den Kopf und kniff seine Augen zu.

_"Was ist mit Harry?"_fragte er Blaise keuchend.

_"Keine Ahnung!"_

_"Hat er geweint?"_

_"Ich glaube schon. Als ich ihn beim Essen gesehen habe sah er so aus als hätte er keine ruhige Nacht gehabt."_er legte Draco einen Arm auf die Schulter.

_"Sag doch, irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht..."_

_"Bitte lass' mich alleine. "_sagte Draco leise und lehnte sich zurück.

Blaise respektierte seinen Wunsch und zog sich zurück. An der Tür blieb er stehen und drehte sich nochmal zu ihm um.

_"Ich sage es nur ungern aber ich glaube dein Vater hat mit all dem zu tun."_ er schloss die Tür hinter sich und Draco war wieder allein.

Er hob seine Hand und sah sie sich genauer an, mit ihr hatte er sich gerade an der Couch abgestützt und fühlte etwas klebriges an ihr. Er rieb mit seinem Fingerkuppeln darüber und rote Kruste rieselte herunter. Draco stand auf und sah sich die Couch etwas genauer an und erkannte einen roten großen Fleck auf ihr und auf den Boden davor.

Draco schlug sich eine Hand vor den Mund und atmete schneller.

_-Das kann nicht sein...-_

* * *

**Mit Briefen fing es an.**

* * *

Abends als alle im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen und über den Tag sprachen, an dem die Karaokeveranstaltung stattfinden sollte, lag Harry in seinem Bett und starrte an die Wand. Er wollte nicht gestört werden und machte das auch jedem klar, der in seine Nähe wollte.

Plötzlich hörte er etwas an dem Fenster. Er ging dorthin und sah eine schwarze Eule auf dem Fensterbrett sitzen. Harry erkannte ihn ihr die Eule von Draco, Nightwish.

Harry ging zu ihr und sie flog auf seine Hand. Er nahm ihr den Brief ab, strich ihr durch die Federn und fing an den Brief zu lesen.

_Jay,_

_ich weiß nicht was letzte Nacht vorgefallen ist. Doch es wäre von unschätzbarem Wert für mich, wenn du es mir sagen würdest._

_Bitte! Etwas ist geschehen, dass dich dazu veranlasst nicht mehr mit mir zu reden und mir aus dem Weg zu gehen. Ich dachte, dass alles Besser werden würde für mich, dich...uns. Nach dem Wettbewerb...dem Kuss._

_Mein Vater will mich zu einem Todesser machen und in der nächsten Zeit soll der dunkle Lord sich zeigen._

_Ich habe Angst um dich. Schreckliche Angst._

_Bitte schreibe zurück, wenn du mir sagen willst was geschehen ist und wenn wir wieder von vorne anfangen wollen._

_In Liebe,_

_Dray_

Harry las sich den Brief gut durch und einzelne Trännen liefen seine Wange hinunter. Er wischte sie sich mit der Hand weg, führte Nightwish zum Fenster.

_"Fliege zu deinem Besitzer."_flüsterte er, ging wieder zu seinem Bett und legte sich hin.

Nightwish schaute ihn ratlos an, sofern eine Eule ratlos schauen konnte und flog davon. Harry drehte sich zur Wand und schloss seine Augen.

_-Tut mir leid Dray. Ich habe meinen Weg gewählt.-_

* * *

**Der Tag des Wettbewerbes**

* * *

_"Mein Sohn!"_

_"Vater?"_ Draco erschrak und drehte sich um. Sein Vater stand in voller Montur in seinem Zimmer.

_"Du wirst mit mir kommen.. Der Lord hat uns von seinen Plänen berrichtet. Morgen wird es stattfinden. Morgen wird Potter das bekommen, was ihm zusteht und du wirst mich dorthin begleiten"_

_"Aber..."_Draco dachte nach.

_-Ich kann mich vielleicht 'jetzt' nicht gegen meinen Vater auflehnen aber wenn ich mich unter ihnen befinde, kann ich Jay vielleicht beschützen.-_

_"Gut Vater..."_

_"Na Harry, was wirst du singen? Du bist der Erste."_fragte ihn Hermine.

_"Du hast sogar einen eigenen Raum in den du dich zurückziehen kannst. Zum üben."_

Man sah ihr an, dass sie sehr aufgeregt war. Harry gab nur ein gequältes 'Ach wie toll'zurück und ging in den besagten Raum zum 'üben'.

_"Bambino, brauchst du noch irgendwas bis die 'Show' anfängt?"_ Marco erschien an der Tür, in seiner typischen für Harry langsam nervenden, guten Laune.

_"Nein ich brauche nichts. Bitte lass' mich etwas allein..."_

_"Ma certo! Wenn du unbedingt willst, wollte nur helfen."_erwiderte Marco trotzig und schloss dir Tür.

_-Alle wollen nur helfen aber nach dem heutigen Tag, kann mir keiner mehr helfen.-_

Er schloss seine Augen und vergaß für einen Moment all seine Problem, dachte an Vergangenes und an Draco...er wurde wieder traurig, doch fasste sich diesmal erstaunlich schnell. Er stand auf und sah nach draußen. Die Schüler trafen ein und setzten sich hin, unter ihnen auch Draco, der nachdenklich zu sein schien. Prof. Dumbledore hielt seine obligatorische Rede.

Harry sah zum Spiegel und bemerkte etwas. Es lag ein Brief auf der Kommode.

Er ging dorthin und öffnete ihn, las ihn sich durch und legte ihn wieder auf die Kommode zurück, zückte seinen Zauberstab, sprach einen Spruch und der Zettel zerfiel zu Asche.

Dann atmete er tief durch und ging nach draußen. Stellte sich auf die Bühne und neigte seinen Kopf nach unten, in seiner Hand das Mikrofon. Dann nahm er seinen Stab richtete ihn auf die Boxen und eine Musik erklang.

Er regte sich nicht sondern hörte nur auf die Musik. Sie fing erst langsam an und steigerte sich. Als E-Gitarren Klänge zu hören waren und es lauter wurde, hob er sein Micro und fing an zu singen, laut und aus voller Stimme.

_Crawling in my skin _

_These wounds they will not heal _

_Fear is how I fall _

_Confusing what is real _

Keybord Klänge vermischten sich mit den Klängen der E-Gitarre und des Schlagzeugs und Harry stoppte einen kurzen Moment. Die harten Töne verschwanden und ein sanfter Ton aus sich immer wiederholenden Klängen war zu hören, dazu die sanfte Stimme Harry's. Seine Augen immer noch geschlossen.

_There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface _

_Consuming, confusing _

_This lack of self control I fear is never ending _

_Controlling, I can't seem _

_To find myself again _

_My walls are closing in _

Dann setzte eine weitere Stimme ein, die aus dem Verstärker kam und bildete ein Duett mit Harry.

_(Without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced _

_That it's just too much pressure to take) _

_I've felt this way before _

_So insecure _

_Crawling in my skin _

_These wounds they will not heal _

_Fear is how I fall _

_Confusing what is real _

_Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me _

_Distracting, reacting _

_Against my will I stand beside my own reflection _

_It's haunting how I can't seem... _

_To find myself again _

_My walls are closing in _

_(Without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced _

_That it's just too much pressure to take) _

_I've felt this way before _

_So insecure _

_Crawling in my skin _

_These wounds they will not heal _

_Fear is how I fall _

_Confusing what is real _

_Crawling in my skin _

_These wounds they will not heal _

_Fear is how I fall _

_Confusing, confusing what is real _

_There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface _

_Consuming, confusing what is real _

_This lack of self control I fear is never ending _

_Controlling, confusing what is real _

Diese Mischung aus immerwieder kehrenden harten und weichen Klängen und Harry's Stimme, die von einem Moment auf den anderen sanft und doch fordernd wurde, verschaffte den Anwesenden eine Gänsehaut. Draco saß nur auf seinem Platz und schloss seine Augen, wollte nicht sehen sondern hören.

Als Harry fertig war, schnaufte er und sah in die Menge. Die war fassungslos und applaudierte erst nach einiger Zeit. Dann wurde es still und Harry sang seinen letzten Song. Er sah dabei zu Hermine dann zu Ron und schließlich zu Draco, ihn sah er direkt an und ohne seinem Blick zu weichen. Als die Musik ertönte war wieder alles still und Draco schloss seine Augen.

Orchestermusik war zu hören und ein Gitarre. Geigen spielten, eine E-Gitarre war zu erklang. Alles war so ruhig und doch schien es so als würde jeden Moment etwas auf sie zukommen.

Nun hörte man hauptsächlich die E-Gitarre und das Schlagzeug, jedoch nicht fordernd sondern sanft. Harry's Stimme hallte durch die Halle...so klar und bestimmend.

_Life it seems, will fade away  
Drifting further every day  
Getting lost within myself  
Nothing matters no one else  
I have lost the will to live  
Simply nothing more to give  
There is nothing more for me  
Need the end to set me free**  
**_

Die Musik wurde härter, bestimmender und fordernder. Wechselte sich mit den weichen Klängen ab und es schien so als wären sie im Einklang miteinander...so wie sich Harry nun fühlen müsste...

_Things not what they used to be  
Missing one inside of me  
Deathly lost, this Can't be real  
Cannot stand this hell I feel  
Emptiness is filling me  
To the point of agony  
Growing darkness taking dawn  
I was me, but now he's gone_

_No one but me can save myself, but it's too late_  
_No, I can't think, think why I should even try_  
_Yesterday seems as though it never existed_  
_Death Greets me warm, now I will just say goodbye_

Bei dem letzten Wort sah er direkt zu Draco, er weinte. Draco öffnete seine Augen und konnte es nicht fassen, ein Malfoy der offen seine Tränen zeigte. Doch was noch unverständlicher war, er konnte nicht damit aufhören. Blaise nahm ihn zu sich und fragte ihn was los sei. Eher er etwas antworten konnte oder jemand applaudierte, ging Harry die Bühne herunter, an allen vorbei und verließ ohne zurück zu schauen die große Halle und Hogwarts.

* * *

**Später am Abend**

* * *

_"Hier ist er nicht!"_rief Hermine, Draco zu, der auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Geländes suchte.

Auch Ron hatte keine positive Antwort, genauso wie Blaise und der ganze Rest, der nach Harry suchte. Er war verschwunden. Als Harry am Abend die Veranstaltung verließ, sprang Draco auf und lief ihm hinterher, doch Harry war nirgends zu sehen. Dann ging er zu Professor Dumbledore und berrichtete ihm von seiner Sorge um Harry. Sie machten sich daraufhin auf die Suche nach ihm, doch fanden nichts.

Mit einem Male rannte Draco einfach drauf los, vor der Höhle kam er zum stehen, betrat sie und ging zu deren Ausgang. Er schaute sich dort um aber auch hier an ihrem Platz war keiner, alles war dunkel und verlassen. Draco ließ sich fallen und sein Herz pochte schnell zu schnell und es schien ihm als ob es gleich herausspringen würde.

_-Harry, geh nicht zu ihm. Bitte, wenn du meinen Brief gelesen hast...-_

Er schreckte hoch.

_-Mein Brief! Er hat meinen Brief nicht gelesen.-_

In der Dunkelheit, des vor ihm liegenden Gebäudes konnte Harry nichteinmal sehen wohin er eigentlich lief. Als er Hogwarts verließ, apparierte er zu dem Ort an dem er Lord Voldemort vermutete. Sein Gefühl verriet ihm wo dieser sich aufhalten musste. Apparieren war zwar nicht erlaubt, aber was sollten sie ihm, dem Retter der Zauberwelt, schon für eine Strafe aufbrummen, wenn er tot wäre, dachte er sarkastisch.

Harry betrat das dunkle Gebäude und stieg einige Stufen nach unten. Dann blieb er stehen und sprach leise, fast flüsternd einen Spruch. Dessen Eigenschaft, blieb im unklaren aber Harry atmete tief durch, öffnete eine große Holztür und befand sich in einem großen Saal, beleuchtet von ein paar wenigen Kerzen. Auf einem Stuhl in der Mitte des Raumes befand sich ein Mann in einer schwarzen Kutte, sein Gesicht durch eine Kapuze bedeckt. Als der Mann Harry bemerkte, hob er seinen Kopf und gab sein Gesicht frei. Rote Augen und ein hämisches Grinsen wurden sichtbar. Der Mann stand auf und ging auf Harry zu.

_"Potter! So früh haben wir dich gar nicht erwartet. Kannst es wohl nicht erwarten dem Tod in die Arme zu laufen..."_sagte der Mann verächtlich und winkte ein paar seiner Verbündeten zu sich.

Harry's Kopf immer noch geneigt, hörte man leise einen Spuch, die Verbündeten prallten an etwas ab und landeten auf dem Boden. Sie waren an einer Schutzbarriere abgeprallt, die Harry seit seinem Antreten aufgebaut hatte. Er sah auf und fest in die Augen des Mannes vor ihm.

_"Nur du und ich. Voldemort."_Er sprach fest und sicher, den Namen aus, den keiner auch nur wagte zu denken. Harry hielt seinen Zauberstab fest umklammert und richtete ihn auf Voldemort.

_"Du hast keine Chance Potter! Du hast schonmal einen unverzeihlichen Fluch ausgesprochen und versagt. So wird es auch diesmal sein..."_lachte der Lord und zückte seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn direkt auf Harry. Dieser schloss seine Augen.

_-Entweder mein Tod oder ein weiteres Mal mein Überleben.-_

Zeitgleich ertönte der unverzeihliche Fluch aus den Mündern beider Personen, die sich beide bereit waren zu töten. Deren Leben voneinander abhängig war und nur durch den jeweils anderen beendet werden konnte. Harry stand als Letzter, sah auf den Mann vor ihm, der bewegungslos auf dem Boden lag. Die Männer in Schwarz fielen sprachlos zu Boden, apparierten davon...das dunkle Mal verschwand, wie derjenige dessen Zeichen es war. Harry verließ das Gebäude und ging nach draußen.

Plötzlich hielt sich Harry den Mund und röchelte, er fiel auf den Boden. Er schaute auf seine Hand und endeckte Blut. Seine Augen fielen zu und Schwärze umhüllte ihn. Alles wurde mit einem Male dunkel, verschwamm und fühlte sich warm an.

_-Wenn das der Tod ist, dann lass mich endlich sterben...-_

Die Barriere zerfiel. So wie das Gebäude, begrub alle unter sich. Genauso wie den dunklen Lord, dessen Name nicht genannt werden durfte. Was blieb war Dunkelheit, der Staub der Vergangenheit und der Junge, der lebte.

TBC

Ich bin gemein. Aber es gibt ja noch zwei Kapitel und auf die könnt ihr etwas länger warten.

Die Texte sind von Linkin Park 'Crawling' und Metallica 'Fade Black' langsame Version. Absolute geile Lieder und der Text hat gepasst wie die Faust aufs Auge;-)

Achja und weil Draco ja nicht zum singen kam. Sein Songtext als Nachtrag..ich habe gedacht es passt ganz gut.

With everything I am (aus Silent Möbius)

I've been waiting for an miracle

While ignoring all the signs

Thinking love will heal the wounds of love

But instead it made me blind

it's so hard to see what's right and wrong

When you're waking on the line

I know it's feels like it's too late

We're getting nowhere at this rate

I've been looking at the road I'm on

And I'm trying to make some sense

I have always played by my own rules

But never at my own expense

You'd think by now I'd have the knack

Still two steps up and three steps back

If I couldn't love you with my heart

Cause I couldn't find the time

If I couldn't love in this life

Then I will use these words

To make you understand

With everything I am

I thought love will heal these wounds

But instead it made me blind

It's so hard to know what's right and wrong

When your walking on the line

Refrain


	13. Mit einem Brief wird es enden

**Disclaimer: **Wie bei den vorherigen Kapiteln auch:-P

**Rating:** Romance, Depri

**Info:** Das letzte Kapitel..

**moin:** Freut mich dass dir die Lieder gefallen haben:-D

* * *

**Kapitel 13**

**"...mit einem Brief wird es enden."**

* * *

Zwei ganze lange Monate sind seit Harry's Verschwinden vergangen.

Das Gerücht oder vielmehr die für einige herbeigesehnte Nachricht, dass der dunkle Lord vernichtet worden wäre, breitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer auf der ganzen Welt aus.

Seine Anhänger tauchten unter. Diejenigen, die es nicht mehr geschafft hatten zu fliehen oder es nicht bevorzugten zu fliehen, wurden nach Azkaban geschickt. So nun auch Draco's Vater. Seine Mutter war nun die einzige Person, die er noch hatte. Doch für ihn gab es schon längst niemanden mehr, er hatte sich damit abgefunden alleine zu bleiben und sollte es für den Rest seines Lebens sein. Das Schuljahr dauerte noch einen Monat, einen kurzen und für ihn doch zu lange währenden Monat.

Seit Harry's Verschwinden, hatte er sich gewandelt, nach dem Tod des dunklen Lordes, sich öffentlich zu seiner Liebe zu Harry gestanden. Einige der Schüler mieden ihn oder zeigten ihm ihr Mitleid. Doch keiner wagte es Draco zu nahe zu kommen, viel zu viel Angst hatten sie immernoch vor seiner Person. Er blieb ein Malfoy auch, wenn er einige seiner Verhaltensmerkmale geändert haben mochte.

Hermine und Ron sprachen mit ihm an jenem Tag der Ankündigung, dass der dunkle Lord gefallen und Harry verschollen sei. Sie sprachen sich das erste Mal in den sieben langen Jahren aus, offenbarten ihren Hass und teilten sich ihren Kummer. Es hatte sich viel verändert und doch nahte das Ende der Schulzeit und auch die der gemeinsamen Erinnerung.

Draco stand in seinem Zimmer und schaute sich gedankenverloren um. Es schien ihm alles so leer, so fehl am Platz zu sein. Alles verlor seine Bedeutung. Er machte sich Vorwürfe, er hätte Harry davon abhalten sollen zu gehen, ihn dazu zwingen müssen.

Marco erzählte ihm vor seiner Abreise, von den Geschehenissen in der Umkleide. Er versicherte ihm, dass Harry bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt voll und ganz davon überzeugt war ihn zu lieben. Jedoch half ihm das nicht weiter, etwas musste geschehen sein, etwas das nach dem Wettbewerb passiert sein musste.

Er hätte ihm niemals Briefe schreiben dürfen, dann wäre Harry wohl noch am Leben, oder zumindestens...sein Vater hätte ihn wohl vorher umgebracht und er müsste jetzt nicht mit solch einem Verlust leben, dachte er und wischte sich eine Träne weg.

Draco verließ sein Zimmer, lief den langen Gang entlang, achtete auf keine der Personen, die ihm entgegenliefen und tuschelten. So bemerkte er auch nicht die Person, die stehen blieb und ihm etwas entgegen rief. Als Draco nicht reagierte, rannte diese Person zu Draco und hielt ihn an.

_"Malfoy...Draco! Bleib stehen!"_sagte sie und fasste ihn an seinen Schultern.

Draco neigte seinen Kopf etwas und sah Hermine vor sich. Sie sah ihn besorgt an.

_"Was willst du?"_ fragt er und machte sich von ihr los.

_"Wohin gehst du? Heute ist doch die offizielle Todesfeier für Harry"_sprach sie leise und in einem traurigen Ton.

_-Als ob ich es vergessen hätte, dass sie ihn heute offiziell aufgeben wollen. Heute! An dem Tag, als er...-_

Er schlug ihr, ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter weg und sah sie wütend und traurig an.

_"Ich werde niemals akzeptieren, dass er tot ist und wenn, dann tue ich das auf meine eigene Weise."_schrie er, wandte sich von ihr ab und rannte nach draußen.

_-Auf meine eigene Weise um ihm zu folgen...-_

Hermine schaute ihm traurig hinterher, wohlwissend was er bereit war zu tun. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, drehte sich um, ging schweigend zur großen Halle, in der sich schon alle Schüler Hogwarts eingefunden hatten und auf die Ankündigung Dumbledore's warteten. Als sie sich auf ihren Platz setzte empfing Ron sie schon und legte Hermine einen Arm auf ihre Schultern, neigte seinen Kopf zu ihr herunter und fragte sie ob sie Draco gefunden hätte. Hermine erzählte es ihm, nachdem sie fertig war nahm Ron seine Freundin in den Arm und küsste sie.

_"Lass ihn nur machen. Ich habe ihn auch nicht aufgegeben. Ich fühle, dass etwas passieren wird."_flüsterte er.

_"Ob es sich zum Guten oder Schlechten wenden wird ist ungewiss aber ich vertraue ihm."_fügte er hinzu und verstummte als der Direktor seine Ankündigung machte.

Draco rannte, er rannte so schnell er konnte, weg von Hogwarts, weg von den Sorgen, weg von der geheuchelten Fürsorge und Trauer. Keiner konnte verstehen was er jetzt durchmachte, Keiner! Seinen Vater zu verlieren mag traurig sein, seine Mutter als nervliches Wrack sehen zu müssen, mag traurig sein, einen Menschen, den man liebt zu verlieren oder ihn aufgeben zu müssen, ist jedoch unerträglich...

Er schaute nicht wohin er lief, machte Bewegungen und Gesten fast schon aus Gewohnheit, als seine Sicht sich erhellte und Draco wahrnahm wo er sich befand, stand er auf einer für ihn bekannten Wiese.

_-Der Ort an dem wir uns treffen sollten.-_

Draco dachte zurück, an den Tag an dem er Harry seinen letzten Brief geschrieben hatte und dieser ihn nicht las.

_**#Jay,**_

_**Morgen plant der dunkle Lord einen Angriff auf dich und ich werde höchstwahrscheinlich unter den Todessern sein und auf dich warten. Er befindet sich derzeit auf Malfoy Manor, in den unteren Gemächern. Sei dir gewiss, dass ich dir morgen helfen werde, egal was passiert.**_

_**Handle nicht zu voreilig und warte bis morgen.**_

_**Bitte, ich will nicht das du alleine vor ihm stehen musst.**_

_**Trage außerdem meine Kette sie wird dich schützen. Ich weiß nicht was ich getan habe, aber da du meinen Brief nicht beantwortet hast nehme ich an, dass es wohl zu schwerwiegend war .Blaise sagte, dass mein Vater etwas damit zu tun haben könnte.**_

_**Das Einzige was mir wichtig ist bist du, das Einzige wofür ich lebe bist du, der Einzige, der mich töten könnte bist du. Du hältst mein Leben in deinen Händen. Also werfe deines nicht so achtlos weg.**_

_**In Liebe,**_

_**Draco Malfoy#**_

_-Er hatte ihn nicht gelesen. Harry ist ohne meine Warnung in seinen Tod gegangen und ich konnte nichts tun.-_

Er lehnte sich an einen Baum herunter, legte den Kopf in seine Hände und wieder bahnten sich vereinzelt Tränen ihren Weg seine Wange hinunter. Er grinste gequält.

_-Ich weine in letzter Zeit viel zu viel. Ein Malfoy, der weint.-_er lachte auf.

_-Pah.-_

Traurig schaute Draco auf seine Kette, nahm sie ab und sah sie sich an.

_-Ob er sie getragen hat? Wahrscheinlich nicht sonst wäre er jetzt hier bei mir und nicht.- _Er band sie sich wieder um und schloss seine Augen.

Plötzlich hörte er ein Gurren...ein vertrautes Gurren...und vor ihm erkannte er eine weiße Schneeeule, Hedwig. Sie kam auf ihn zugeflogen, setzte sich auf seine Beine und ließ einen weißen Brief fallen. Dann flog sie auf einen Ast zu einer schwarzen Eule und wartete. Draco fing an zu zittern, sein ganzer Körper bebte und war angespannt.

Er nahm den Brief und konnte ihn erst gar nicht öffnen, so sehr zitterten seine Hände. Dann fasste er sich und riss ihn auf, entnahm einen kleinen weißen Zettel mit ein paar wenigen Zeilen und las ihn sich durch. Nach ein paar Minuten lächelte er, ließ den Zettel mitsamt Briefumschlag fallen und rannte zu dem Bach an dem Harry bei seinem ersten Besuch stand und aufgeregt das Reh beobachtete.

Er blieb stehen und sah eine Person am Wasser stehen, gebeugt und eine Hand in das Wasser haltend. Diese drehte sich um, stand auf und breitete seine Arme aus. Draco's Herz schien für einen kurzen Moment still zu stehen, all die Ereignisse aus der Vergangenheit schienen vor seinem geistigen Auge an ihm vorbei zu ziehen. Er atmete tief durch, schloss seine Augen, öffnete sie kurz darauf wieder und als er sah, dass die Person vor ihm noch am selben Platz stand und nicht verschwand...erhellte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck, er rannte zu ihr und blieb vor ihr stehen.

_"Es tut mir leid, alles so leid ich..."_ stotterte Draco.

_"Dray, das Einzige, was zählt ist das Hier und Jetzt. Lass uns die Vergangenheit vergessen. Alles..."_

_"Jay..."_

Harry hatte seine Arme immer noch ausgebreitet, Draco nahm die Geste an und fiel ihm und den Hals. Er drückte ihn überschwänglich und schmiss ihn dabei auf den Boden. Als beide auf dem Boden lagen, beugte sich Harry über Draco und gab ihm einen innigen Kuss.

_"Mein Leben war in deiner Hand und du hast es wohlbehütet..."_hauchte Draco.

_"Genauso wie du meines hattest, Dray. Deine Kette hatte mich gerettet. Du hast mich gerettet..."_

Engumschlungen blieben sie liegen, bis Draco sie in ihrem Tun unterbrach.

_"Heute ist deine Todesfeier. Wusstest du das?"_

_"Ja das wusste ich!"_grinste Harry und küsste Draco weiter.

_"Warum hattest du nicht...?"_wollte Draco erwidern, wurde aber von Harry unterbrochen.

_"Nur das Hier und Jetzt, Dray..."_er legte ihm einen Finger auf den Mund und knöpfte Draco's Hemd und Hose auf.

_-Nur das Hier und Jetzt! Ok, dann soll es so sein.-_dachte Draco und er lächelte verschmitzt, als er sah wie sich Harry an ihm zu schaffen machte.

Mit Briefen fing diese Geschichte an und mit Briefen endete sie...was zurückblieb sind zwei Menschen, die sich nach langer Zeit gefunden hatten und ein Brief...

_**#Meine Antwort ließ auf sich warten.**_

_**Ich habe deinen Rat befolgt.**_

_**In Liebe,**_

_**Harry#**_

**TBC**

Sehr kurz...ich weiß. Aber es kommt noch ein kleiner Epilog, da wird nen bisserl was aufgelöst..was hat Harry in den zwei Monaten gemacht? Wie hat er überlebt? Was machen die Beiden jetzt? Etc. Vielleicht schreibe ich auch noch irgendwann mal einen zweiten Teil, also was denn Beiden in ihrer weiteren Zeit alles so wiederfährt...Naja ist möglich, falls es jemand überhaupt willO-o''Achja und ne Lemon kommt...jaja ich will die Beiden ja auch mal glücklich sehen;-P Und was sie hier anfangen...beenden sie nicht..nur als Info, sie heben sich das für den Epilog auf;-P


	14. Was als zaghafte Liebe anfing endet nun ...

**Autor**: shine21

**Beta:** Jasmin

**Disclaimer:** Wie immer

**Rating:** Romance, Lemon...Schnulzengefahrg

Danke an alle Kommischreiber und Leser, die solange durchgehalten haben;-)

**DarkLuzie:** Jepp, das mit der Vergewaltigung ist nicht jedermanns Sache. Aber es musste seinO-o' Jetzt renkt sich ja alles wieder ein. Hoffe dass das Kapitel dir gefällt;-)

* * *

**Kapitel 14 **

**Epilog**

**"Was als zaghafte Liebe anfing endet nun in bedingungslosem Vertrauen"**

* * *

_"DRAY..."_, ertönte eine genervte Stimme, die trotz allem noch einen liebevollen Unterton hatte.

Hinter der Person tauchte plötzlich ein großer Schatten auf, legte eine Hand um deren Hüfte und mit der anderen hielt er ihr eine Rose vor das Gesicht.

_"Ich war doch nur ein paar Sekunden weg, Jay. Hier du weißt doch was heute für ein Tag ist, oder?"_, fragte Draco und verteilte kleine Küsse auf Harrys Nacken.

Harry nahm die Rose an und drehte sich zu Draco um.

_"Natürlich weiß ich das. Heute vor drei Jahren bin ich wiedergeboren worden und habe endlich, dass gefunden was ich mein Leben lang gesucht habe. Heute ist unser Jahrestag."_, sagte er und gab ihm einen innigen Kuss.

Draco unterbrach den Kuss und sah Harry grinsend an. Dann beugte er sich zu ihm herunter.

_"Hm, wollen wir das nicht lieber auf unserem Bett weiterführen?"_

Er zog Harry auf seine Arme und wollte ihn schon zu ihrem Schlafzimmer tragen, da strich ihm Harry liebevoll ein Strähne aus dem Gesicht und lehnte sich an Dracos Brust.

_"Jetzt nicht Dray. Du weißt doch, dass Hermine und Ron heute ihre Verlobung feiern und um dich daran zu erinnern, wir hätten schon vor zehn Minuten da sein sollen"_

Draco ließ ihn widerwillig herunter und sah Harry enttäuscht an.

_"Ja, das weiß ich...aber.. wir kommen doch sowieso zu spät wollen wir nicht doch?_", fragte er ihn wie ein kleines Kind und setzte seinen treuesten Blick ein, doch Harry ließ sich nicht davon beirren und ging zur Schlafzimmertür.

_"Ich ziehe mir nur schnell was bequemeres an und komme gleich wieder. Und Dray, wir haben doch alle Zeit der Welt. Wenn wir wieder zurückkommen. Na ja...",_ grinste Harry, öffnete die Tür und verschwand dahinter.

Draco seufzte enttäuscht auf. Dann müssten sie es halt verschieben.  
Er lief zum Kamin auf dessen Sims vielerlei Fotos standen und sah sie sich an. Auf einem sah man ihn und Harry in einer innigen Umarmung, ein anderes zeigte die Beiden mit ihren Freunden an ihrem letzten Schultag, ein ganz besonderes Bild nahm er an sich, es zeigte Harry und Draco, wie sie dem jeweils Anderen einen Ring geben. Er hob seinen Ringfinger und sah sich verträumt den goldenen Ring daran an, nahm ihn ab und drehte ihn um, in dessen Inneren war eine Inschrift eingraviert.

_Liebesbriefe haben uns zusammengeführt._

Verträumt dachte er über ihr letztes Schuljahr nach. Ihren letzten Monat, der durch Harrys Auftauchen zu einem unvergesslichen Monat wurde.

* * *

**-Rückblende Anfang-**

* * *

Harry ging mit Draco zurück nach Hogwarts, tauchte bei seiner eigenen Todesfeier auf und sorgte so für den nötigen Überraschungseffekt. Als er an der Tür der großen Halle stand, mit Draco an der Hand und durch die Reihen der Schüler ging, die gerade um ihn trauerten, überkam Draco ein erstaunliches Gefühl, ein Gefühl der Genugtuung...dass er es die ganze Zeit über gewusst hatte. Harry ließ Dracos Hand los und ging nach vorne, begann zu sprechen. Er hat den dunklen Lord besiegt und tauchte danach unter...nun sei er wieder da. In den zwei Monaten, in denen er fort war hätte er viel nachdenken können und sei zu vielerlei Beschlüssen gekommen einer davon sei der Wichtigste für ihn gewesen. Er zeigte auf Draco und sagte etwas, dass dieser sein Leben lang nicht vergessen sollte.

_"Er ist derjenige den ich liebe. Ich, Harry Potter liebe Draco Malfoy!"_

Dann lief er zu ihm und küsste Draco, vor seinen Freunden, seinen Lehrern und Mitschülern. Alle waren trotz Dracos Zugeständnis geschockt über Harrys Offenheit vor der gesamten Lehrer, - und Schülerschaft. Pansy drohte sogar jeden Moment Ohnmächtig zu werden, was sie aber dann zum Glück von Blaise nicht wurde, der sie nur wieder hätte auffangen müssen. Professor Snape, der sowieso schon blass war, konnte man keinerlei Reaktion ansehen, doch er schien erleichtert zu sein. Hermine und Ron standen auf und liefen zu ihrem besten Freund. Hermine blieb vor Harry stehen, vereinzelt liefen Tränen ihre Wangen hinunter, sie schwieg, sah ihn einfach nur an um sich zu vergewissern, dass er real war. Harry löste sich von Draco, ging zu ihr und umarmte sie und flüsterte Hermine etwas in ihr Ohr, jedoch hörbar für Ron und Draco.

_"Danke Herm...für alles..."_

Als sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte, ließ sie ihn los und nickte. Dann ging Harry zu Ron und sah diesen nur erwartungsvoll an, wartete auf dessen Reaktion.

Ron ging langsam auf ihn zu, blieb vor ihm stehen, schwieg. Dann reichte er ihm seine Hand und grinste.

_"Mach so etwas nie wieder sonst erlebst du den nächsten Tag nicht mehr...verstanden!"_

Harry nahm seine Hand entgegen und wurde sofort in eine überschwängliche Umarmung gezogen.

_"Ich wusste, dass du nicht tot bist. Ich habe es gefühlt..."_, lachte Ron und strahlte überglücklich.

Nun meldete sich auch Professor Dumbledore zu Wort. Er klatschte in seine Hände und sah sich in der Menge um, senkte seinen Kopf als ob er über etwas nachdenken würde, dann hob er ihn und ein Lächeln zierte sein sonst so ernstes Gesicht. Er sprach davon, dass es nun keine Todesfeier sondern eine Willkommensfeier geben würde, keine Trauer sollte an diesem Ort existieren sondern Freude über die Wiederkehr eines Todgeglaubten. Die Feier sollte beginnen und den letzten Monat dieses Jahrganges einläuten. Damit schwang er seinen Zauberstab und die dunkle triste Dekoration, wechselte in eine freudige warme und helle, in den Farben der Häusern. Essen erschien und die Stimmung im Saal hob sich. Der anfängliche Schock war überwunden und alles kam wieder in seinen Normalzustand zurück. Harry setzte sich mit seinen Freunden und Draco an den Tisch, Blaise kam hinzu und nun war klar was folgen würde. Alle wollten wissen wo sich Harry aufgehalten hatte und was geschehen war, mit dem dunklen Lord, mit ihm und wie er es geschafft hatte zu siegen. Harry jedoch schwieg, sagte nur dass sie ihm einfach vertrauen sollten, es sei ein Kapitel in seinem Leben, dass beendet war, es gab keinen Jungen mehr, der lebt nun zählte nur der Harry Potter, der hier war, er hatte seinen Soll erfüllt nun sei es an ihnen ihm einfach nur zu vertrauen.

Damit war für ihn das Kapitel abgeschlossen. Nach dem Essen verschwand er wieder, doch diesmal mit Draco in dessen Zimmer. Draco schloss es zu und schaute glücklich zu Harry, der sich auf die Couch gesetzt hatte. Dessen Gesicht nahm einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck an und wurde für einen Moment traurig und schmerzvoll. Draco ging zu ihm, kniete sich vor ihn und sah Harry besorgt an, legte eine Hand auf dessen Wange.

_"Was ist mit dir...?"_

_"Nichts! Vergangenes hat mich eingeholt...",_ sagte er lächelnd, zog Draco zu sich und küsste ihn innig. Doch diesmal schien Draco mehr zu wollen, er unterbrach den Kuss und sah Harry fest an. In seinem Blick sah man Unverständnis.

_"Bitte erkläre mir was das alles soll! Bitte sage mir warum du du mich nach dem Wettbewerb gemieden hast. Bitte!"_

Er atmete schnell und hielt kurz inne dann fuhr er fort.

_"Es frisst mich innerlich auf. Du weißt ja gar nicht was ich imstande war zu tun..."_

Harry zog ihn wieder zu sich, sanft und behutsam strich er ihm über den Rücken und atmete tief ein.

_"Du willst es wissen? Alles? Das kann sehr lang werden..."_

_"Alles! Bitte sage es mir. Ich weiß, dass nur das Hier und Jetzt existiert. Aber um das akzeptieren zu können muss ich mir über das Vergangene Klarheit verschaffen..."_ Draco lehnte sich an Harry und wartete auf dessen Reaktion.

_"Nun gut, dann erzähle ich es dir..."_

Harry atmete tief durch, sah Draco in seine besorgten blauen Augen.

_"Ich brach zusammen als ich aus Malfoy Manor herauskam. Ich lag auf dem Boden und spuckte Blut. Alles tat mir weh, es wurde warm und ich schloss meine Augen, alles wurde schwarz und doch auf irgendeine Weise auch einladend. Ich dachte, dass es der Tod wäre, der mich holt und empfing ihn mit offenen Armen. Doch ich wachte am nächsten Morgen wieder auf-in einem Zimmer an einem unbekannten Ort. An der Tür stand eine Person mit langen blonde Haare. Ich erkannte deinen Vater und versuchte aufzustehen, doch ich war viel zu geschwächt."_

_"Meinen Vater? Aber..._", unterbrach ihn Draco, der ihn verblüfft ansah.

_"Ja...er ist nicht geflohen, er hat mich an diesen Ort gebracht. Ich habe ihn nach dem Grund gefragt. Du wärst der Grund gewesen!_  
_Es war ihm unbegreiflich wie sein eigener Sohn zu solchen Gefühlen für mich imstande wäre. Seine Autorität und sein Zauber hätten nichts gewirkt. Er wollte von mir wissen wieso ich solch eine große Macht auf dich hatte."_

_"Zauber?"_

_"Ja, genau das hatte ich ihn auch gefragt. Er erzählte mir davon wie er meine Briefe gefunden hätte-meine Antwort an dich. Er hatte gedacht, dass es ein Scherz von dir wäre um mich zu verletzen, als er dich an dem Tag des Tanzwettbewerbes zur Rede gestellt hatte musste er einsehen, dass es schon zu spät war. Er sprach den Imperio auf dich und zwang dich dazu mir wehzutun. Dray, du hattest mir an diesem Abend sehr wehgetan, psychisch wie physisch..."_

Draco wurde immer blasser als er das hörte, er soll Harry wehgetan haben also hatte sich seine anfängliche Vermutung bestätigt. Er hatte ihn...Harry begann weiterzuerzählen.

_"Mir wurde nun klar warum du so gehandelt hattest. Dein Vater wurde nachdenklich und stand mir gegenüber, zeigte auf meine Kette. Sie sei ein Geschenk von ihm an dich gewesen, dass dich beschützen sollte. Eine Art Amulett, dass die Wirkung von Flüchen abschwächt. Das war wohl auch der Grund für mein Überleben._  
_Mit dem Tod Lord Voldemorts sei für ihn jeder Grund noch länger an der dunklen Seite der Magie festzuhalten verschwunden._  
_Der Einzige Grund weshalb er ein Anhänger Voldemorts wurde warst du, er wollte dich schützen. Dich und deine Mutter. Mit meinem Tod, den er ohne Mühe hätte herbeirufen können, hätte er dir nur noch mehr Sorgen bereitet..."_

_"Auch wenn ich es nicht glauben konnte, so verstehe ich immer noch warum er so gehandelt hatte. Nun stellte mir die Frage was er als nächsten tun wollte, in Kreisen der Todesser zählte er als Verräter und in der Zauberwelt ebenso, im Grunde dachte ich nur an dich und wie du es wohl aufnehmen würdest._  
_Er drehte sich nur um und sagte, dass er den einzig richtigen Weg wählen würde, dann verschwand er.."_

_"Ich fand heraus wo er mich hingebracht hatte, legte einen Zauber über mich und dachte mir, dass es wohl das Beste wäre erst einmal unterzutauchen, Zeit zu haben um nachzudenken. Zwei Monate blieb ich in einem Hotel bei Muggeln, lief umher und dachte nach. Ich bin zu einem Entschluss gekommen. Als ich von meiner Todesfeier erfuhr entschloss ich mich dort hinzugehen. Jedoch wollte ich dich zuerst sehen, wollte, dass du derjenige bist, dem ich in die Augen sehen muss..."_, er hielt inne und sah zu Draco. Dann fuhr er fort.

_"Ich habe es gefühlt, ich habe gefühlt, dass du nicht du selbst warst aber ich konnte nicht bleiben. Ich wollte es nicht. Das Einzige, dass sich in meinen Kopf gebrannt hatte war der Wunsch dem alles endlich ein Ende zu machen. Die Last auf mir endlich loszuwerden. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir dadurch so einen Kummer bereitet habe."_ Er strich Draco durch dessen blonde Haare und sah ihn liebevoll an. In dessen Blick jedoch konnte er nur Schmerz sehen.

_"Draco?"_

_"Ich habe dir wehgetan? Ich...du bist wegen meiner Worte an dich, zum dunklen Lord? Ich bin Schuld daran, dass du fast gestorben wärst?"_ Draco schaute Harry fassungslos an und stand auf, zitterte.

_"Du hattest deine Zeit. Nun brauche ich meine..."_, sagte er mit zittriger Stimme, lief zur Tür und öffnete sie. Er schaute noch einmal traurig zu Harry und verließ dann sein Zimmer. Dieser saß nur irritiert auf der Couch und dachte über Dracos Worte nach.

* * *

**Auf der Wiese**

* * *

Nun stand er hier, an seinem, an ihrem geheimen Platz.  
Draco lief zu der großen Eiche, setzte sich an deren Stamm und lehnte seinen Kopf zurück.

_/Was ist nur los? Warum kommt er zurück nachdem ich ihm solche Schmerzen zugefügt habe/_

Draco schloss seine Augen, seine Hand zur Faust geballt, schlug er sie ein paar Mal gegen den Stamm. Ein kleines Blutrinnsal lief seine Hand herunter, doch es schien ihm nicht aufzufallen, schlaff ließ er sie herunterhängen.

_"Verdammt! Warum musste alles nur so kompliziert enden..."_, schrie er laute heraus, und seine Stimme hallte durch diesen verlassenen Ort. Plötzlich merkte er, dass es sich ein Schatten über ihn legte. Draco öffnete seine Augen und sah Harry vor sich kniend und ihn besorgt ansehend.

_"Dray..."_

_"Wenn du noch Zeit brauchst gehe ich wieder",_ sagte Harry leise und wollte aufstehen, wurde jedoch von Draco darin aufgehalten, der ihm am Arm festhielt.

_"Bleibe...bitte! Ich muss dir etwas sagen..."_

Harry setzte sich zu Draco und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an. Dieser atmete tief durch und begann.

_"Ich...ich weiß nicht ob ich damit klar komme. Damit...dass...ich habe dir wehgetan. Durch mich wärst du fast...",_ er stockte und fing wieder an zu zittern.

_/Erst heule ich ununterbrochen und jetzt fange ich auch noch an zu zittern.../_ Draco lachte gequält auf.

_"Warum? Sag mir nur warum du zu mir zurückgekommen bist?"_

Harry lächelte liebevoll und beugte sich zu Draco, sah ihm tief in die Augen.

_"Ich wollte sterben. Wirklich. Jedoch war ich auch glücklich, dass ich letztendlich überlebt hatte und weißt du wieso?_", fragte er Draco und näherte sich ihm, sein Atem streifte dessen Gesicht und er fuhr fort.

_"Weil ich dich nervenden Dummkopf liebe und kein Imperio kann mich davon abhalten..."_

Harry gab ihm einen Kuss und schaute ihn an, liebevoll und irgendeine Antwort erwartend.

_/Er hat es schon wieder gesagt...aber.../_

"Aber ich habe dich verletzt...", stotterte Draco.

_"Und ich habe dich durch meine Abwesenheit und meinen vermeidlichen Tod verletzt...wir sind quitt."_

Versuchte Harry ihn zu beruhigen und fing an Dracos Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

_"Aber..."_ Harry legte Draco einen Finger auf den Mund und zwang ihn so zu schweigen.

_"Kein Aber nur das Hier und Jetzt. Ich habe keine Lust mich über das Vergangene zu streiten. Das Einzige, dass ich will bist du. Nur wir beide, hier an unserem Platz...",_ sagte er bestimmend und drückte ihn auf den Boden, fing an ihn zu küssen.

"_Also, wenn du unbedingt unten liegen willst..."_, grinste Harry und sah zu Draco runter, der ihn verblüfft und nachdenklich ansah.

_/Nach allem...ich soll unten liegen, stellte Draco empört fest, fasste ihn an den Armen und wechselte so die Position. Nun lag Harry unter Draco und dieser musste anfangen zu lachen._

_"Dray...was?"_

_"Ein Malfoy liegt niemals unten. Vielleicht später mal aber jetzt nicht..."_

_/Er will es vergessen, also will ich mein Bestes tun.../,_ er atmete tief ein und beugte sich zu Harry, küsste ihn verlangend und fing auch ihn an zu entkleiden. Dieser strahlte Draco nur an.

_"Aha, da will wohl einer nicht unten liegen."_, er lachte auf als Draco ihn kitzelte.

_"Ha...Hab Erbarmen...ich sag's auch nie wieder...",_ prustete Harry unter Lachen heraus und Draco machte grinsend mit dem weiter, mit dem er aufgehört hatte.

Er küsste ihn überall, wanderte von seinem Hals herab zu seiner Brust, weiter zu seinem Becken. Strich mit seinen Fingern durch Harrys Haare, über seinen Rücken, sah amüsiert wie Harrys Glied vor Erregung reagierte. Er sah kurz zu ihm, öffnete seinen Mund und hauchte einen zarten Kuss darauf, bevor er es ganz in sich aufnahm. Harry krümmte seinen Rücken, ein wohliger Schauer legte sich über seinen Körper und ihm entwich ein Stöhnen, ein Stöhnen nach mehr. Er drückte Draco sein Becken entgegen und sah ihn aus lustverschleierten Augen an. Als es ihm zuviel wurde, wollte er Draco warnen, jedoch bekam er nichts anständiges heraus.

_"Dray...ich...ich...pass...",_ brachte er stöhnend heraus. Draco sah zu ihm und verstärkte den Druck um Harrys Glied indem er es noch tiefer in sich aufnahm und seine Zunge die nötige Arbeit leistete. Mit einem lauten Aufschrei kam Harry in Draco, der sich über die Lippen leckte und sich über einen sehr erschöpften Harry beugte. Seine Lippen legten sich auf die des unter ihm liegenden und dieser ging darauf ein...

_"Na schmeckst du dir?",_ lachte Draco und verteilte wieder vereinzelt Küsse auf Harrys Körper, dieser lehnte sich an ihn und schien jedoch etwas ganz anderes zu wollen.

_"Dray...bitte...ich...ich..",_ stotterte Harry und wurde rot.

Draco reagierte erstaunt und unsicher über diese Wendung.

_"Aber...ich kann doch nicht...nicht nachdem..."_, brachte Draco mühsam heraus. Harry sah ihm in die Augen, mit bedingungslosem Vertrauen und Liebe.

_"Bitte...ich vertraue dir, bedingungslos. Das warst nicht du. Deine Tränen an jenem Abend haben es bewiesen. Bitte ich brauche und will dich...Jetzt!"_, hauchte er ihm beruhigend in dessen Ohr.

Draco schluckte, schloss seine Augen und dachte über Harrys Worte nach.

_/Er will es...aber bin ich bereit dazu? Was ist, wenn ich ihm wehtue.../_

Er öffnete seine Augen, sah in Harrys Gesicht. Dieser lächelte nur liebevoll, schmiegte sich an ihn, strich ihm über den Rücken.

_/Aber...ich liebe ihn...will ihn nicht enttäuschen.../_

Draco gab sich einen Ruck, atmete tief ein, sehr tief, nahm Harrys Hände in seine, drückte ihn auf die Wiese sah ihn nur schweigend an. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und beide wussten was als nächstes passieren würde.

_"Sollte es wehtun-sag es und ich werde sofort aufhören...",_ flüsterte Draco Harry zu, seine Finger zuerst angefeuchtet, wanderten Harrys Rücken herunter, zeichneten sein Rückgrat nach, hinab zu seinem Po, suchten seine Öffnung. Als er fündig wurde, drang er vorsichtig erst mit einem dann mit zwei Fingern in ihn ein. Ein leises Keuchen und Drängen nach mehr war Harrys Antwort. Draco küsste Harry und zog seine Finger immer wieder vor und zurück, weitete ihn und traf immer wieder einen bestimmten Punkt, der Harry nach Luft ringen ließ. Ungeduldig und völlig in Dracos Bann, sah Harry auf.

_"Dray...Mach endlich hinne..._", keuchte er und sah Draco gespielt verärgert an.

_"Wie du willst...aber du weißt...",_ hauchte er in sein Ohr. Als Harry nur nickte und sich seinen Fingern entgegendrückte, entfernte Draco sie aus ihm. Harry stöhnte enttäuscht auf, jedoch beherrschte ihn die Vorfreude auf das Kommende. Draco legte Harry vorsichtig auf die Wiese, hob seine Beine und winkelte sie an. Noch ein letzter Blick zu Harry, der mit geschlossenen Augen unter ihm lag, schnell atmete, dann drang er in ihn ein, vollends.  
Harrys Augen öffneten sich und er stöhnte laut auf, drängte sich an Draco, krallte sich an dessen Rücken fest. Draco verharrte in Harry um diesem die Möglichkeit geben zu können, sich an den Fremdkörper in ihm zu gewöhnen. Als er merkte, dass Harry sich gegen ihn drückte, begann er langsam und immer noch zu vorsichtig in ihn zu stoßen. Es war sehr schwierig für ihn, da Harry eigentlich viel zu eng war um langsam in ihn stoßen zu können...doch die Angst ihm weh zu tun überwiegte in Draco.

_"Dray...schneller...nicht so vorsichtig..."_

Harry richtete sich auf, strich Draco ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und versicherte ihm, dass er ihm nicht weh tun würde.

Draco nickte und ging auf Harrys Wunsch ein.

Er entfernte sich aus Harry nur um in einem Ruck wieder in ihn einzudringen, schneller in ihn vorzustoßen und einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus finden zu können. Harry hielt es nicht mehr länger aus, wieder war dieses Gefühl in ihm, diesmal stärker, fordernder, als Draco schneller wurde, konnte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten, mit einem lauten Aufschrei, wie schon zuvor, der sich diesmal jedoch deutlich nach Dracos Namen anhörte, kam er. Erschöpft ließ er sich in dessen Arme fallen, die ihn auffingen. Auch Draco erging es nicht anders. Harrys Enge schloss sich um ihn und zwang ihn nach nur zwei weiteren Stößen es ihm gleichzutun. Er wollte sich gerade aus Harry entfernen, da hielt er ihn zurück und flüsterte ihm etwas zu.

_"Bitte...bleibe...ganz in mir..."_

Draco nickte und blieb in ihm. Harry spürte wie sich etwas in ihm verteilte, wie Draco sich letztendlich doch aus ihm zurück zog und erschöpft auf ihm lag. Dann rollte sich Draco auf die Seite, Harry hielt sich an Dracos Taille fest, legte seinen Kopf auf dessen Brust. Draco küsste Harry auf seine Stirn, auf seine verblasste Narbe, legten einen Arm um dessen Körper und seine andere Hand umfasste Harrys, schloss seine Augen. Ja erschöpft aber glücklich waren die Beiden, sie lagen auf der Wiese, engumschlungen. Der laue Nachtwind umspielte ihre Körper und das Gras, bedeckte sie.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag gingen Harry und Draco Hand in Hand nach Hogwarts zurück. Natürlich hatten sich die anderen schon gefragt, wo die beiden geblieben waren. Blaise jedoch versicherte ihnen, dass Harry und Draco anderweitig beschäftigt wären und bestimmt nicht gesucht werden wollen.  
Als sie dann letztendlich zusammen in der großen Halle ankamen ruhten alle Blicke auf ihnen. Zusammen gingen sie zu den jeweiligen Tischen.  
Am Gryffindortisch nahm Draco Harry in dem Arm und küsste ihn, dann ging er zu Blaise.

* * *

**Das Ende der Schulzeit**

* * *

Abschied. Der Abschied von der gemeinsamen Schulzeit kam, unaufhörlich und war schließlich da. Alles standen vor den Toren Hogwarts und schauten mit einer Spur von Wehmut auf das große anmutige Gebäude. Draco kam gerade mit Harry heraus. Harry sah verändert aus, nicht zuletzt hing das mit seiner neuen Kleidung zusammen. Er hatte eine enge schwarze Jeans und ein blaues Hemd an. Hermine, Ron und Blaise standen bereits an ihrer Kutsche, die sie zum Bahnhof bringen sollte und winkten die beiden zu sich.

_"Harry, was macht ihr jetzt. Ihr beiden...",_ fragte sie Hermine lächelnd.

_"Nun ja, Granger, ich habe ihn offiziell noch gar nicht gefragt aber ich glaube es ist langsam an der Zeit..."_ Draco grinste und schaute in das verblüffte Gesicht Harrys.

_"Dray...was?"_ Draco zog ein Schächtelchen aus seiner Jackentasche, öffnete es und nahm einen Ring heraus.

_"Bitte bleibe bei mir. Du musst nicht zurück zu deinen Verwandten ich bin bereits 18. und kann...",_ er zog Harry den Ring um dessen Ringfinger und wurde auch schon von einem Kuss unterbrochen. Ein Blitz blendete und zwang sie sich umzudrehen. Ron hatte eine Kamera rausgeholt ebenso Blaise.

"Hey ihr beiden. Lächeln...ihr seht einfach zu süß aus...", kam es synchron von Ron und Blaise, beide lachten. Auch Hermine stimmte mit ein und fing an zu lachen.

Harry lebte seit dieser Zeit, genau drei Jahre bis zum jetzigen Moment bei Draco in einem Haus, dass sie sich gemeinsam von ihrem Geld, dass in Gringotts aufbewahrt wurde gekauft hatten. Blaise hatte geheiratet, eine Muggel, die ihn bei einem Geschäftsessen verzaubert hatte.  
Ebenso hatten sich Hermine und Ron endlich eingestanden, dass sie für den Rest ihres Lebens zusammen bleiben wollten..  
Nun stand Draco hier an der Türschwelle seines, ihres Hauses und beobachtete sein Ein und Alles.

* * *

**-Rückblende Ende-**

* * *

Sie hätten wirklich alle Zeit der Welt, dachte er glücklich und sah zu Harry, der ihn zu sich winkte. Harry hatte ihm verziehen und sah ihrer Zukunft entgegen, einer Zukunft, die vielleicht schwer sein würde aber die beide zusammen, wie all die Probleme, die schon auf sie zukamen meistern werden.  
Er ging aus dem Haus, verschloss es, rannte zu Harry, der am Auto stand und umarmte ihn.

_Vertrauen hat unsere Liebe gefestigt._

The End und dennoch TBC(jaja..wegen der Fortsetzung;-))

Das ist das Ende von 'Lettere d'amore'.  
Hoffe es hat euch gefallen :-)Mein Dank geht an meine treuen Leser und besonders an meine treuen Kommischreiber.


End file.
